Toy Soldiers
by Acidgreenflames
Summary: (au, oc’s, blood and swearing) To save a friend what lengths would you go to? Well for three assassins it means posing as slaves to get into high society. What will happen with there new masters? Will they befriend them or kill them first?
1. Chapter 1: Hope in the Rain

**Toy Soldier **

**Chapter 1: Hope in the Rain **

**Summery: (au, oc's, blood and swearing) To save a friend what lengths would you go to? Well for three assassins it means posing as slaves to get into high society. What will happen with there new masters? Will they befriend them or kill them first? **

**AN: Well here's my second fic. For those who didn't read Blood Moon, that's ok! (But you should go read it as it is a good ficcy!) But for those of you who did will recognize my oc's. So…ya…any how on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

In any land those in high society rule all. High class, well bread men and women rule how the lower classes live there lives. Some taking the lower classes hard earned crops, cattle and live stock, some even daring to take those as slaves just because they think they are better.

But we all know that this is wrong and some times the worst of the worst must be made an example of…and those who rise from the lowest class…the slums are just the ones to do it. For we all know there is truly one group of people that the high class fear, the only group of people who have more control in society then the King himself …

Assassins…the assassins are the ones who rise from the lowest of society and they are those who kill and destroy the people in high society who deserve it… and some who don't. They do not care if they kill those in high society for money; all they care is that they get paid and that they get even for those who have been hurt by the people in high society.

And in the Kingdom of Veara is no different. But this is ware the most dangerous and well known assassins are housed…the Night Stalkers. Each one is marked with a black bird tattoo, and if you can acquire there help you can expect the job to be done with efficiency and on a low key…but you will always know a Night Stalker did the murder by there calling card…a single black feather placed on the right side of the victims chest.

But unlike so many of there peers the Night Stalkers are a passionate group and only kill those who deserve it… one of there known missions was killing a noble man who was kidnapping orphans only to use them as slaves.

But that is not this story…oh no. This story is a much graver tale about these assassins…and it all begins on a rainy night on a street in a bad neighborhood…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

She was young but not inexperienced…she was after all one of the greatest assassins…a Night Stalker.

But that didn't mean that she didn't make mistakes…every one did and unfortunately she was no exception. She had been seen making her escape after a perfect assassination and now every single guard in the palace was after her head.

She darted down an ally way and put her back against the wall, hiding in the shadows. The guards ran by her, they didn't even see her as they ran by. The assassin sighed with relief and wiped the sweat from her fore head.

In the pale light of the moon you could finally see what they young women looked like; she wore her black hair in tinny braids with blue streaks, she had tired looking brown eyes and her skin was the color of fresh coffee and was beautiful even though she had her fair share of scars. She was also vary short for her age; only reaching about 4'10. She wore a pair of baggy black pants and a tight sleeveless black shirt.

She sighed again and slowly came out of the ally and smirked. No one was around and she slowly made her way down the street, ignoring the rain that fell from the sky, smacking into the world below.

She stopped for a moment to squat next to a puddle and quickly pulled out her dagger, quickly washing away the blood that now coated it. She stood and with a sigh prepared to walk home ware her friends were probably waiting for her to return and tell them of her mission.

But suddenly there was a crippling pain in her side and she found an arrow sticking out from her side. She gasped and didn't even bother to pull it out before running away from the guards that had found her once again.

She could feel her energy beginning to drain like the blood that fell from her body. She darted down an ally and over a wall. She landed in a crouched position, panting for air.

She grinned when she discovered that she had once again lost the guards. 'Hum stupid, brainless twits!' She thought to herself

But she suddenly felt sick and weak and laying down seemed to be the best idea. Her legs gave out suddenly and she fell to the ground with a splash and a wet thump. She whimpered and moaned slightly coughing up some blood.

"Ouch…this bites." She said.

She rolled over onto her back and sighed. 'Well this is how it ends…with me in the rain on the street.' She thought to her self.

Rain fell from the sky hitting her body like little knifes, smacking harshly against her body. The water mixed with her blood, staining the ground a pinky red. Her eyes started to slide shut when suddenly some thing stopped the rain.

She forced open soft brown eyes to look up and see a beautiful young man staring down at her; he had bright golden eyes, slightly pointed ears, and flawless tanned skin. His long black hair was tied back into a pony tail with white cloth and had spiky bangs. He looked down at her with concern and asked "Ok don't move. I'll help you just hang on."

She winced when the young man pulled the arrow from her side and he ripped his shirt to place the cloth to her side to help stop the bleeding. He then pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her lean body. He picked her up bride style and said "Hang on I'll get you some help."

"Thank you." She barley whispered.

The young man smiled and nodded, shinny little fangs peeked over soft pink lips. The assassin smiled and said "You're a neko-jin."

The neko smiled and softly said "I am, so what's your name?"

The young women smiled and said "My name's Mai."

The neko smiled at her and said "That's a pretty name."

"So do I get to know the name of my savoir?" Mai asked weakly.

"It's Ray. Now you shouldn't talk you need to save your strength." Ray said his voice full of concern.

Mai smiled up at him and said "Thank you Ray…" she then put her head onto his chest and closed her eyes and fell asleep…

A clocked figure stood on a roof top and cursed under his breath. He then turned and ran along the roof top muttering "Zai's going to be pissed!" under his breath…

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The cloaked male ran down a dark dirt road in the forest not far from the town. He ran to a small hut that was safely hidden by the trees in the forest. He went inside the hut and found nothing in side, the only thing that was there was a rug on the floor. He pulled the rug up to find it was a trap door.

Unsurprised by this fact he went inside, making sure he closed it behind him. He entered a dark tunnel and ran all the way through it until he came to a large wooden door. He pounded on the door with his fist and it slowly opened. A large young man in his late teens came out.

He was about 6'4, with hazel eyes and dark brown hair and was all muscle. He arched a thin eye brown and said "Josh ware have you been? Zai's been going nuts trying to find you guys. Ware's Mai?"

Josh pulled his hood off and he had light brown hair and had chocolate brown eyes and said "Decoda we have problems."

The two male's went inside, but not be for safely shutting and locking the door behind them. They walked down a nicely decorated hall of the Night Stalkers underground home.

They came to the main lounge to find three worried girls sitting by a fire place. Taking a deep breath Josh said "Guys we have problems."

A girl with red and blond hair stood up. Her eyes were two different colors; one was crimson the other an ocean blue. She had lightly tanned skin and wore all black. In a concerned voice she asked "What happened?"

Sighing Josh said "Zai…Mai was injured on her mission."

The other two girls in the room stood and quickly walked to there friends, all faces painted with concerned. A girl with tanned skin with short black spiky hair with dark purple bangs and bright green eyes asked "What happened?"

Josh said "Well-"

But was cut off when the last girl who had pale skin, spiky black shoulder length hair with white tips with icy blue eyes demanded "What the hell happened?"

Josh rolled his eyes and said "Well Kelly if you be quiet I'll tell you."

The blue eyed assassin fell silent and Josh went on. "Well…I saw her being hit with an arrow by a guard. Then she kept running and by the time I found her she was with some guy. A noble man I think, but I don't know who he was or ware he brought her."

Zai blinked at her friend then ball her hands into fists and cursed out loud. "Fuck! What are we going to do?"

"We have to find her." Jay said softly.

"How! How the hell are we going to find her? We have no idea who has her." Kelly said.

"We have to get into high society…some how." Jay said.

"You mean like under cover or something?" Decoda said.

"Exactly, maybe as guards or something." Jay said.

"Ummm, guys I don't mean to be a wet blanket. But I know that you guys are assassins, but they won't allow women to be guards." Josh sighed.

It looked as though they may never find there lost friend, until Zai gasped excitedly making her fellow assassins look at her. "Ok guys here's what we're going to do. We are going to pose as slaves to get access to high society and then we'll find Mai then get the hell out of there."

"Slaves…are you nuts Zai!" Kelly snapped.

"No. We are going to save Mai by posing as slaves. If we all split up we can try to find Mai. It's our best shot of finding her." Zai said crossing her arms.

The others put there heads down and scratched there chins and Jay said "Well…if the guys were to stay here and be our back up if we need it…I suppose it could work."

Josh and Decoda looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure we can be your back up. That is if you guys are willing to go under cover and be good until we find Mai." Josh said.

Kelly crossed her arms and said "Well…if I did do it would I have to obey my 'master's' every word?"

The others smiled and Decoda joked "Yeah and you would have to be nice to!"

Kelly sighed and punched the much larger assassin in the stomach. "Well…Mai's like a sister to me…to all of us. So we better go get 'Masters' and find her" She said sarcastically.

The assassins all smiled evilly and prayed for there new 'masters' because they were going to have a hell of a time with these 'slaves'…

**TBC…**

**AN: **Yay! The first chapter is done! Re-view!


	2. Chapter 2: New found pets

**Toy Soldier **

**Chapter 2: New found pets **

**AN: Allo and welcome to the second chappy! I would like to say when you see writing like _this _that is the girls speaking in assassin tongue…so any way…on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly walked out into the street and sighed; they were in the main town, ware the people in high society sold other people as slaves. It completely made Kelly sick to her stomach…how could they treat other people that way?

Growling Kelly sneered under her breath "God…I'm so glad I get paid to off these ass wholes!"

A soft chuckle was heard from behind Kelly and Jay stepped out beside her friend. "Be nice now Kelly. We have to get along with these people until we find Mai."

Kelly rolled her eyes and asked "So who was Mai's target?"

"V. Hiwatari, why?" Jay asked.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and said "Just wondering whose fault this is."

"Kelly be nice." Zai said as she to stepped out on to the street.

Kelly rolled her eyes and Josh stepped out saying "Well are you guys sure you want to do this?"

"We have to find Mai. So yes we are going to do this." Zai said wile looking at the plat form that the slaves were shown off.

"Well then good luck girls. And don't worry me and Decoda will take care of the horses until you get back. If you need any help just send word some how." Josh said worried.

Jay nodded and said "We will."

Josh nodded and hugged each of his friends and said "Good luck my friends. Decoda and I will watch to see who buys you."

"Ok thank you." Jay said.

And with that the girls made there way to ware they held the slaves and snuck into the line that was to be sold. They were surrounded by people who were crying and begging for some one to save them from this fate…but all the assassins could do was grit there teeth knowing that they could do nothing to help them…

for now…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile three men all stood looking eagerly up at the stage. They were some of the richest men in Veara and they were looking for some decent female slaves for there sons.

One had blood red hair and was named Calab Ivanov, the one with cold eyes and lilac hair was Andrew Kuznetsov, and the one with short dark blue hair was Aidan Hiwatari, son of the recently assassinated Voltaire Hiwatari.

Sighing Calab ran a hand through his bright red hair and sighed. "So Aidan how's Kai talking Voltaire's death?"

"Truthfully I think he's happy the old man's dead." Aidan shrugged.

Andrew snorted and said "You're much too soft on your boys. If Bryan was ever happy that his grandfather died he would be in a world of hurt that's for sure."

"Well Andrew not all of us enjoy beating our sons to get them to listen." Aidan snapped.

The Kuznetsov growled at his friend but stayed silent any how. Rolling his eyes at his friend's immaturity Calab said "Well let's hope we find some nice slaves for the boys today. I watched Tala try to talk to a girl the other day and he got all tongue tied. It really was quite humorous, but the boy needs practice talking to girls."

Andrew nodded and said "So dose Bryan. He usually just stays silent around females. So maybe getting him a slave will help."

Aidan smiled and nodded. "Well that is why we are here is it not."

The other two men fell silent as the slave traitor came out and stared to present the slaves. But none of the slaves that any of the men saw fit there expectations, that was until a girl with a medium build, shoulder length black hair with white tips and cold blue eyes stepped out onto the stage.

She glared at every one, intimidating most from raising there hands to bid on her. But the Kuznetsov man saw the potential in her; by the look in her eyes he could tell she was not some one to be messed with.

"Oh come on gentleman, this lovely lady will serve you or your son's vary well. She _is _vary kind and caring and will do as she's told!" The slave traitor said, trying desperately to sell Kelly.

The said girl snorted and rolled her eyes. 'Oh yes, Bryan will have fun braking her.' Andrew thought cruelly. The man then raised his hand and said "I'll give you ten gold pieces for her!"

The slave driver smiled and said "Sold for ten gold pieces!"

Kelly's jaw dropped and she snapped "Ten gold pieces! I'm worth more than ten gold pieces you rude mother fuc-" Kelly was cut short when a rock came flying from behind the long curtain that hid the other slaves from view and it hit Kelly upside the head.

She scowled and rubbed her swore head. She looked back at who threw the rock and saw Zai giving her a death glare as a warning. Sighing Kelly allowed her self to be handed over the man who just bought her. Stepping off the plat form she calmly walked behind the lilac haired man who dare call her a slave.

He led her to two other men, one with red hair the other had blue hair; both were giving her sympathetic looks. The lilac haired man turned sharply and said "My name is Andrew Kuznetsov, and you will address me as Sir or Master Kuznetsov. You are to be given to my son Bryan, under stand?"

"Yes Sir." Kelly growled.

"Kuznetsov." He growled back.

"Right…Sir Kuz…Kuz-Kuznove?" Kelly said unsure.

Kelly thought for a moment and asked "How the hell do you say your last name again?"

"Kuznetsov!" Andrew snapped, and Kelly just blinked at him before saying "I'm just going to call you Sir."

The other two men just snickered and Andrew growled at the 'slave' but stayed silent and decided he would allow Bryan to deal with her. Kelly crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as Jay was brought out onto the stage.

Jay smiled sweetly and batted her long eyes lashes, looking as sweet as she possibly could…of course this was all just a ploy. This was how Jay made her kills; she would get her target to trust her with her child like face and soft sweet voice…and the ability to make a mean apple pie. But as soon as they turned there back on her, the assassin in her would come out.

Jay truly lived up to her name, the Fox; she was beautiful to look at but dangerous to come in contact with. But all these men and women betting on her had no idea that the pretty little thing in front of them was a blood thirsty assassin.

Well that was only half true, like any true assassin she was an amazing ally. But if you could call her a friend you could always count on her to back you in any situation…but that was like all of the Night Stalkers. They looked out for one another no matter who they had to kill to help each other.

And Kelly had to keep reminding her self this as Jay was finally bought by the red headed man beside her, who paid over fifty gold pieces for her. As he led Jay back to the other men, she smiled cheekily and stood to stand beside Kelly, who glared at her friend.

"Gentlemen this is Jay, Tala's new slave. I think she shall be quite fitting for him don't you think?" Calab said proudly.

Jay giggled and bowed in respect saying "Thank you Master."

Calab smiled and patted Jay's head, making Kelly roll her eyes in disgust. "**_What's a matter Kelly? Jealous that you're only worth ten gold pieces?_**" Jay said slyly, making sure that only Kelly could hear her.

Kelly glared at her friend and said "**_Go to hell Jay! I'm not jealous, just sick by the fact you're already licking there feet and we haven't even gone home yet!_" **

Jay glared at her friend, and her soft green eyes turned cold and angry. "**_You think I enjoy humiliating my self for them! I'm only doing this to gain his trust so we can find Mai, and I suggest you start doing the same._**"

Kelly sighed knowing her friend was right, but there was no way that she was going to act like that with any one, she refused to allow her self to seem defenseless in font of _them. _"**_I know…but I just can't let myself be that way in front of them._**"

Jay smiled and ruffled her friend's hair and said "**_Don't worry Owl I don't expect you to. That's why I'm doing it. Wile you and Zai drive them up the wall, I'll gain there trust and find Mai._**"

"**_Sounds like a plan to me._**" Kelly said wile crossing her arms.

Both girls had been so busy arguing that they didn't realize that the third of there party had joined them. Zai shook her head and quietly said "**_I leave you alone for two minutes and you're already fighting._**"

Both girls jumped and turned to face there amused friend. Gasping the both shrieked "ZAI!"

The said assassin grinned saying "**_That would be me._**"

"**_What are you doing here, aren't you to be bought by some one?_**" Jay asked.

"**_I was. I was bought by Aidan Hiwatari. Ironically the son of Voltaire Hiwatari, the guy Mai killed, and my new 'master' is his son. Kai._**" Zai said wile rolling her eyes.

Jay opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Calab said "Jay, I see you have met Kelly and Zai. That's good; you three will be spending a lot of time together considering your masters are all good friends."

A smirk played across the three girl's faces and Zai said "You don't say."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)**** ****

****Mai's eyes slowly opened and she sat up with a groan. Her side throbbed with pain and when she looked down to inspect it she found it to be tightly wrapped with white cloth.

Sighing she looked around her new surroundings; she was in a small but comfortable room and by the way it was decorated she could tell some of high importance lived here. She was even sitting in a four post bed with white silk sheets covering her body.

Mai jumped slightly and instinctively gabbed her dagger that was forever at her side when the door opened and a young man about her age came into the room.

Ray came into the room and smiled at her. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Mai growled at him and inched away, making Ray frown. "Don't you remember what happened?" he asked softly.

Mai thought for a moment and all the memories from the night before came rushing back. Looking back at Ray she softly said "You saved my life."

Ray smiled again and said "I did. So how did you get shot by an arrow?"

"A stray one I guess. I was just as the wrong place at the wrong time." Mai lied, with a shrug.

Ray nodded and seemed to buy the lie. "Well here, drink some water." The neko-jin said wile handing her a bowl.

Mai smiled and said "Thank you." Than quickly drank the water down before asking "So where are we?"

"We're on my father's ship, we're on our way to china to visit my grandfather." Ray said.

Mai's eyes went wide and she snapped "China! I can't go to China, my friend's need me!"

She then tried to stand but stopped when pain shot through her body. Ray gently made her sit back down and said "Don't worry. It's just until after the winter, then we're coming back. That will give you time to let your body to heal, and in the mean time you will be my guest at my grandfather's house. And don't worry I'm sure your friend's will be fine with out you for a few months."

The assassin was going to argue back, but when she looked into those kind golden pools she just sighed and made her self comfortable. 'Well I am on a boat, what else can I do? Besides I'm due for a vacation, I'm sure the others won't get into to much trouble wile I'm gone.' And with that Mai thanked Ray again and lay back down to sleep…after all how much trouble could three young assassins get into?

**TBC…**

**AN: Yay I'm done! Please re-view! **

**** ****


	3. Chapter 3: The Hiwatari’s

**Toy Soldier **

**Chapter 3: The Hiwatari's**

**AN: thank you to Moon Phases for re-viewing! It means so much to me! Any way on with the fic, and re-view! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai sighed and glared at the floor of the carriage that she was forced to ride in. She was forced to sit on the hard wooden floor wile Aidan got to sit on the comfortable red silk seats.

"Don't look so glum Zai! I understand that this must be scary for you but you may not fret, my son will take good care of you. And as long as you do as you're told you will not be hurt in any way." Aidan said with a friendly smile.

Zai rolled her eyes and muttered "So you want me to be your little lap dog."

"What was that Zai?"

"Nothing Sir." Zai said with a sigh, while thinking 'If any of these little bastards lay's a hand on me I'll slit there throats!'

The Hiwatari and the assassin didn't say another word to one another until they reached the Hiwatari estate. Aidan grinned and said "Well Zai, welcome home!"

Curiosity getting the better of her, Zai slowly climbed into the seat and looked out the small window. The assassin gasped at what she saw; a large white house sitting on perfectly cut green grass was the Hiwatari home.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Zai said in awe, making Aidan chuckle at the expression on her face.

When the carriage was finally pulled to a stop, the door was opened by the driver and Aidan quickly stepped out. Zai jumped from the carriage, with out using the stairs and landed gracefully on her feet.

Aidan shot her a confused look and cleared his throat. "So you can speak another language, huh." It came out more of a statement and not a question.

Zai's eyes widened only millimeters when Aidan told her this, making her remember she had spoken in assassins tongue earlier and she quickly said "Yes, but it's more of a…gibberish language. You know…just between me and my friends."

"Really? But I was sure I have heard it before…only once not to long ago." Aidan said, suddenly suspicious of his new slave.

"Umm…sorry Sir but I think you are mistaken. That is not even a true language…it's more of a…coded way me and my friends speak." Zai said, even though she was lying through her teeth.

Aidan frowned at her, his suspicions not even doused. So taking a page from Jay's book, Zai smiled sweetly at him hoping that she didn't seem psychotic. Aidan shrugged his shoulders and said "In any case follow me and I'll introduce you to your new master."

He then led her inside and when his back was turned she roller her eyes at him wile making faces at him from his back. The other slaves and servants who worked there stopped to stare at her as Zai continued to make faces at the Hiwatari's back.

She looked at a brunet haired girl who glared at her as she walked by. Zai in turn stuck her tongue out at the young servant, who gasped at the new slave's reaction. Slaves were usually quiet and passive, doing as they were told. Most did not dare make faces behind the head master's back in fear that he may turn and see them, and they certainly didn't mock the other servants.

Aidan saw the brunet in the corner of his eye and turned to her and happily said "Hilary! How are you my dear?"

Hilary bowed saying "Fine Sir, I was just looking for Kai. Have you seen him?"

"I believe he is in the library, but I must speak to him right now." Aidan said a friendly smile plastered his face.

"Of course Sir… my I ask who is this crude little…wench?" Hilary asked her voice bitter.

"Oh well that was vary unkind Hilary. But this is Zai, Kai's new slave." Aidan said wile referring to Zai. The said assassin glared at the servant, as if daring her to say something like that again.

Hilary glared back, but her poor excuse of a glare couldn't match the assassin's. Aidan nodded and continued down the hall, ignoring the two girls glaring daggers at each other. Hilary sneered in a voice low enough so that only Zai could hear her "If you think I'll let you take Kai from me, you're wrong little girl. Cause I'll make you pay if you do."

Zai glared at Hilary and said "And you think I want him? Don't make me laugh you little bitch, and if you threaten me again you'll be the one to pay. Understand?"

The two girls fell silent and continued to glare at each other until Aidan's called for Zai to follow him. Shooting Hilary one last glare, Zai quickly followed the noble to the library.

"Good, I'm glad that you met Hilary…as you will probably be spending a lot of time with her." Aidan sighed.

"I can tell she has a thing for your son…Sir." Zai sighed.

Aidan sighed and nodded saying "She dose, but Kai wants nothing to do with her. I think he finds her too…bossy."

The assassin stayed quite, and only nodded. Aidan led Zai to the library and when they came into the room the young assassin thought 'This is ware Mai was to kill the old man.'

She looked around the room to find a large fireplace with three large comfy looking chairs sitting in front of it. The walls were covered with hundreds of books, and above the fireplace was a coat of arms; a large gold shield with a phoenix breathing fire carved into it.

The room really was beautiful and Zai was so busy inspecting her new surroundings she didn't notice a boy about her age sitting on a chair comfortably. He had two toned blue/slate hair, cold crimson eyes with four blue triangles painted on his face…and he looked like he hadn't had a day of fun in ages.

He stood and walked to the assassin, clearing his throat to get her attention. Zai snapped back to reality and came face to face with her new master. He glared at her trying to stare her down. But Zai glared back, doing her best not to blink; Kai unfortunately for him blinked first making Zai grin.

Kai glared at her and started to walk around her, inspecting her. Zai on her part didn't like it one bit, the way he circled her it made her feel as if he were inspecting a horse about to be shot.

When Kai had finally done inspecting his new 'pet' he poked her in the arm and frowned. "She's kind of muscular for a girl." He said sounding board.

Zai frowned and looked down at her arms, seeing nothing wrong with them. "What's wrong with my arms?" she snapped.

Kai looked surprised at her tone of voice and coldly said "I didn't say there was any thing wrong with them, I just said that you are more muscular then most females. And don't ever speak to me that way again. Understand?"

Glaring Zai sneered "Yes master."

Glaring back at her Kai asked "Are you sure about her father?"

The older Hiwatari grinned and said "Of course Kai, just give her a chance."

Kai sighed and said "Fine than, follow me."

Kai then led Zai from the room and went down the hall. He stopped at ever corner and peeked around it, looking around carefully before descending down it. After the third or fourth time of doing this Zai finally asked "What the hell are you doing?"

Kai looked at her and said "First off don't swear…at least not in front of my mother or sister. Secondly I'm making sure Hilary isn't around."

"You mean that annoying little brat I met coming in?" Zai asked amused.

"The one with brown hair?" Kai sighed.

"That would be her." Zai shrugged.

Kai sighed again as they went up the stairs wile saying "Yes that's Hilary. She's a servant who has a slight obsession with me, she just will not leave me alone…but then again she seems to follow any thing male around like a little pup."

"You mean any thing male with money?"

Frowning Kai nodded, knowing that was probably the only reason Hilary followed him and his friends around like a little dog. Kai shook his head as they reached the top of the stair well and Zai saw a small girl with long blue hair and bright crimson eyes look up at her.

The little girl clung to a yellow blanket, and was vary tinny, delicate looking like she might shatter if a strong wind were to blow.

The girl, who looked to be about seven, smiled and ran up to Kai giving him a tight hug wile squealing with joy. Kai chuckled and picked the little girl up and said "Hello Kala, have you been a good girl?"

Kala nodded happily but frowned suddenly and quietly said "But the Tarman brothers were being mean to me again."

Kai frowned and sneered "The Tarman brothers? I thought I told them to leave you alone?"

The little girl put her head down onto Kai's shoulder and sniffed a little. Sighing Kai said "Don't worry I'll deal with them later."

Kala nodded and ran off when Kai put her down. Zai shot Kai a confused look and he said "Kala is my little sister, and our neighbors who we share land with, have two boys. Any way they're always picking on Kala because she's so much smaller then them."

Zai nodded and thought 'Two boys picking on a little girl is not a good thing.' She smirked to her self as she thought of different ways of making those little brats pay for being so mean…it was after all not nice to pick on a little girl.

Kai in the mean time lead Zai along the hall to what would now be her room. "This is ware you'll sleep, my room is right be side yours that way you'll be in calling distance. I'll give you the day off to day so you can settle in, tomorrow you'll start, understand?"

Sighing Zai nodded and Kai turned leaving. Sighing again Zai went into her room and fell asleep not noticing a little silver bell above her bed…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai slept soundlessly in a semi comfortable bed. Then an annoying ring of a bell rang out through the silence, making the occupant of the room stir slightly. Forcing open duel colored eyes she looked up at the little bell above her head that was ringing like there was no tomorrow.

Zai glared at the little silver bell that was ringing madly above her. Sighing in annoyance the assassin reached up and grabbed the bell pulling it down and shoved it under her pillow before going back to sleep. Unaware that she has pulled the bell right off the wall.

Mean wile in Kai's room, he was madly pulling on the string that was no doubtable ringing the bell in Zai's room. He sighed in annoyance and pulled it harder when suddenly it was ripped from his hand and smacked against the roof.

Kai stared in shock and angrily got out of bed. He stormed over to Zai's room, only to find her sleeping with the bell under her pillow.

Growling Kai snapped "Zai get your lazy ass out of bed!"

The assassin cracked one eye open to look at Kai, she growled and closed her eye again. Kai gasped and sneered "Get your ass up!"

"Were you the one ringing that god damn bell?" Zai asked sleepily.

"Yes! And when you hear it you had better come when I call you." Kai snapped.

Zai sighed and suddenly threw the bell at Kai, hitting him in the head wile sneering "Go to hell!"

Kai rubbed his aching head and pulled Zai out of bed by her foot. She landed on the cold ground with a thump and Kai sneered "Go. Get. My. Breakfast."

Zai stood and gritted her teeth, fighting the need to knock Kai's front teeth from his head. "Of course Master, I'll bring it to your room." She said between gritted teeth.

"Good." Kai said and he left the room, leaving a fuming assassin behind.

Kai went to his room and happily sat on his large bed waiting for his slave to bring him his meal. Kai was vary smug with him self, Zai had proven to be a little rebellious, but with a little force she did as she was told.

Kai continued to smirk when Zai came into the room, carrying a silver tray with Kai's breakfast on it. She smirked evilly as she sat the tray next to him, and before he could do any thing she picked up a pot of warm honey and turned it up side down.

It wasn't scolding hot, but warm enough so that most of it slipped from the small pot and on to Kai's head. Zai then left the room a smirk plastered her face.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai walked down the halls laughing her head off, the look on Kai's face when she had dumped the honey on his head was priceless. She had not laughed so hard in a long time.

But she stopped suddenly when she saw a pretty woman with long slate hair and large green eyes. She walked up to Zai and the said assassin bowed in respect. The woman stopped and smiled at her and said "You're Zai right?"

Zai smiled, the woman was kind and had a soft voice. "Yes, but I don't know who you are."

The woman smiled and said "Lady Teara. Are you doing any thing right now Zai?"

"No not really." Zai shrugged.

"Well in that case why don't you go out to the orchard and pick some apples. Then bring them down to the kitchens for the cooks to make apple pie." Lady Teara said kindly.

Zai smiled and nodded saying "Ok…erm I mean of course Lady Teara."

With that Zai headed to her room, quickly dressed and headed out side to the orchard ware she found baskets ready to be used. Taking one she then climbed up a tree and stated to pick apples from the highest branch.

Zai sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "How could a woman who is so kind have a son who's such an ass whole?" she muttered to her self.

Zai sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree in an attempt to get some sleep; as an assassin she spent most of her waking moments at night, and she wasn't used to being awake during the day.

But just as her eyes finally slid shut and sleep was about to claim her, a shriek was heard snapping the assassin from her blissful sleep. Her eyes scanned the area and fell on the little girl with blue hair...Kala.

Two much larger boys, who both had jet-black hair and were more on the chubby side, were picking on little Kala. The bigger of the two pushed her to the ground, making the little girl cry.

"Aww what's wrong little cry baby? Not so brave with out your big brother around are ya!" One sneered.

The little girl sniffed and hugged her yellow blanket tightly to her chest as the two older boys picked on her. Zai's eyes narrowed as she glared at the two large boys, and the assassin sneered "Pigs."

The assassin leapt from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Picking up an apple Zai marched up to the boys and with all her might she hurled the apple at one of the boys, hitting him in the back of his head.

The boy slowly turned around and glared at the 'slave'. But Zai only matched his glare with her own, daring the boys to say or do any thing to her or the little girl.

"Please help me." Kala sniffled.

The smaller of the boys sneered "Oh shut up you little brat!" then lifted his foot to kick the little girl, but a flash of black flew by him and the next thing he saw was a fist smashing into his face.

The smaller boy fell backwards, crashing painfully to the ground; Kala was curled up in a ball be hide Zai, prepared to take a hit. She looked up confused when it never came and she smiled when she saw Zai standing over her protectively.

The boy pulled himself up, and even though he was smaller than his brother, he was bigger then Zai…well width wise any way.

The large boy sneered "What the hell are you doing you little bitch slave!"

Zai turned to face the other boy; her eyes cold and deadly like a predator, and in an equally cold voice sneered "And you think you have the fucking right to hurt Kala. Last time I checked the strong should protect the weak."

The smaller of the two made a move to attack but was stopped when her foot snapped up, kicking and breaking his noise. He fell to the ground crying out in pain, and before the bigger of the two could do any thing, Zai elbowed him in the face.

He to cried out in pain and crashed to the ground. Both boys quickly stood up and ran off, the bigger yelling out "I'll have you whipped for this!"

"Yeah, do it I dare ya! See if I care, 'cause I'd rather be in pain knowing I broke your noise then let you pick on Kala! Besides do you really want to admit that you got beat by a little slave girl?" Zai called back, a grin plastered her face.

The two shocked boys ran off, both not looking back even once. Once they were gone Zai picked up the little girl and said "Are you ok?"

The little blue-net nodded and clung tightly to the assassin. Zai chuckled and brought the little girl back home, forgetting about the apples. "Thank you. Most of the servants or slaves just turn their backs when they pick on me." A soft and quiet voice whispered in Zai's ear.

The assassin smirked and said "Well don't worry, they won't bug you any more and if they do you just tell me."

The little girl nodded and wiped away a tear that fell from her crimson eyes. "Hey don't cry, there just a bunch of dumb asses and if they know what's good for them they'll leave you alone."

She smiled and said "If they bug me again will you hit them again?"

Zai laughed and said "Don't you worry about a thing; I'll kick the crap out of them."

Zai carried Kala all the way back to the mansion to find Kai standing out side waiting for her…and he looked pretty pissed. He glared at her until he saw her carrying his little sister.

His face softened with concern and he asked "What happened?"

"Two boys with black hair were picking on her." Zai said handing the little girl over to her brother.

"The Tarman brothers?" Kai asked his eyes darkened with hatred.

Kala nodded and looking up at her brother she said "But you don't have to do any thing, Zai hit them and they ran away."

Kai looked up in surprise and said "You protected my sister?"

Zai frowned and said "I was to do some thing else?"

"Well most slaves of servants run when they see the Tarman brother's picking on my sister." Kai said.

"Well I'm not like most people. I don't see the point in letting a couple of bullies push a little girl around." Zai said coldly.

"They're vary big boys though, they could have easily hurt you and my sister. And yet you still stood up for my sister?" Kai said surprised.

Zai blinked at him and slowly said "…Yeah…what was I suppose to do? Leave her there at their mercy?"

"Most do." Kai said darkly wile glaring at Hilary as she came out of the mansion, humming softly to her self.

"I take it you don't like her vary much?"

Glaring at her Kai said "You may have poured honey on my head, but _she _left my sister at the mercy of those little bastards."

"Hmm so she's a bitch and a coward."

Kai shrugged and said "In any case go bring the apples to the kitchen and go help…Ian and muck out the stalls."

Kai then turned and took Kala inside, the little girl smiled and waved at the assassin, who waved good-bye back. Zai then turned to go get the apples, but her eyes locked with Hilary's and the two girls glared at each other with pure hatred.

Zai sneered at her then left to get the apples, leaving Hilary alone. 'How did she do that, I've been trying to get Kai to talk to me for months and she's only been here a day and already he talks to her more then me!' the young servant thought to her self wile the duel eyed girl walked away.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

After bringing the basket of apples to the kitchen Zai headed out to the barn ware she met Ian; Ian was a vary short boy about ten or eleven years old, and still had his baby fat. He had ruby eyes and had messy dark purple hair. But the kid was kind and was some one you could actually talk to and feel comfortable doing it.

Wile the pair happily talked about nothing in particular, they heard some one yell out in frustration. The pair shot each other a confused look and went out into the field to see a wild black horse bucking and running around his pen.

Kai and Kala were standing safely on the other side of the fence and a boy with dirty blond hair scrambled over the fence. "Sorry Kai, I couldn't get near that thing. It's too wild and keeps kicking me." The blond haired boy sighed.

Kai glared at the horse and said "Don't worry about it Michael, I didn't expect you to."

Michael frowned and looked back at the wild black horse. "Wow what a pretty horse that is." Ian said in awe.

Zai grinned and said "Yeah he is."

Zai then walked over to Kai, Ian saw her walking towards them and ran to catch up with her. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her.

"Getting us out of mucking stalls, so shh!" Zai said with a grin.

Ian shut his mouth as Zai went up to Kai and said "Nice horse. Doesn't like to play nice though dose he?"

Kai glared at her and snapped "Aren't you suppose to be mucking stalls?"

"Yeah…but I'm willing to make a deal."

"Such as…"

"If I can get that horse to calm down, you give me and Ian the day off and _you_ and your friend muck the stalls."

Grinning Kai said "And if you can't?"

"Then…I'll be a good little slave and I won't dump honey on your head tomorrow morning." Zai said with a grin.

Only looking at her out of the corner of his eye Kai said "Ok then, go. Tame the horse that not even a horse tamer could."

Zai smirked as she climbed over the fence, strutting to the horse that snorted at her angrily. Ian watched from the other side of the fence and said "Be careful Zai."

The assassin smirked as the horse charged at her, stopping right in front of her, rearing up pawing at the air above her. But Zai didn't move as the horse came back down onto all fours and snorted at her.

Zai kept eye contact with the huge beast and softly stared to sing in a language that no one else could understand. Slowly the horse calmed down and allowed the human girl to touch him.

Zai grinned and patted the horse's neck wile behind her every one stared in shock.

"You can under stand the assassin's language; you are definitely an assassin's horse." Zai said softly.

Mean wile from behind her Kai said in shock "Unbelievable…she did it…in no time at all."

"That means you guys have to muck the stalls now." Ian said, he too was in shock, making the other two boys glare at him.

Zai then smirked and walked back to the fence, the black stallion following close behind her. She smirked and sat on the fence. "Can I pat the big pony?" Kala asked cutely.

Patting the horse's head Zai nodded and Kala was able to pat his chest. But when Michael went to pat the horse, it reared up, pawed the air and took off running in the other direction.

The little girl smiled and said "I like him, he's nice."

Zai smirked and said "He is."

"How did you do that!" Kai asked still shocked.

Zai shrugged and said "I guess the stallion prefers a women's touch."

Zai jumped from the fence and quickly followed by Ian, left the field. Kala jumped from the fence and she too followed the assassin. "Have fun mucking stalls Kai!" Zai called back at him.

Kai sighed and said "She annoys me some times."

"Some times?" Michael asked shocked.

"Some times…" Kai shrugged. 'But what language was she speaking?' the young Hiwatari thought to him self…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile Zai, Ian and Kala all lay out in a grassy field in the apple orchard, cloud watching. Wile the younger two were pointing out the different shapes the clouds made, Zai grinned and thought 'Well, I've beaten two bastards, pissed Kai off twice to day, stuck up for Kala, made a friend in Ian, tamed a wild horse…well kind of and made an enemy out of Hilary. Huh and it's only my first day here…how long these people can survive with me here?'

Smirking Zai then pointed at a cloud that look remarkably like one of the boys that she had beaten earlier and declared "It's a pig!"

**TBC…**

**AN: Yup that's it I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kuznetsov’s

**Toy Soldier **

**Chapter 4: The Kuznetsov's**

**AN: Umm…on ward with the story! And more re-views please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly stood out side of a large dark mansion, glaring miserably at it. Its color seemed to reflect her mood; dark and cold. The older Kuznetsov lead the way to the house, growling at Kelly telling her to follow.

As they reached the front door two girls dressed in pale pink dresses and white aprons came running out of the house. They bowed in respect and quickly straitened, waiting for there master to say something.

Andrew cleared his throat and said "Clarisse, Mandy have you been watching Bryan?"

The one with pale orange hair with freckles smiled evilly and nodded. "Oh yes Sir we have, and he has been with him mother all day. He even brought her some water when she asked for it and did not tell a servant to do it for him. Not vary noble like now is it?"

Andrew smirked and said "No it is not. Good job Clarisse. Mandy do you have anything to report?"

Mandy, who had platinum blond hair, big blue eyes and undoubtedly stuffed her bra, said "Of course Sir! I over heard him telling his mother that you were an overbearing bastard who should burn in hell!"

The old Kuznetsov cocked a bushy eyebrow and said "He did, did he?"

Mandy smiled sweetly wile batting her long black eyelashes. Kelly rolled her eyes in disgust, she had only been there for two minutes and she already didn't like the servants.

Kelly watched Mandy carefully and by her body language the young assassin could tell she was lying. Andrew suddenly cleared his throat and said "Girls this is Bryan's new slave, Kelly. I expect both you girls to teach her the rules under stand?"

Both girls looked at Kelly and frowned; the assassin was the exact opposite of them. They were small delicate girls with almost no muscle mass and both stuffed there bra to get a bigger bust and both had light hair to add to the defenseless look. Wile Kelly had a medium build like she had been working out or fighting for most of her life (which she had been), she was at least a head or two taller then them, had a considerable smaller bust; she had black and white hair, making her look more like the assassin she was and not the slave she was pretending to be.

Both girls blinked at Kelly and in quiet voices said "Yes sir." Although neither of them seemed happy with the idea of having to be around her.

Andrew smiled and said "Magnificent, now Kelly here is the most important thing you will do for me wile you are here. You must keep an eye on my son, your master, Bryan. If you see him doing something that a noble man should not be doing, you must remember it and tell me as soon as you can, understand?"

Giving Andrew a suspicious look Kelly asked "Of course…Sir…but may I ask what you deem unfit?"

"Of course, showing any emotion or kindness to the servants or slaves."

Kelly's eyes widened slightly and Mandy said "Or doing servant work like fetching a bowl of water for his mother!"

"Or saying unthinkable things about Master Kuznetsov!" Clarisse exclaimed.

Andrew smiled and patted the girls on the head and said "Vary good girls, now you may go about your business."

Smiling both girls chimed "Yes Sir."

Andrew then turned and headed up the stairs and as Kelly went to follow but a delicate hand stopped her. Kelly turned to face Mandy and the said servant said "Listen you had better do as we tell you unless you want to get hurt!"

Kelly's eyes hardened and she sneered wile removing the girl's hand "First of all if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your hands off me. Secondly you lied about what…that kid said about his father."

Mandy smirked and said "Bryan? So he's an ass whole who deserves what ever he gets from his father…and who care's if I bent the truth a little?"

"What will his punishment be?" Kelly demanded.

"The little bastard will probably get beaten. But he deserves it, him and his bitch of a mother!" Clarisse sneered.

Kelly glared at the two servants and her defenses went up. In an icy cold voice said "I suggest you two watch your backs…accidents can happen."

"Was that a threat?" Mandy demanded.

Andrew called in an angry voice for Kelly to follow him and as she turned to go inside the building she said over her shoulder "That's for you to decide."

She then left the two girls, too shocked to say any thing and as Kelly walked up the dark stairs, she couldn't help but ponder 'Why am I so defensive over other people's well being? Hell I don't even now this guy and I'm already on his side…with my luck he'll be a complete ass whole.'

Kelly sighed and went inside the building, quickly catching up to the older man. But as soon as she got with in range of him, he grabbed her around the throat and threw her up against the wall and sneered "When I call you, you had better come right away!"

Glaring at the old man Kelly gasped out "Yes Sir." Of course she had a few choice words for the old man and the thought of him 'accidentally' suffocating him self was vary appealing…but then again suffocation was such an amateur way of doing her job. She could be much more creative, she was after all a Night Stalker.

That thought made Kelly smirk to herself as the Kuznetsov man let her go, allowing her body to drop to the floor in a small heap. She coughed and gasped for air as she stood up quickly following the man wile plotting his death in a creative way…

Andrew lead Kelly up stairs and into a large room ware three people were already there. A large bed was pushed up against a wall and a frail looking woman with light purple hair lay. Sitting beside her a boy about Kelly's age sat; he had lilac hair, light green eyes and was slightly built. Kelly smirked slightly and thought to her self 'Well some one needs to go out and get some sun…he's like a freaking ghost.'

A maid who was also dressed in a pale pink dress and a white apron was on the other side of the bed, a large smile spread across her face. The boy was gently laying a damp cloth on the women's forehead, a small but sad smile on his face. He was also softly talking to the women, who would occasionally nod in response.

But when Andrew cleared his throat, the maid snapped to attention, her large friendly smile disappearing and she stared ahead emotionlessly. The boy quickly stood, his small smile was replaced with a frown and he glared at the older man.

The women in the bed sat up and quickly said "Oh Andrew your home how was your trip?"

The Kuznetsov man only nodded an acknowledgment to the women and walked up to the younger man and grabbed the back of his head by his hair, forcing him to look up at the bigger man. "I heard you were speaking distasteful things about me, Bryan."

Bryan glared up at his father and sneered "No I have said nothing, _father_"

Andrew's fist suddenly collided with Bryan's stomach, making the boy gasp and fall to the ground. But the older Kuznetsov grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, not allowing him to fall.

Kelly clenched her fists and kept silent when Andrew sneered "Don't lie to me you little bastard, I know you spoke poorly of me."

Bryan glared and the older man and he raised his fist to strike the youth again but a sick and weak voice said "NO! Andrew put him down right now!"

The older male looked over at his sick wife in bed and with a sigh dropped Bryan. Andrew cleared his throat and said "Of course. Now then Bryan, once you pick yourself up off the floor you can meet your new slave, her name is Kelly."

Bryan forced himself up onto all fours and glared up at the blue eyed girl with black and white hair. She put out a hand to offer help, but Bryan swatted it away and slowly stood on his own, glaring at the girl with untrusting eyes.

"Well I'm glade you two are getting along so well. Now why don't you take her out of here so I may speak to your mother." Andrew said, sounding board.

In an emotionless voice Bryan said "Of course father."

He then nodded to his mother, who nodded back in response. Bryan then left, and motioned for Kelly to follow him. Looking back only once, the assassin quickly followed her new master down the hall. Mandy smirked at him as they past by her; Bryan growl at her. She threw her head back and laughed.

Bryan sighed and shook his head and in a cold voice said "This is where I sleep. Your room is across the hall, and under no circumstances may you enter my room with out permission. Understand?"

Kelly sighed and in a board voice said "Yes Sir."

Bryan nodded and said "Good, I'll be in my room…why don't you go get something to eat."

Kelly nodded and noticed a look of mistrust in the boy's eyes. Sighed Kelly asked "Bry…I mean sir are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now go get something to eat and leave me alone." With that Bryan went into his room shutting the door behind him.

Kelly sighed and turned to go find the kitchen, only to find Mandy standing be hind her looking vary unhappy. "Now listen here you little bitch, your job is to watch that little son of a bitch! You make sure that every time that Master Andrew asks about Bryan you tell him something. Even if you have to lie about it!"

Kelly glared at her and sneered "Go to hell."

Mandy glared at her and sneered back "I could have you killed you know? And if you don't listen to me I will have you killed."

With that Mandy left, she pushed past Kelly and stormed down the hall. Kelly glared after her, Mandy had just made the biggest mistake in her life…she threatened an assassin. A slightly psychotic and dangerous assassin….and Kelly hated being threatened.

But revenge would come later…not just for her but for her new 'master' Bryan too. She couldn't help it; she all ways rooted for the under dog and if she could help out well then she would. Of course she always was the silent kind of deadly help.

But like she thought, that would come later, right now she was hungry. Starving even, and after about an hour or so of searching for the kitchens Kelly found it. She also found a plump, blond haired women humming happily as she made…something.

The young assassin cleared her throat, making the women whip around to see the intruder. But when she saw Kelly she smiled happily saying "Why hello there, you must be Bryan's new slave! Well welcome to the kitchens my name is Molly Jefferson. But please call me Molly. So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could get something to eat?" Kelly asked.

Molly smiled happily and said "Of course! How about a sandwich?"

Kelly smiled and nodded. Molly smiled happily as she made Kelly a ham sandwich. Once she was done she proudly gave Kelly the sandwich wile asking "So what's your name?"

Swallowing a bit of the sandwich she said "Kelly."

Molly nodded and repeated her name, determined to remember her name. Kelly quickly ate her sandwich and once she was done she offered to help Molly with something since she was so nice to her.

Since Kelly really didn't know how to cook (that was Jay's 'job') Molly suggested that Kelly cut up herbs. But just before she stared a man came in asking for some kind of herb that Kelly had never heard of. Apparently one of the horses was sick and had chronic diarrhea, but nothing too important to Kelly.

Sighing Kelly went to work cutting up the herbs and quickly realized that they stained her fingers puke green. Sighing Kelly darkly thought 'God damn it! Stupid herbs there dying my fingers green, stupid herbs, I'm goanna have to…'

Kelly froze, her eyes widened and an evil smirk spread across her face as an evil idea popped into her mind. She quickly cut up the herbs, making sure that she cut up more then needed. The extra bit of herbs she shoved them into her favorite (and according to her) lucky red bandana. She tied her bandana tightly and shoved it back into her pocket, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Umm Molly do you mind if I go exploring?" Kelly asked, trying to as innocent as she could.

Molly smiled and said "Go right a head…although you might want to go check with Bryan first."

Kelly nodded and as she turned her back to Molly, she rolled her eyes at the thought of asking for permission to do any thing…but of course that would give her an alibi…so with a depressed sigh Kelly made her way up to Bryan's room…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly slowly opened the door to Bryan's room and sighed when she found him asleep on his bed. She turned to leave, not wanting to disturbed him but stopped when she saw he was sleeping on top of his blankets.

Sighing Kelly went to pull the blankets out from under him, but as soon as she touched him, Bryan's eyes snapped opened and he tightly grabbed her wrists. He threw her to the ground, sitting on top of her, but Kelly threw all of her body weight to the side knocking Bryan off of her. She then sat on top of him, pinning his arms beneath him wile she sat on his chest.

"Let me go!" Bryan growled.

"Not till you calm down!" Kelly snapped wile she kept her grip tight on Bryan wile he thrashed about trying to get free.

Bryan stopped and glared up at her with angry, hurt, even scared eyes all mixed together. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I just wanted to know if I could go out side."

"I don't care, just get out of my room!" he sneered.

Kelly looked down at him and asked "Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?"

Bryan looked up at her slightly surprised and said "You slaves and servants are all the same, you'll tell my father any thing to get me in trouble."

Kelly slowly got off of him and said "I wouldn't say any thing to get you in trouble."

"And that's what they all say."

"Well I'm not your average slave." Kelly said as she turned to leave.

"How so?" Bryan asked sitting up.

"How many female slaves do you know can pin you to the ground? Any way I'll be out side." Then she left.

Bryan looked up surprise and watched her leave. With a sigh Bryan fell back into his bed, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders thinking 'wow…she's got guts…' before falling asleep.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly walked across the field, and easily saw the horse with diarrhea; it was the one that wouldn't stop going to the bathroom. 'Well at least I won't have to worry about finding horse crap.' Kelly thought with a grin.

Kelly walked across the large field until she came to the forest that grew on the Kuznetsov property. She easily walked between the cluttered forest, hell she felt more at home in the forest than she did inside a building considering it was in a forest Kelly spent most of her life training.

She wandered around the forest, looking under every log and rock searching for something…any thing that could be used to get back at those two little bitches. And after an hour or so of searching the forest Kelly smelt it…a foul, make-you-want-to-puke-your-guts-out kind of smell…no stench was a better word for it.

Kelly's noise wrinkled up as she followed the stench back to its organ; she found it under a decaying log. A dead skunk lay under the log, and decay had long since set in. There was next to no fur left on the small creatures body and chewed up muscles could be seen through the skin.

Now a normal person would have been disgusted by the seen, but to Kelly this was a gold mind. This was exactly what Kelly was looking for, it was foul, disgusting, make most girls (and some guys) squeal and squirm in disgust…it was perfect.

Kelly smirked and picked it up by the tail, its intestines fell from its body. Kelly sighed and grinned, it this didn't make one of those girls scream, nothing would.

So with an evil smirk Kelly slipped through the forest and back into the field, she went into the barn and found a small wooden box and after placing the dead skunk inside the box. She then slipped out into the field and after finding a vary runny, smelly and gross horse poop.

Grinning she carefully scooped it up into the box and headed back inside the mansion. She carefully slipped up into Clarisse and Mandy's room with out being seen. With an evil grin Kelly pulled the skunk from the box and stuffed it under Clarisse's bed and shoved one of her daggers she always cared strapped to her thigh, through the small creatures body; that way if they _did_ find it soon it would take them a wile to get the dagger out of the floor. Still smirking she dumped the runny horse manure under Mandy's bed; the horse dung instantly was absorbed into the wooden floor so that even if some one was to find it quickly they would never be rid of the smell. And the longer it sat there the worst the smell would get…especially on a hot day.

Snickering evilly Kelly made her way to the mean girls bathroom; ware she pulled her bandana out from her pocket and took out the herbs. She then smeared some of the herbs into there soap and smirked. After placing the soap back carefully on the sink she crushed up the remanding herbs and dumped them into there shampoo.

Then, just as she had done nothing, Kelly put the bottles back and left the room after throwing the box out the window and smirked when she heard it shatter into pieces. She was in an incredibly good mood when she left the girls room that she didn't even mind when Bryan ordered her to make his bed.

"Kelly make my bed, have it done by the time I get back!" He had barked.

Kelly merely smiled and happily chirped "Sure!"

Bryan sent her a sarcastically scared/confused look before disappearing into his mother's room. Shrugging Kelly went to work making his bed. Once she was done Kelly smiled at her handy work; she was quite happy with her work since she had never bothered to make her own bed back at home.

She sighed sadly; true she was the slightly psychotic one of there little fucked up family, but that was just it they were a family. They were all they had and she missed her friends and was deadly worried about her little 'sister' Mai. Was she ok? Was she alive, was she hurt, was that guy taking good care of her? Kelly had no idea and it drove her nuts not being able to protect her family.

She sighed and scratched the back of her neck as she looked at the neatly made bed that she had just made. She needed to find a way to relax a little, bad things could happen if she got to stressed and she didn't want to end up hurting some one who didn't disserved it…of course if it were Kuznetsov senior, or one of the little tramps that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Of course if any one was going to get hurt it would be an innocent, like Molly or Bryan.

So with a sigh Kelly jumped onto Bryan's bed and sat down. She discovered the bed was vary soft and bouncy when she first jumped onto the bed. Smiling, Kelly hopped on her bum as she bounced on Bryan's bed. Her smile widened and she stood, jumping happily on Bryan's bed, the blankets and sheets stared to get crumpled as she jumped.

Bryan came into his room and frowned when he saw his new slave jumping happily on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bryan demanded.

"Bouncing. Want. To. Join. Me?" Kelly asked between bounces.

Bryan followed Kelly bounce with his eyes and said "I could have you beaten for this."

"I know but you won't." Kelly said as continued to jump. "Are you sure you don't want to bounce?"

Sighing Bryan said "No. And why would I _not _have you beaten?"

"Because, I'm a cute, sweat, girl who is _going _to be your friend weather you like it or not!" Kelly declared as she continued to happily bounce.

Bryan sighed and watched her happily bounce, and he knew she was right, just seeing the happy look on her face made Bryan smiled just a little. Not enough to be noticed…by most people any way. Kelly had noticed and smiled as well. She normally would not be so bubbly and hyper active but revenge would always made her so hyper.

"You sure you don't want to bounce?" Kelly asked again.

Sighing Bryan shook his head no, the last time he was caught bouncing on his bed his father had punished him badly for it…he could barley move for a few days after.

Bryan shook his head again and said "Well come on then."

Kelly stopped bouncing, landing on her bottom on the bed. "Why where are we going?" she asked cautiously.

"The library. You're going to help me carry the books up here, so hurry up and come on." Bryan called over his shoulder.

Jumping off the bed Kelly quickly followed her new 'master' down stairs to the library. On there way down Kelly heard Mandy tell Clarisse that see wanted to have a bath first. Kelly just smirked happily as they fought over who went first…

Once Bryan was done picking out which books that he wanted, he thrust the books into Kelly's hands and told her to follow him. Sighing Kelly did as she was told and just as the pair were making there way up the stairs an ear shattering scream was coming from Mandy and Clarisse's room.

Giving Kelly a confused look, Bryan quickened his pace to see what the matter was, and Kelly just smirked and took her sweet time. She was about half way up the stairs when she heard Bryan howling with laughter, so Kelly her self quickened her pace to reach the top of the stairs and what she saw made her laugh even harder; both Mandy and Clarisse had that gross green color streaked onto there skin. It didn't even come out evenly, and the green streaks were darker in some places and in others there were none. And the fact that it would be a few weeks before it all came out made her laugh harder. But there hair was a lot worst; both girls heads now looked like a baby had puked in there once light hair, staining it a disgusting green color.

Both girls were screaming in horror and Bryan simple walked by, laughing his head off. As Kelly walked by them she said "Green is not your color."

Both girls glared at her, making the assassin laugh at there misfortune. Kelly made her way to Bryan's room to find him still laughing.

"So what do you think happened to them?" He asked wile wiping a way a tear from laughing too hard.

Kelly put the books down and with a shrug said "I have no idea."

But Bryan couldn't help but notice an evil kind of glint in Kelly's eyes and he couldn't help but wonder 'She couldn't have done this…could she?'

**TBC…**

**AN: Thank you to the people that re-viewed! **


	5. Chapter 5: All for a piece of gold

**Toy Soldier **

**Chapter 5: All for a piece of gold**

**AN: Yay! I have 9 re-views! Thank you all to have re-viewed and please keep doing so and enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai hummed happily as she walked happily behind Kai, she was unusually happy to day and she was determined to make that day a good day. Kai was going to see his two friends Tala and Bryan, but more importantly was that Kelly and Jay were going to be there.

Things were also going better then Zai had thought; over the past few weeks she and Kai had made some sort of odd bond or friendship. She beat up the Tarman brothers (well she was really protecting Kala, but beating up the two brothers was an added bonus) and telling Hilary off. In turn Kai would protect her from the angry Tarman adults (even though she really didn't need protection) and he really wasn't all that bad, Zai had decided a wile back.

Wile Zai was in thought and happily humming; Kai looked over his shoulder and with a smirk asked "What are you so happy about? I thought after the beating you gave the Tarman brothers you would be in a cranky mood from you injured your knuckles."

Zai looked down at her bandaged knuckles and sighed. After she had found the two brothers picking on Kala yet again, her instincts took over and she beat the crap out of the pair of them, damaging her knuckles in the process. There were at this time, swelling and slightly purple and she had to pop two of them back into the joints. "I know, but my friends are your friends slaves…I guess I'm just happy that I'm going to be seeing them." Zai said with a shrug.

Kai nodded and led Zai through a large silver gate that lead to the Ivanov estate. He lead her over to a large tree ware two males were all ready sitting, one with red hair and the other had lilac. Kai walked up to the red head and poked him hard in the ribs.

He squealed in a girlish way and cursed at Kai for being a jerk. After a quick introduction Zai quickly went over to Kelly and Jay, who were sitting not far under another tree.

Zai sighed and sat in the cool shade and said "So how's every one doing?"

The other two sighed in mock annoyance, but Kelly quickly noticed Zai's bandaged hands. Raising an eye brow she asked "What happened to your hands? Did that little bastard over there do that to you?"

"Huh? Oh my knuckles don't worry! I beat up a couple of rich boys for picking on Kala…Kai's little sister."

Jay grinned and said "_**And you tell Kelly to be nice**._"

Zai smirked, happy to hear the assassins language again, answered "**_Well she is only seven and delicate. What was I going to do? Let those bastards beat her up. Not likely, so how was your time with the nobles?_**"

Kelly ginned and said "_**Better then I thought. As much as it pains me to say so Bryan's not that bad, but I think I'm going to kill his father though…stupid bastard! But any ways I got revenge on two servants with a dead skunk, horse poop, and herbs that stain a dirty green. Jay was just telling me about her time with Tala**._"

Jay grinned and said "_**Boring really. Tala's really shy around girls and it took a wile to get him to warm up to me. It's cute really**._"

Jay grinned and thought back to there first meeting…

**Flash Back**

Jay stood nervously in a large room and a shy red head was standing across from her staring at his feet.

He cleared his throat and said "So…you're a slave…how's that treating you?"

Jay grinned. He was shy but had some sense of humor, so Jay decided to play along. "Oh…I really don't recommend it. You know the hours suck and so dose the pay. I've really had better jobs."

Tala relaxed a little and laughed…

**End Flash Back**

Jay grinned and said "**_Yeah…life is ok for now. But I have to bring him his breakfast every morning._**"

Zai grinned and said "_**Same…I ended up pouring honey on his head**._"

The girls snorted with laughter making Bryan look up and ask "What are you three laughing at?"

Smiling with a hint of mirth they all chimed "Nothing!"

Before laughing again, making the boys look at them oddly wondering if they really up to 'nothing'. But they shrugged if off and continued to talk about Tala's up coming trip and the party that was going to be held at the Granger estate in a few days.

Once the girls were sure that they were back in there own little world, Kelly asked "_**So…any word on ware Mai is yet or the name of her savoir?**" _

Zai shook her head no saying "_**Nothing yet but I'm keeping an ear open**._" None of the assassins noticing that the boys were talking about there friend Ray who was visiting his family in China…but they all missed the fact that they mentioned that he found an injured girl in the street…

But no they were talking about other matters…

"_**I'm board**._" Kelly whined.

Zai rolled her eyes and said "**_Well what do you do for fun at Bryan's place?_**"

"_**Annoy Bryan. He has such a short fuse, its fun nearly making him go off**._" Kelly grinned.

Zai sighed and said "_**I bet Kai has a worst temper**._"

"**_What! No way Bryan's WAY worst!_**" Kelly snapped.

"**_Care to place a bet on that?_**" Zai asked smirking.

"**_What have you got?_**" Kelly asked, making Jay roll her eyes.

Zai put her hand into her pocket and pulled out one piece of gold. "**_One gold piece!_**"

Kelly considered it and then with a smile nodded her head saying "**_You're on. Who ever can make there 'master' snap first wins!_**"

The two shot each other mock glares before standing and silently walked over the boys, Jay to followed her friends after rolling her eyes.

The three girls sat down beside there masters and smiled sweetly at them. Kelly decided to go first…

Kelly knew that to embarrass Bryan and make him snap the best way was to start with uncomfortable physical contact; so she lightly placed her hand on his inner thigh and stared tracing invisible patterns on his leg. Bryan shifted uncomfortably and Kelly could tell he was trying to hold his tongue.

Zai narrowed her eyes and smirked at an idea. She then turned to look at Kai and just stared at him with an unblinking gaze. It took a moment for him to realize that he was being watched and it kind of creped him out the way she stared at him.

"Zai stop it." He ordered.

Zai didn't even blink at his command. But she smiled inwardly knowing that he hated being ignored. Kai narrowed his own eyes and repeated himself, only to have Zai ignore him again.

Kelly could see that Kai was getting irritated and was going to snap. She had to get Bryan to snap first…but how. Her eyes drifted towards Tala and his bright, _red_, hair that reminded her of _blood_.

Kelly smirked and an idea formed in her mind. She cleared her throat and sweetly asked "Bry…I mean master. Could we possibly go home soon?"

Zai and Kai continued to glare at each other as Bryan, who was relieved that she had stopped feeling up his leg, asked "Why?"

"Because I'm cramping up from my period."

And that did it, Zai blinked and looked away from Kai and her jaw dropped at what just came out of her friend's mouth. Kai and Tala paled a little, and Jay looked shocked. Bryan just stared at her in pure shock, unsure of how to respond to that.

So Kelly just grinned and continued "Well…I mean it's not nice to have your period. I mean first of all there's the blood, and it's not like normal blood! It's all…gross and gunky…runny even. And near the end it turns brown and the cramping is so painful, it smells horrible and it stains all my paints and I have to line my under ware with paper to help and it's itchy."

Jay and Zai stared at there friend in utter disbelief, wile Bryan and Kai stared at her in pure shock. Tala on the other hand looked like he was going to be sick. Grinning Kelly said "Yeah it sucks being female…but it was the cards that I was dealt and I will play it to its fullest potential…" she sighed dramatically "But some times it sucks so much sometimes. I just feel horrible when I'm on my period. Not only to I bleed for _seven_ days. SEVEN DAYS! Do you have any idea what that's like! It would be like you peeing for seven days none stop with out being able to control it! You boys have no idea how lucky you are to be male. Could you just picture what it would be like if _you _gave birth and had periods? I think-"

Kelly was cut off suddenly by some one who she thought would be calm through the whole thing. Tala suddenly stood up and shouted "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

Tala, being the noble man that he was would never hit a female. But when it came to discussing the female reproductive organs he got pretty squeamish and was looking farley green. "I don't give a shit if you're on your period, just stop talking about it or I'll have Bryan take you home!"

Every one blinked at Tala who took a few deep breaths and sat back down with a scowl…but now that the assassins knew what bothered him, they would never let him live it down.

And Zai couldn't help it…she had to utter that one word…"Period!"

Tala screamed in frustration and stormed off to go blow off some steam. Every one, including Jay, burst out laughing at there red headed friend. After a few minutes Tala came back and sat down with a sulky look. Jay just giggled and through an arm around his neck and said "Oh come on Tala it's just a word."

He half heartedly glared at his slave, but didn't push her away…as much as he hated to say so, he enjoyed having her around. Once the laughing died down Kelly finally asked "So…who won?"

The three girls laughed again, but laughed harder at the look on the boys faces…and all felt the odd feeling that old friends get when sitting down to talk about old times. Which they found to be slightly odd…but no one really cared.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile in china Mai was sitting happily next to Ray as the two were contently fishing in a small pond. Her injures were healing well and she was slowly getting stronger. And she was happy to say that she was looking forward to her year 'off from work' and just relaxing in China. Hopefully her friends wouldn't to any thing to rash to try and find her…

**TBC…**

AN: Well there it is! I hoped you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6: Party

**Toy Soldier **

**Chapter 6: Party **

**AN: Hurray another chapter up! Please re-view! (And thank you to all those who have re-viewed!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly sighed in annoyance as she walked behind Bryan; the past few weeks had been good ones. Bryan's father had gone on a long trip and would be away for a few weeks, and his little slut slaves (Mandy and Clarisse) were still covered in green and both couldn't figure out what the disgusting smell in there room was. (They had yet to find the dead skunk and horse manure under there beds.)

But tonight, Bryan was dragging Kelly off to some party at some nobles by the name of the Grangers…and that meant she had to be on her best behavior, wile wearing a dress.

It wasn't that the dress wasn't ugly or any thing (it was a simple form fitting blue dress) but the fact she had to wear a _dress _in the first place drove her up the wall.

A man opened the door for the two and as they entered the lounge, Bryan sent Kelly a warning glare telling her to be good. Kelly in turn smiled sweetly at him, trying to look as innocent as she could…which was not very much.

Bryan led her into the main dinning hall and she instantly spotted an irritated Zai and Jay.

Kelly put on her best 'I'm a good little slave voice' and said "Master I'm going to go see Jay and Zai."

Bryan nodded and muttered "Ok you better be good."

"Of course." Kelly said doing her best to look innocent.

She then walked over to her two friends and quietly asked "What's wrong with you two?"

"Oh nothing except most of the men in here thinks we're play things!" Zai snapped.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"You'll see." Both Zai and Jay said at the same time.

Kelly gave her friend's confused looks and opened her mouth to say something when some one suddenly grab her bum. Kelly's eyes widened and she jumped in surprise. She had to fight the urge to break the person's nose, who had just grabbed her.

She spun around and glared at a tall blonde teen boy with bright blue eyes. He had perfect white teeth and had an arrogant air about him. He smiled and said "Why hello ladies" he said in a silky voice that made the girls feel sick "would any of you fine girls like to come up to my room."

Kelly clamped her jaw shut tight and she balled her hands into fists and she calmly said through gritted teeth "No thank you, I don't think my _master _would like that."

"Oh come now I'm sure I could _per sway _him other wise." The blonde boy said happily.

He slipped an arm around his waist, pulling her closer to him making Kelly pull a face. She pushed away from him with surprising force. "Keep your hands off me." Kelly said in a low, threatening voice.

The blonde frowned and said "Listen slave, I can do any thing I want with you. You may belong to some one else but I could have you quite easily all I have to do is make an offer to your owner." He said cruelly.

The need to rip the boy's throat out was ever rising and Kelly growled low in her throat as a warning. But the blonde ignored it and attempted to kiss her, and Kelly was prepared to kill him if she had to. But blood would not be shed that night as Bryan grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and sneered "Listen Enrique, I'm telling you only once. Stay. Away. From. Kelly."

Enrique grinned at Bryan and slowly let go of a very ticked off assassin. "Bryan just the man I wanted to see, how much would it cost to have her for one night?"

Bryan's eyes narrowed and both Zai and Jay had to hold Kelly back from killing the snobby rich boy. "No. Now leave them alone Enrique or else."

Enrique pouted and left with a nod. Kelly gave Bryan an appreciative nod and he went back to talk with his own friends. As soon as the lilac haired noble was out of ear shot Kelly whirled around to face her friends.

"**_I'm going to kill him! I swear it! I'll kill him!_**" Kelly hissed angrily.

Zai, the ever resourceful leader, put a hand on her friends shoulder and said "**_Don't worry Kell. We've already got an idea. Right Jay?_**" She looked at the black haired girl, who nodded with a grin. From her small hand bag she fished out a small vile filled with a clear liquid that Kelly recognized instantly. She smiled evilly and Jay said "**_I never leave home with out this, 'cause you never know when you'll need it._**"

The three girls grinned and Zai said "**_Alright…here's what we're going to do…_**"

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The night air was cold as Kelly slipped out side; in her hand she held the vile with clear liquid. This liquid was made from vary powerful herbs that make the drinker have to use the bathroom…very badly. But before she could pour it into the punch, they needed a distraction.

So there was Kelly, in a beautiful evening gown out in a smelly barn yard. She sighed in annoyance and tip toed to the end of the barn, passing stalls. She grinned evilly when she found what she was looking for…goats.

As she picked up a bag of feed she let out the goats. Smiling she unlocked the goats pen and began pouring the feed onto the ground. Slowly she walked backwards, pouring feed as she went, and just like she thought they would, the goats followed.

"That's right my little pretties follow the food." Kelly said wickedly wile grinning psychotically.

She slowly entered the mansion, making sure that all the goats were in the building. She led them all the way to the main dinning room, and slowly opening the large wooden door to peek inside.

No one noticed her standing by the door, so with a triumphant smirk she threw the bag full of feed into the room. The bag slid across the floor and stopped under the buffet table. Kelly smirked and carefully walked into the room, making sure that the door stayed open behind her…

Kelly walked into the room, holding her head high and disappeared into the crowd.

Jay watched her friend and grinned. "Show time," she muttered.

No sooner were the word out of her mouth, then the heard of goats came rampaging into the hall. They all dived under the table, all going for the food. But the knocked the table over. They maaed happily and began eating the food that had spilled onto the floor.

But some were not interested in the food on the floor, but in stead went after the gowns and suits the guests wore. Some screamed and tried to escape the goat's wile others tried to shoo them out.

Jay grinned, knowing that now it was her time to do her part of there mission. She edged her way towards a particularly large grey goat and allowed it to nibble on her dark green dress. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, then let out an ear piercing scream that was louder then the rest of the noise.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A GOAT, OH MY GOD TALA HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Jay screamed at the top of her lungs and she danced around in a circle fluttering her hands wildly.

Tala, who had been trying to a goat away from the punch looked up and sighed when he saw his slave freaking out. He quickly walked up to her and tried to calm her down.

He put his hand on her shoulder and said "Jay its ok. There just goats."

Jay turned to Tala and made her large green eyes water. "BUT TALA MY PARENTS WERE KILLED MY A RAVAGE PACK OF KILLER GOATS!"

Tala blinked at her and said in disbelief "A pack of killer goats?"

Jay took a shaky breath, now she really had to lay it on thick. "IM NOT KIDDING TALA MY MOMMY AND DADDY AND LITTLE TIMMY WERE HUNTED DOWN BY A PACK OF KILLER GOATS! IT WAS HORRIBLE; THEY TORE THEM APART, PIECE BY PIECE! LIMB BY LIMB! IT WAS HORRABLE TALA!" Jay wailed.

"Oh…okay Jay! But you've got to calm down, right now!" Tala said firmly.

Jay looked over Tala's shoulder and saw Kelly recapping the bottle after pouring it's insides into the punch. She smirked and gave Jay a thumb's up. Jay confirmed with her eyes and saw Zai slip back down the stairs…

'Time for the finally.' Jay thought to her self. She took a step back and her leg brushed up against a large goat and once again screamed loudly, this time grabbing onto Tala and jumped into his arms.

Tala sighed and easily carried her over to Zai and Kelly, who were now standing by the door looking confused. Tala walked up to them and set Jay on the ground and said "Stay here."

The girls nodded and Tala walked back into the thresh hold of the room to help with the goats. Jay wiped away the last of the crocodile tears from her eyes and said "Mission accomplished?"

Zai nodded and said "Every toilet chamber has been blocked up."

The three girls watched with evil grins as the goats were rounded up and shuffled back out side and into there pens. Tala, Kai, Bryan and Enrique came over to the girls looking vary worn out.

Sighing Tala asked "Are you alright now Jay?"

Smiling sweetly, Jay said wile batting her long eye lashes at him "Yes I am, thank you master."

Tala went red and said "Good."

Enrique wiped sweat from his fore head and said "I'm thirsty, would any one else like some punch?"

Bryan opened his mouth to say yes, but Kelly stomped on his foot and quickly said "No."

Bryan glared at her when Enrique walked and away hissing "What was that for!"

"You don't want this punch…trust me." Kelly said with a slight grin.

Bryan narrowed his eyes and said "What did you do!"

"Nothing master, it's just that the goats could have peed in the punch. You don't want to be drinking goat pee now would you?" Kelly lied.

Bryan glared at her and slowly said "No…I suppose not…"

By the time Enrique had gotten back to them, he had drunk four cups of punch. He sloshed it around in his mouth and said "This punch taste's funny."

The other boys sent him worried looks, vaguely wondering if a goat really had pissed in the punch; wile the girls grinned knowing what was really in the punch. Grinning Enrique shrugged and finished drinking the punch from his cup, saying "But still good."

He grinned evilly and eyed up the three girls and said "So Tala, Kai are either of you considering allowing me to have your pretty little slaves for just one night?"

Both glared at the blonde boy, and in a low dangerous voice Tala said "You know we don't work that way. So no, you can not have them for one night."

Enrique pouted and said "Oh come on! Just a few hou…" but the blonde froze suddenly and a gurgling sound was heard in his stomach. Enrique blinked and looked at his belly, frowning.

"What was that?" he wondered out loud before his stomach gurgled again. His bright blue eyes widened with realization and he ran from the room. The other three boys watched with confused eyes wile the girls grinned with satisfaction. There grins only widened when they saw Enrique come racing down the stairs yelling something about the bathrooms being out of order.

He stopped in front of the assassins and whimpered "Do any of you know where another bath room is? All the ones here are out or order or something!"

Zai looked vary amused as she watched the noble dance around with his legs tightly crossed in a vain attempt to stop his organs from working. Smiling sweetly she said "There is a bathroom at the neighbors house. Which is what…about three miles from here?"

Looking equally amused, Kelly said "About…give or take a mile or two."

The three girls looked evilly at Enrique as he looked horrified. Glancing over his shoulder he could see other nobles crossing there legs to stop them selves from messing in there pants and dresses.

"Oh god I have to go! I'm going to explode!" Enrique wailed before running from the room.

"Well…this was a great party." Jay said with an amused voice.

Tala glared at her and said "Right…let's go home."

The others nodded in agreement and they headed outside, in the cool air. Jay took a deep breath and sighed happily; she always preferred to be out side rather than inside. Tala led her to where the carriages were being held for them, but she stopped when she heard someone sigh in what sounded to be one part relief another part pleasure.

She turned around to see what it was and gasped; sitting in a large plant pot was Enrique…and his pants were around his ankles.

Jay put here hand over her mouth and started laughing. Curious to what she was going into hysterics about, the others turned around as well. They all wore expressions from shock, disbelief, amused and horror at the fact that Enrique, a high class, prestigious, self-centered noble man, was using a plant pot as a toilet.

Laughing Zai muttered "It really is _not _a good look for him, is it?"

Jay and Kelly both shock there heads no. "I personally think this is a mission well done." Jay muttered to her two friends, who both nodded in agreement.

Mean wile Tala snapped "Enrique what the hell are you doing! You're defiling a plant!"

"Yes but it feels so good!" Enrique said happily.

Kai looked disgusted and said "You are never coming near Kala or Zai again."

"Ah how sweet, he cares about you!" Kelly muttered to Zai, who only grinned.

Bryan shook his head in disbelief, not really sure what to say about the current situation, so he decided to stay quite as Kai and Tala tore the blonde a new one.

But Bryan had a feeling that the girls had something to do with this, especially when he heard Jay say "Oh yes…a job vary well done."

But he wasn't going to say any thing, because in truth Enrique got what was coming to him. But Bryan couldn't help but wonder _who exactly were these girls? _

**TBC…**

**AN: Yeah another chapter done! W00t! Re-View! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Fox of the night stalkers

**Toy Soldier **

**Chapter 7: The Fox of the night stalkers **

**AN: _Little bit_ of violence and a death in this chapter, but then again this is a story about assassin's right? Any how read on and re-view! (And on a side note, I've finished writing this story and I've begun to write Blood Moon 2! If you want to get a better idea of how my stories are coming along, then go to my homepage (my live journal)) **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

A large white carriage was pulled by two white horses was making its way through a dark forest. The carriage was well made, made of some of the finest wood found in fact and it reeked of riches. Even the horses, who were large and strong with fine coats, gave tell tail signs of riches that the people inside had. Unfortunately riches tend to attract thief's…

Jay took a nervous breath as she sat beside Tala on a comfy red cushion inside the white carriage. Not much had happened since the party; Bryan's father was still out of town, and Tala and his family were going on there vacation. Tala had been kind enough to allow Jay to come.

But Jay was having a hard time trying to keep still; she was on high alert that made her jump at any little noise.

Tala sighed when she whipped around for the hundredth time in the past hour. "Jay calm down, nothings going to happen." He told her, flashing a toothy grin.

Jay smiled back and said "Sorry…just don't like the dark."

Tala kissed her on the head and said "Don't worry Jay, no ones going to hurt you."

Jay smiled and looked out the window wile bitterly thinking 'It's not me I'm worried about... it's you. This whole place…this forest is full of robbers, thieves and only god knows what else. I told them not to travel along here at night! But do they listen to me? Noooo! Because there 'higher' on the social latter they know more then me! But hey, what do I know I'm only an assassin who grew up here, but hey what do I know!'

Jay once again looked out the window and sighed. It was not safe to be traveling in this forest, especially at night. Unfortunately that was exactly what they were doing, and no amount of begging and pleading with Tala made him see other wise.

Jay sighed again and her body tensed when she thought she saw something move in the forest. 'Stupid nobles putting there lives in danger all for a bloody trip.' She thought bitterly to her self.

Tala sighed and said suddenly "I think it's time for us to sleep."

His parents were already in a dead sleep, unaware of the true dangers that lie in the forest. Jay sighed and she nodded in agreement. She slid from her seat and onto the floor, making herself as comfortable as she could.

"You can stay up here." Tala offered.

As tempted as Jay was, she knew what she had to do. So with a smile and a simple shake of her head she settled back into her seat. Tala sighed and lay down and quickly fell asleep, caused mostly by the soft rocking of the carriage.

Jay sighed and narrowed her eyes, waiting for what was eventually going to come…

Jay suddenly jolted awake, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. The carriage had come to a sudden stop, waking her from her light sleep. But the second she woke, her instincts kicked in and she went back on high alert.

Tala to was woken by the sudden stop and blinked sleepily at his parents. "Why'd we stop?" he asked with a yawn.

His mother rubbed the sleep from her eyes and said "I haven't a clue, dear why don't you go find out?"

Calab nodded and slowly stood and made his way to the carriage door. In a low voice Jay said "That's a very bad idea sir."

But Tala merely chuckled and patted Jay's head saying "Don't worry Jay dear I'm sure every things all right. It's probably just one of the horses."

Jay rolled her eyes and muttered "Some how I doubt it."

But she was ignored by the older noble who went out side anyways. Then they heard him say "What's going on here! Hey what are you doing? _Don't you point that thing at me! I'm a noble man of high class!_"

Jay sighed and muttered "Here we go."

Someone much larger that Tala's father Calab, pushed him into the carriage following him in side. The man was large and beefy and had a sickly grin on his face. Jay recognized him as one of Cardinal's men; they were notorious for kidnapping and robbery…among other things.

Jay made her self as small as possible as the large man came in and he eyed Tala's mother up, his grin growing by the second. He then said, his eyes still on the Lady Ivanov, "I'm here for all the gold you have. I'll take her as well, give them up and no one gets hurt."

Tala, who had snapped out of his dream like state, jumped in front of his mother and sneered "Over my dead body."

The large man pulled out a sword and said "As you wish little boy."

Tala took a deep breath and waited for the icy steal to end his young life; two things then happened. Tala's mother screamed at the top of her lungs and Jay came out of hiding.

Her instincts were kicked into over drive, and Jay stopped thinking of what she was doing and just did. She crouched low to the ground and swung her leg out in front of the man, her shin caught him above the foot and he fell to the ground with a thud, shaking the carriage.

A male voice from out side called "Are you ok Bill?"

Bill then slowly stood and said "Yeah I'm fine."

Jay then stood protectively in front of Tala, who looked shocked beyond belief. In a cold voice, Jay only used for missions said "Shall we take this out side?"

Bill blinked at her and his disgusting grin once again covered his face. "Of course my dear this way you may meet my mates!" he then turned to leave but said over his shoulder "Any one who follows will die…but it wont matter I'll be done with her soon enough."

Then with a deep laugh he left. Jay went to follow him but Tala grabbed her arm and said "You're not going out there!"

Jay pulled her arm away from Tala and said "Stay here and lock the door, it'll be much safer." She left with out another word.

Jay jumped from the warm carriage and into the cool night air. Grinning menacing at her, Jay counted eight men in total. 'But they are all Cardinal's men so if I take one out the rest will back off.' She thought to her self.

Jay made sure the door was locked and the windows were tightly closed, then walked up to the men; her hips rolling from side to side as she walked confidently towards them.

Bill grinned down at her and said "So what's you name pretty little girl?"

Jay didn't even blink and in a cold voice said "They call me the Fox."

The men all laughed and Bill said "The Fox? What naming your self after an assassin now are you?"

Jay grinned and thought 'He'll be the first to go.' her voce still ice cold said "Some thing like that. Now I'm only giving you one chance to back off and go find some one else to rob."

Bill laughed and pulled out is long sword once again. Jay raised an elegant eye brow and said "What are you compensating for something?"

Bill stopped laughing and glared at her. With out warning he swung his sword at her; Jay ducked and moved out of the way. Grinning she said "See look now he's getting defensive!"

Bill glared at her angrily and sneered "You're going to pay bitch!"

In a fit of rage he once again charged the young assassin in an attempt to mow her down with his sword. But she once again easily dodged his attack, but she accidentally ran into one of the other men.

She sighed in annoyance as he said "Lookey here I caught her!"

Bill glared angrily and said "Hold her still Todd and I'll finish her off."

Todd nodded and held on tighter onto Jay's arms. She rolled her eyes and suddenly brought her foot up between Todd's legs, kicking him hard in the groin. Todd let her go and went cross-eyed and he sunk to he ground holding him self.

Jay grinned and said "Bet that hurt."

Bill glared at her and for the third time that night charged forward in an attempt to kill her. But Jay merely sighed and dodged his attacks by jumping and ducking; he only hit her once in the side. Bill let out a cry of frustration and managed to corner Jay by a tree.

"All right girl time to die!" he yelled out.

Jay glared up at him; her usually warm green eyes were now icy blocks. In a low voice she sneered "Oh some one will die to night, but it will not be me."

As Bill raised his sword to finish her, Jay balled her hand into a fist and punched Bill hard in the nose. There was a horrible cracking sound as Bill's nose broke and the cartilage was forced into his brain. He would never breathe again…

The other men all gasped and took a step back. Jay walked over the now dead Bill, stepping on his back in the process. She stopped in front the other men and said "So any one else want to make a seen?"

The men then glared at her and for a moment she thought they were going to attack her. Narrowing her eyes, Jay pulled the top of her pants down, so that the men could clearly see the top of her hip. The men all gasped and took a step back; tattooed on her hip, was a black bird…a crow… that stood out clearly against her pale skin.

In a low voice she said "Yes I am Fox of the Night Stalkers, and these people are under my protection. Any one who dares to touch them will deal with not just my wrath, but that of the Night Stalkers as well."

The men nodded and they slowly disappeared into the forest. Jay sighed pulling her pants up again so that Tala wouldn't see the tattoo and examined the wound on her side; she got lucky and it wasn't deep.

She shrugged and slowly made her way back to the carriage, noticing that the driver was no longer there. She slowly climbed up on to the seat and found him tied and gagged laying on the floor, sighing she untied him. He stood and thanked her, then followed her back into the carriage.

They found Tala's mother being comforted by his father and Tala sitting looking worried, but when he saw Jay he sighed in relief and ran up to her.

"Are you crazy! You could have been hurt! Oh my god you were hurt! Sit down!" Tala ordered.

Sighing Jay said "Tala I'm fine."

"SIT!" Tala ordered again and with an annoyed sigh she did.

He began to clean out her wounds with the emergency kit the driver always brought with him. Calab then ordered the driver to turn around and head back home, saying that there trip had been ruined.

So the carriage was turned around and they stared heading back the way they came and Jay said "Wouldn't it be a better idea to keep going?"

Tala shook his head and said "No home is still closer even though we've been going almost all night."

Jay nodded and a strained silence filled the carriage which Tala broke. "How'd you get rid of them?"

Jay just grinned and said "Oh no trouble really. I just dealt with the leader and the rest backed off."

Tala narrowed his eyes in suspicion but said nothing. Once he was done he and Jay fell asleep, and Jay knew no one else would be bothering them tonight and was able to sleep soundlessly.

Mean will all her friends had bad feelings, knowing that she had been in danger…

**TBC…**

**AN:** Well there it is, another chapter done. I'm not sure if I like this one or not, but re-view and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: Flight of the Owl

**Toy Soldiers **

**Chapter 8: Flight of the Owl **

**AN: Warning! There is a little bit of violence in this chappy! You have been warned! And thank you to all you to all who re-viewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly hummed happily to her self as she carried several books back to the library that Bryan had borrowed. After putting all the books away she was heading up to Bryan's room to once again jump on his bed when she heard an ear piercing scream coming from Clarissa and Mandy room.

A smirk played across her face as she swaggered up the stairs and into there room. She saw Bryan was already in the room, on his hands and knees looking under one of the beds. Both girls were standing on the other bed, holding each other looking quite scared, green streaks were still on there skin and in there hair.

Smirking slightly, Kelly put on her most innocent voice and said "What's wrong master?"

Bryan looked up from under the bed and sighed. The room for the past two weeks had steadily became smellier and smellier, because of the mixture of a dead skunk and horse mature that Kelly put under there beds the first night she was there. It seemed that they had finally found the dead skunk. "There's a dead skunk under the bed, someone's stuck it there with a dagger and it won't come out."

Kelly gasped in a mocking way and said "A skunk! Who ever would do suck a thing!"

Bryan shrugged and said "No idea. But we've got to get it out before my father gets home. He'll have a fit if he finds it here."

Clarisse glared at Kelly and shrieked "IT WAS HER!"

Bryan rolled his eyes and said "Clarisse you have no proof what so ever that Kelly did this, besides how would she? Where would she get the dagger?"

Clarisse glared at the young noble, but decided it was best to stay quiet. Bryan then disappeared under the bed in an attempt to pry the skunk free. After some time he gave up and sat of the floor, mopping his brow with the back of his hand.

"It reeks under there. I'm not going under there again, so either you get it out your self of find some one else." Bryan said, wile standing up.

The girls both glared at him as he left the room, Kelly followed with a grin plastered on her face…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Many hours later Bryan was pacing around the dinning room looking very nervous. His father had returned home about two hours ago and after speaking with him and his mother, he disappeared into his chambers with Clarisse and Mandy. They were no doubtable telling all sorts of lies about them as he stood there...among other things.

Kelly stood so still that you could have mistaken her for a statue; she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The kind of feeling you get when some thing really bad is about to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Bryan stopped pacing when he heard the hall doors being open and his face became an emotionless mask. He shot a look at Kelly, wishing that she wasn't here to witness what was about to happen. Kelly saw that he looked nervous…scared even, so she smiled reassuringly.

The corners of his lips twitched and Kelly knew that, that was the best she was going to get for now. Her smile vanished in an instant as Bryan's father burst through the front doors, looking angrier then Kelly had ever seen him.

He stormed passed Kelly, ignoring her completely, and stomped right up to Bryan. Kelly watched carefully and for a brief second she caught Bryan's eye, and for a second time risked smiling at him. This time how ever he didn't smile back, but diverted his attention back to his father.

Andrew was breathing deeply and looked beyond angry. In a low voice he sneered "I've heard you've been misbehaving wile I was away Bryan."

In a cold voice that held no emotion, Bryan answered "What ever those little sluts have told you, is a right out lie."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth Andrew slammed his fist into the side of his son's head, knocking him to the ground. Slightly dazed Bryan sat up and saw Kelly coming over to help him. He glared at her through the pain and firmly shook his head no.

Kelly stopped and took a few steps back, and Bryan nodded at her. He suddenly felt someone grab him by the scruff of his neck and hoist him to his feet and slammed him into a shelf; the fine china that was once placed carefully on it, crashed to the ground, shattering on impacted. Bryan moaned in pain and slid to the ground, landing painfully on the broken shards of glass. He winced as they were in betted into his hands and thigh.

Blood seeped out of the wounds like tinny rivers and Bryan vaguely wondered why blood was red. His father grabbed the front of his shirt and began using Bryan's face as a punching bag.

Kelly watched as this all happened and gritted her teeth. Andrew suddenly dropped Bryan to the ground, leaving him a bruised and bloodied mess. It wasn't helping much that he dropped Bryan on the broken glass.

Kelly painfully watched as Bryan pulled himself away from the glass, leaving a trail of blood. Andrew suddenly blocked Kelly's view and glared at the young 'slave'. He glared at her and said "You spend most of your time with Bryan do you not?"

From behind Andrew, Kelly heard Bryan gasp and if she could see his face she was sure it would be a mixture of fear and pain. But Kelly kept her voice even and said "Yes Sir."

"Right, now tell me, how dose he treat you?" Andrew stared at her with his beady little eyes.

In truth, Bryan wasn't as bad as she thought he was going to be; on the contrary he was a pretty nice guy once you got to know him. But if Kelly told the truth he would get hurt even more. So instead Kelly lied like she never lied before. "Sir your son is a bastard! A total and complete bastard who shows no emotion! Hell I doubt if he even has any emotion left in him!"

From behind his father, Bryan looked up in surprise, and a smile crept across his face. He knew that Kelly was lying and he couldn't be happier about it. But Andrew was not as thrilled and sneered "Really? Are you sure now, you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

Kelly looked appalled and said "I would never lie to you sir!"

Andrew looked satisfied with this answer and said "Good." And with out another word he left the room, making sure that he gave Bryan a hard kick in the ribs before he left.

But the second he was gone Kelly ran to Bryan's side and helped him away from the glass. She sat him on the floor where there was no glass and she began to inspect his wounds.

There was a moment when neither of them spoke, Kelly was to busy looking at his wounds, and Bryan was still dazing and in to much pain to say much. But his yelp broke the silence as he felt fiery pain in his hand.

Kelly, who had just touched the glass shard, said "Sorry…can you walk we should probably go back to your room before your father comes back. I'll fix you up there."

Bryan looked up at her and nodded once. With Kelly's help he got shakily to his feet and slowly headed back to his room…

Kelly brought Bryan back to his room and was about to lay him on his bed when he suddenly stopped and refused. Giving him a questioning look Kelly asked "Bryan what are you doing? You've got to lay down."

Bryan shook his head firmly no saying "If I get blood on the sheets I'll be in even more trouble."

Bryan was swaying dangerously from side to side and Kelly was doing her best to keep him on his feet. The said assassin bit her lip nervously, not sure of what to do; when ever one of them had been hurt it was Josh and Jay who knew how to fix them up. All she ever did was stand on the side lines getting water and towels; she had no idea what to do for him.

Kelly took a sharp breath and muttered to her self "Come on, think you fool, think! What would Josh do?"

She looked at Bryan and thought 'He needs to lay down, but he won't lay down on his bed…that's it!'

Slowly Kelly led Bryan to the bathroom and gently lay him on the cold floor. She pulled off her outer shirt and lay it under his head as a pillow and his eyes slid shut at once. Bryan moaned in pain and Kelly bit her lip, once again at a loss. 'Ok…first I should remove the glass…'she thought to her self.

So Kelly slipped down to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls of cool water, some towels and some medicine for his cuts. Just as silently as she had come down the stairs, she went back up them, determined not to make a single noise. As she passed Bryan's parents room, she couldn't help but glare at the door. Ever once of her being hated the man on the other side of that door and she would love nothing more than to do him in…

But she ignored the need to kill and silently went back to Bryan, who was still laying on the floor. By the time Kelly got back to him, there was a little pool of blood around him.

Sighing Kelly muttered "Well I might as well get started." And she sat beside Bryan and carefully as she could she began to pull the glass from his hands. Every time she freed a glass shard, she would quickly wash the wound out with first the water then the medicine. Bryan stayed silent through out the whole ordeal, carefully watching Kelly as she pulled the glass from his flesh.

By the time she was done Bryan had once again closed his eyes, tinny rivers of blood flowed down his arms and Kelly was having a hell of a time to get the bleeding to stop. She pressed a towel around his hand and applied as much pressure as she could, but with both of his hands ripped up from the glass, she could only work on one leaving the other to bleed out. Kelly sighed as she looked down at him; there was a burse on the side of his head that connected with the one on his jaw.

Kelly wiped away the dried blood from his chin. 'By morning those burses are going to be even worst.' She thought to herself.

Kelly pulled the towel away from his hand and cursed under her breath, the bleeding still had not stopped.

In a weak, croaky voice Bryan said "There's some wraps under my bed."

Kelly looked at him in surprise and quickly stood and ran to his room, getting the wraps and just as quickly returned. She sat beside Bryan and carefully began wrapping up his hands.

Bryan had begun to watch her, but his eyes were slipping in and out of focus and he looked like he was having a hard time staying awake. Kelly looked at him and asked "Has your father done this before?"

At first Bryan didn't answer, and Kelly thought he wasn't going to until he said "Yeah…and I usually end up cleaning my self up."

Kelly finished one hand and began working on the other. Wanting to keep the conversation going she asked "How long has it been going on?"

"Since I was nine…I hate him. I really do." Bryan told her, his voice was still croaky.

"That's horrible." Kelly said softly (noticing that Bryan didn't look like he was lying when he said he hated his father) wile lifting the second bowel to Bryan's chapped lips. He sipped the water a little and lay back down. "Thanks" he muttered and closed his eyes again.

Kelly finished wrapping up his second hand and threw out the blood covered towels. After cleaning the blood up off the floor, she carefully helped Bryan to his feet again and led him back to his room. The second time Bryan didn't object when Kelly lay him on his bed and pulled the blanket over his beaten body.

Bryan closed his eyes and Kelly sat beside him, running her fingers through his light hair. Kelly was certain that he was asleep when his breathing became deep and even. 'Well I'll be damned; nobles can have just as shitty lives as the rest of us.' Kelly thought to herself.

With a sigh Kelly made her self comfortable and fell asleep…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The next day Bryan didn't wake until noon and even then was too sore to do much. So Kelly took pity on him and brought him his lunch and changed his bandages. She had also been right about the burses on his face; they were now a darker purple with splotches of black and even a little red.

The day had been really uneventful and Kelly was considering writing to Josh and Decoda to ask them to take care of Mr. Kuznetsov for her. But that plan changed after dinner…

As Kelly was going back up stairs from the kitchen to change the wrappings on Bryan's hands, Andrew asked her to tell Bryan to come down stairs. Kelly nodded and had a bad feeling in her stomach as she headed to Bryan's room.

She found him contently reading a book, and Kelly really didn't want to tell him his father wanted to speak with him. But he would be in even more trouble if he didn't go down so she cleared her throat and said "Master, your father would like to see you."

Bryan looked up at her and sighed. He nodded and slowly got out of bed, wincing as he did. He headed for the door and Kelly went to follow him. Bryan turned to face her and said "No you stay here Kelly, do not leave this room. Ok?"

"But…" Kelly begun to protest, but was cut off when Bryan said "No buts, just stay here alright?"

Kelly crossed her arms and plopped onto his bed, glaring at him as he left the room. A bad, unsettling feeling fluttered in her stomach. 'Some thing bad is going to happen.' She thought to herself…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly sat on Bryan's bed for almost two hours with no sign of him coming back. Kelly rubbed her eyes sleepily and said "Fuck it, I'm going to go find him." With that she jumped off his bed and stormed out of his room, trying to convince herself she was just angry and not worried about him.

She headed down stairs muttering darkly under her breath. "Stupid, noble twit! Probably in the kitchen eating ice cream and what not, what a jerk!"

Kelly stormed all the way down stairs and headed for the kitchens hopping that he was there. She opened the kitchen doors and found no one there. 'Hmm maybe he's still in his fathers study, but it shouldn't take this long to talk to him.' Kelly thought to her self as she headed for Andrew's study.

She carefully poked her head into the study and found no one there. 'Where the hell is he?' Kelly thought angrily to her self. She pondered ware he might be, Andrew had not told her ware he was going to speak to Bryan so she had no clue as where to look. 'Well why not the library?' a little voice in her head told her.

Shrugging Kelly thought 'Why not, he spends enough time in there.' And with out any more thought about it, she headed to the library in hopes of finding Bryan.

Kelly practically ran all the way to the library and when she got there she yanked open the heavy oak door and gasped at what she found; she had found Bryan. But he was in worst condition then when he left.

She rushed to his side and helped him sit up; there was dry blood crusted along his jaw and hair line, and all the wounds from the glass shards had been reopened and were once again bleeding. There were blood stains coming through his torn shirt from long gashed on his chest. Collections of fresh burns were all over his body, especially on his back and chest.

Kelly sighed and felt disgusted with the way Andrew treated his own son, and she decided right then that she would do something her self. But first Bryan needed her help; so she carefully helped him up and practically dragged him back to the bath room and after gathering up all the items she would need, carefully cleaned out ever wound.

The process was slow and it took Kelly over three hours to clean and wrap up every single wound Bryan had, but she didn't give up and eventually got the task done. Well her first task anyhow, now she was going to make sure that Andrew would never hurt Bryan again.

After making sure that Bryan was comfortable and warm she slipped from his room and tip toed into her own. From under her bed she pulled the clothing she had been wearing the first day she arrived. She slipped on her black pants and black shirt. From her pocket she pulled out her bandana and wrapped it around her head to keep her hair from getting into her hair. From her other pocket she pulled out a black mask, which fit perfectly over her head.

Glaring angrily, Kelly stormed from her room and headed for the master and misses room…

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile Andrew was happily sleeping in his large warm bed, having no remorse about what he did to his own son. Then suddenly a loud noise woke him from his deep sleep.

Andrew sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around groggily. He looked around the dark and silent room and saw nothing. Frowning he thought 'I swore I heard something.'

He shrugged and lay down to go back to sleep, when he once again heard a strange noise coming from the hall. Growling with anger, he sneered "That damned boy!"

Andrew jumped up growling as he stormed from his room, he marched down the hall to his son's room only to find him asleep in his bed. Andrew frowned and thought 'How could he have gotten back to his room so quickly.'

He turned to leave when suddenly a fist slammed into his face, making him stumble back holding his nose in pain. He tried to see who had dared hit him, but instead some one grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him over to the stairs, before being hurled down them.

He tumbled and rolled to the bottom of the stair well. Dazed and shocked Andrew looked up to see a black clothed female strut down the stairs saying "Not so nice is it?"

Andrew stood and glared at her. "Who are you?"

Kelly chuckled from under the mask and as she reached the bottom of the stairs, pulled her pants down just slightly to reveal her hip; on it was a black bird tattoo. Andrew gasped and took a step back.

From under her mask, Kelly grinned and said in an icy cold voice "Yeah, I'm a Night Stalker. They call me Owl by the way."

"W-what do you want?" Andrew asked as he took a few steps back.

"What do I want? I want you to leave your son alone I also want you to stop treating him like dirt. I also want you to die." Kelly said in an icy cold voice.

The man stood and stumbled back; quickly regaining his composer he darted for the kitchen. Once there he pulled a butcher knife from the drawer in a sad attempt to protect him self.

Slowly he crept from the kitchen, looking for the assassin in the dark house. He crept down the hall not seeing the assassin any ware. He licked his lips and made to creep into the library, but a cold voice sneered "I wish I could hurt you as much as you've hurt him. You are his father, the first one that should have protected him from the world not show him the horrors of it. People like you shouldn't even live in this world…so this is were I come in…"

A cold laughter filled the air and Kelly emerged from the darkness, melting back into the dim light. Andrew gasped and backed away from the female assassin…but then he noticed something familiar about her.

Her eyes…a deep chilling blue that he seemed to know…and then he knew who they belonged to…Kelly. Bryan's slave…or apparent slave.

The blue eyed assassin slowly approached him, and Andrew croaked "Kelly what are you doing?"

The assassin didn't even flinch at the sound of her name. From beneath the mask she grinned and said "Well I'll be damned you figured it out. But you should know, before I kill you, that this is your own fault."

Andrew glared at her, and knowing that it was a risk, but he took it any way; he lunged at the assassin in an attempt to stab her with the knife, promising to make Bryan pay for this tomorrow.

But Kelly easily dodged and grabbed his wrist, easily snapping it. He gasped in pain, being too proud to actually scream. Kelly, letting go of his arm, darted behind him and kicked him in the back of his knee.

Andrew fell to the ground and Kelly grabbed the back of his head, as well as his chin. In a low cold voice Kelly said "This is way to good and quick for you. But I must get back to Bryan so this will do for now…oh and by the way. Bryan is and will be a better a man then you will ever be."

"He's nothing but a bastard…" Andrew sneered.

Kelly snorted and said "If he was, I would have killed him long ago."

And with out another word Kelly twisted; Andrew's neck made a horrible cracking noise as it snapped, killing him instantly. His body slumped to the ground and Kelly coolly stood and pulled a single black feather from her pocket.

She placed it onto his body and silently returned to her room to change out of her black clothing and return to Bryan, as though nothing had happened…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Early the next morning Kelly woke to a scream, and she smirked thinking that some one had found Andrew's body. Bryan jolted awake and in a pained yet groggy voice asked "What…what's going on?"

Kelly smiled inwardly and tried to look as innocent as she could, saying "Don't know."

Bryan blinked a few times and could hear people rushing around out side his room, whispering in urgent voices. "What in the hell is going on?" Bryan muttered and threw the blankets off and began to stand up.

But Kelly quickly stopped him saying "You're still hurt. I'll go check out what it is."

Looking annoyed, Bryan nodded and Kelly practically skipped from the room. 'Hey I already know what's going on.' She thought to herself.

But when she came out of the room, the first person she bumped into was the nurse who took care of Bryan's mother; tears were streaming down her face.

Frowning, Kelly asked "What's wrong…miss?"

The nurse quickly wiped away her tears and said "Oh Kelly some thing terrible has happened."

"Oh really, what?" Kelly asked sounding innocent and greatly curious.

"Well first of all, last night Sir Kuznetsov was murdered by a Night Stalker." She snorted before saying "No big loss there really…but last night Lady Kuznetsov, who has been sick for some time, passed away. She grew too ill and her body just couldn't keep living. Oh that poor boy, he's lost both parents in one night."

Kelly's eyes widened slightly and it felt like her stomach dropped down to her feet; Bryan was an orphan. The nurse sighed saying "Well I suppose I should tell Bryan the bad news."

But Kelly stopped her saying "No…that's alright…I'll tell him."

The nurse nodded and walked away; from down stairs she could hear the building was full of doctors and guards that had removed both bodies. She could also hear people crying which she guessed was the servant's morning over the Lady of the house.

Kelly sighed and slowly entered Bryan's room, a grim look on her face. He looked up at her and asked "What's going on?"

Kelly bit her bottom lip, thinking 'How am I going to tell him? How do you tell some one that there mom, the only person who has ever loved him, is dead…?'

"Kelly what's going on?" Bryan asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well Bryan…something happened last night…" Kelly stared nervously. Bryan waited silently for her to tell him what. Taking a deep breath she said "Well Bryan…last night your father was murdered…by a Night Stalker." Kelly said slowly.

Kelly wasn't sure, but she thought that Bryan grinned a little when he heard his father was gone. Sighing Kelly went on. "Bryan…your mother…last night your mother died because of her sickness."

Bryan's face fell and paled. Blinking back tears he slowly said "I see…"

Kelly bit her lip, having no idea what to do; she could easily see that he was on the urge of an emotional break down. He put his head down into his hands and his shoulders shock with silent sobs.

Even though she was a highly dangerous assassin, Kelly felt sorry for the kid. He had lost both parents in one night, and the only person who had ever loved him. Sighing she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tight against her. In a soft voice she said "It's ok Bryan. It'll be ok…_I'll make sure of it_."

And she meant it…

**TBC…**

**AN: Well that's it, please re-view **


	9. Chapter 9: Punishment of the cat

**Toy Soldiers **

**Chapter 9: Punishment of the cat**

**AN: WARRNING some scenes are slightly err…violent and gory! You have been warned! **

**As another note me and my best friend are going to Italy for the month of July! (Yeah!) The only bad side to this is that I may not be able to update through that whole month. I will try my best to update during July and continue to write BM2 wile I'm there…but chances are I wont…but I'll try! So any ways…on ward with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

It was late, near midnight and all the people who lived and worked at the Hiwatari place were sound asleep. Zai too, was sleeping peacefully in her room after a hard days work and the young assassin was glade to have her rest. Expeshily after almost twelve months of working for the Hiwatari's; what worried the assassin was that there had been no word on there missing friend and Zai was beginning to worry. Not to mention that Kelly had killed Bryan's father. She hadn't told Zai that directly, but she knew by the way Kelly looked the next time Zai saw her…she was also becoming oddly attatched to the purple haired teen, which would make leaving much harder when the time came…not that she could say much on that subject.

But at this time Zai didn't care in the least bit; she was in a blissful sleep not worrying about her friends, Kai or anything for that matter…

But it wouldn't matter; she was jolted awake by a high pitched scream from some where in the house. She blinked and looked around in confusion; she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and muttered "What the hell…"

She then heard a loud crash coming from out side her bedroom and a scream being muffled. Frowning, Zai slowly got out of bed and tip toed to the door and edged it open.

Peering out of it caused her eyes to widen only slightly; Kai was being held from behind by a large beefy man. A second man emerged from the shadows saying "Keep hold of him Earl. We'll get a shit load of cash for his safe return…in the mean time we get to play with him."

Kai growled from under the man's large hand as he struggled to free him self. But Earl kept a tight hold on the teen wile he said "Yeah, and Tally's got the girl."

Kai stared to struggle harder, determined to free himself to save his sister at any cost. Growling the second man pulled the large battle axe that hung at his hip and pressed the tip up against Kai's noise saying "Stop struggling or I'm going to shove this blade into your sister's head!"

Kai instantly stopped struggling, falling still as a statue, his eyes wide with fear over his sisters well being. The man grinned, saying "Good boy. Now let me tell you something. Your sisters life is in your hands, if you're a good boy I'll make sure that your sister gets home unharmed. But if your not…well I cant promise any thing. Understand?"

Kai nodded once submissively, and Zai glared in hatred; she knew exactly what was going on. It was a simple yet effective plane she's seen a few times; some thugs kidnapped a rich kid and hold them for ransom until there parents paid the money. Of course more often or not, the children who were captured were hurt during there stay often physically and emotionally scarred. And it was even worst when the parents refused to pay or didn't pay quickly enough…

And Zai wasn't going to let that happed to Kai or Kala…

Glaring at the men she easily slipped into the hall, sliently sneecking up on the man that held Kai tightly around the waist. The second man turned away and was looking down the hall before walking slowly down it, probably looking out for anyone coming.

Zai grinned and true to her code name, she slinked down the hall like a cat, sneaking up on the large man. She crouched behind the man named Earl, trying to decide on the best course of action…until some one grabbed her from behind, slamming her up against the wall, holding her throat tightly. Kai beside her, kicking helplessly as Earl held both teens up by there throat.

He grinned so that Zai could see that he was missing a few teeth and the few teeth he did have, were yellow and cracked. Zai cringed when he said "Well, well, well what have we here? A little slave trying to escape?"

Wile Kai continued to struggle beneath the man's large hand, Zai calmly stayed still, glaring at the man. In a cold voice, that sent shivers up Earl and Kai's spines, Zai said "Not quiet tinny. Now let me go."

Earl quickly came over his shock saying "And if I don't? What's a little slave girl like you going to do?"

Zai's eyes flashed dangerously and she grinned, looking so much like a cat. She chuckled a little before her left foot shot up, catching the man's elbow. Earl yelped and let go of the teens, stumbling back wards.

Zai frowned, cursing her self; if she had been at a better angle she could have shattered it. But because of the poor angle, she may have only cracked it if she was lucky.

Growling, Earl said "Stupid bitch, you could have broken my elbow!" wile rubbing his elbow vigorously.

Zai sighed muttering "Well couldn't get that lucky. Well at least things couldn't get any worst."

The second man, the one with the large battle axe, came running down the hall asking "Oi Earl you ok?"

Zai sighed muttering "Of course I could be wrong."

Glaring at the assassin, Earl said "Yeah I'm fine Rick. This little bitch just hurt my elbow that's all."

Rick glared at Zai, shifting his battle axe in his hand. He pointed the sharp tip of the blade at Zai's head, grinning evilly at her. He chuckled saying "Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's not nice to attack people."

"And I suppose kidnapping is any better right?" Zai asked sarcastically, making Kai nervous.

Rick narrowed his eyes at her and Kai muttered "Shut up Zai."

But Zai didn't respond to Kai; instead she was looking at the large battle axe in Rick's clammy hands. It was large and heavy; slowing down arm movement greatly. She was so focused on the axe that she could only hear Kai's voice, but not what he was saying; she could also hear Rick say something, but it only came out as a muffled sound to her.

Earl laughed and said something that made Rick laugh, losing his concentration. The axe vibrated with his laughter, gently moving up and down in a hypnotic way. The man was saying something, but Zai was ignoring him.

In a low, lifeless voice, Zai said "Kai get down, cover your head."

Kai looked at her confused, not bothering to do as he was told…really he had no time to, because in the next moment Zai shot forward grabbing the handle of the axe, kicking Rick in the stomach.

He gasped and fell backwards, winded. Earl, shocked only for a moment, charged forward in an attempt to tackle her. But even after a year of not _hunting_, her instincts were still sharp and her reaction time was even better; so when Earl charged at her, Zai didn't even think, she just did.

She swung the heavy axe, which felt oddly light with the help of adrenalin, at Earl catching him heavily in his stomach. Blood from his stomach splattered over her chest, arms and face. But Zai ignored it as she pulled the axe from the dieing man's stomach.

Kai went vary pale looking like he was going to be sick. "You…you just killed him." He managed to say, still in shock at what he just saw.

Zai sighed; this was must have been the first time he had seen someone being killed. She briefly remembered the first time she saw death…she was with her trainer and puked three times in a span of two minutes. "What do you think they were going to do to us?"

"Well…" Kai had no idea really what else to say. But some one yelling out a window "THERES A FIGHTER, GET THE GIRL OUT OF HERE, EVERY ONE PULL OUT NOW!"

Zai and Kai whipped around and saw that Rick was still holding his stomach in pain. Glaring Zai improved her grip on the axe, which now felt heavy in her hands, and plunged it into Rick's skull with a sickening crunchy squish sound. He dropped to the floor like a rock.

With out turning to look at Kai, she retrieved the axe said "Come on, we have to find Kala before they get away."

She then took off down the hall, the axe dripping blood as she ran; Kai stood there transfixed for only a moment before following her, his mind over taken with thoughts of his sister…

Kai ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Zai who was running at full tilt. 'How the hell can she run so fast with that bloody axe? And how the hell did she learn to use it?' he wondered as he followed her.

Zai stopped suddenly just before going around the corner that leads to the front door, Kai slamming into her because of the sudden stop. "What are you do-" he stared but was cut off when she whispered "Shh! Guy with bow and arrows a head. Not a good thing to get hit by."

Kai nodded asking "What do we do now?"

Zai peeked around the corner and saw the guy was looking the other way; this was there only chance. "Stay here and don't move." She ordered and silently slipped down the hall; all she had to do was get rid him, then they could get out side and hopefully find Kala.

But first things first, Zai had thought as she slipped down the dark hallway like a shadow. The large axe was held tightly in her hands and she was completely calm, having done some thing like this a hundred times before.

She reached the man just as he began to turn around; he saw her and gasped grabbing an arrow; but it was too little too late…much too late. Zai raised the axe and like she had done with Rick, hit him in the head. He dropped to the ground like a brick.

Zai picked up the now blood soaked axe and motioned for Kai to follow. The young noble did as he was told for once and came obediently, ignoring the gory scene by the door.

Kai followed as Zai slowly opened the large doors that lead to the yard; she came out on to the porch and looked around. All was silent around them; the only noises were from the wind that made the trees sway and creek.

Kai frowned and said "Its way to quiet."

Zai nodded, noticing in the pale light of the moon that he was fairing much better now then he was before. She tore her eyes away from Kai and looked around the much spookier yard for any signs of movement. Biting her lip nervously she said "There's nothing here. We should keep mov-"

Zai was cut off by a high pitched scream that both recognized as Kala's. Kai and Zai shot off the porch running as hard as they could towards the sound of the screaming, which lead them to the large field that still held the black stallion that only let Zai near it; the horse was still pacing around its pen.

On the other side of the field were two cloaked figures running into the forest that grew beside it; one the men held the squirming form of Kala. "KAI HELP ME!" she cried out, making Kai's heart brake.

Kai made a strangled sobbing noise as they watched the men ride into the forest, possibly disappearing forever. From inside the house they could hear Lady Teara screaming, probably at the discovery of one of the bodies that Zai left in her wake.

Zai mean wile bit her lip hard; she had to do something to save the girl. But what the hell was she going to do, how the fuck was she going to catch a bloody horse? Zai's shoulders slumped when she thought 'With another horse.'

She looked into the pen where the wild horse was still wandering around…or at least every one thought it was wild. Zai had, had her suspicions that the stallion was trained by an assassin before coming into the Hiwatari possession since he only listened to her when she spoke in assassins tongue.

Still biting her lip, she muttered "You'd better be an assassin's horse." Then taking a deep breath she yelled out "**_COME!_**"

The horse's ears perked up and he looked in her direction. He recognized the word and with out a second thought ran towards the girl who had called. Easily jumping over the wooden fence, the horse galloped to Zai, stopping just in front of her just as his last owner had taught him to do.

Zai smiled inwardly and pull herself up onto the horse's back; thanking god that most assassins taught there horses the same commands. "Stay here, I'll be back soon." Zai told Kai before nudging the horse's sides, signalising that it was time to run hard.

She rode bareback heading towards the forest, the trusty axe still held tightly in her hand. Just before she disappeared into the dark forest, she stole a glance behind her and saw that Kai's parents had joined him, watching her ride after there only daughter…

Zai clung tightly to the dark, soft main of the black horse as he ran faster and harder into the forest. She pulled lightly in the horse's main, telling him to stop and he did so with out complaint. Zai closed her eyes; straining her ears to hear the other horses.

That's when she heard it, a horse whinnied some place close by. She opened her eyes, looking to the left. With internal instincts and great hearing she knew that's the direction the sound came.

She slipped off the horses back, landing on the wet ground in bare feet. The horse wasn't too far away and it would be easier to creep up on the men walking than in bare feet.

Slowly she walked around the trees but froze when there was a snap behind her. Whipping around, axe raised she saw the horse was following her. Zai sighed, lowering the axe. In a commanding voice she said "**_Stay, I'll call if I need you. If not I'll come back._" **

Zai wasn't sure if the horse under stood what she had said, but her horse always had. But the stallion snorted and Zai decided to take it as a yes. Once again the young assassin tiptoed her way through the forest, using all her knowledge of hunting and tracking to find the men.

Zai was silently worming her way through a thick set of bushes when she heard a little girl crying. She froze when she recognised the voice as Kala's. The little girl sobbed out "Please let me go…"

"Shut up!" A male voice snapped, followed by a loud slapping sound. Kala fell silent, except for the few muffled snuffling sounds. The men then stared talking again in hushed voices.

Zai gritted her teeth and pushed her way through the bushes, cutting her feet and arms as she did. Once she was out of the bushes, she came to the edge of a small clearing; squatted behind a tree she peered out into the clearing to see the two men were still speaking and Kala was cowering against a rock.

"We get her to Cardinal and tell him what happened. Then he'll send a hit out on the family." One said.

The other nodded in agreement and went over to pick Kala up. But when he approached her she squealed in fright and tried to run away; but the man was bigger and easily caught the girl by the scruff of her neck. Picking her up easily he sneered "Shut up and be good or else."

Kala covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them. The man sneered and said "Stop crying!" then raised his hand to strike the little girl. She let out a cry and put her hands out to protect herself when Zai darted out from behind the tree, standing in front of the two men.

Holding the axe out in front of her, Zai coldly said "Put her down and you _may _live!"

The two men looked at her, shocked that they hadn't heard her sneaking up on them. The one who wasn't holding Kala recovered first by saying "And why should we?"

"I've got an axe." Zai said coldly.

"And I doubt you know how to use it."

"I knew enough to take out three of your buddies."

The man's face fell and he quietly said "That was you…" the man blinked before he was over come with rage. "You little bitch…I'm going to kill you!" he sneered.

Zai's eyes darkened and said "Kala close your eyes and cover your ears." Kala did as she was told; holding her ears tightly, clamping her eyes shut.

The man glared at Zai as he circled around her, looking for a weak spot in her defences. But when he found none, he decided to try a head on attack; charging forward he removed the sword that was hitched to his waist and tried to gut the girl.

He took a swipe at her, but Zai easily twisted out of the way. As the man went by her, she raised the axe before bringing it down onto his exposed neck. The sharp and already bloodied axe tore through his neck, decapitating him.

The man holding Kala dropped her looking stunned; his eyes were wide and his skin overly pale. Narrowing her eyes Zai sneered "Leave now and forget what you saw."

The man nodded, ran to his horse taking off in the other direction not looking back once. Sighing Zai walked up to Kala, gently picking her up.

The little girl looked up to see Zai's blood covered face, and smiled. Zai may have been covered in dark blood but Kala was happy that she was finally safe. Zai did her best to not get to much blood on Kala's clothing and said "Kala put your head against my neck and don't look. Ok?"

Kala nodded and put her head in the crook in Zai's neck, clinging tightly to the young assassin. Sighing Zai walked by the gore of what was left of the man and made her way back through the forest.

She carried Kala all the way back to the stallion, which was still waiting patiently for her. She put Kala on top of the strong horse before pulling her self up behind Kala. Zai then directed the horse back towards the Hiwatari estate…

Zai sighed with relief and grinned when they finally made it out of the forest. But when she saw that guards had been summoned, made her grin drop; she had never gotten along well with guards…they mainly tried to arrest her.

Grumbling a little Zai dropped the axe and lead the stallion towards the house; Kai and his parents were all still waiting for her to return, and when Zai was closer to them she slid off the horse and helped Kala off.

As soon as the little girl's feet touched the ground she ran towards her family, jumping in her mothers arms as soon as she was in reach. Lady Teara scooped her daughter up in her arms, holding her tightly saying "Oh Kala I thought you were lost for ever."

Wile mother and daughter were sharing a moment, Kai came up to Zai gave her a once over and asked "Are you ok?"

Zai grinned a little saying "I could use a bath. But other then that I'm pretty good."

Kai snorted saying "No kidding. Come on lets get you inside."

Zai nodded and followed him, wondering why he was so calm. 'Maybe he's in shock or too worried over his sister.'

But her musings were interrupted when a guard snapped "You're the one who did all this!"

Zai turned and muttered "Crap." When she realized that he saw the blood on her clothing.

The guard stormed up to her saying "You should be hung for this!"

Zai's eyes widened and she snapped "Hung! I just saved a little girls life and you want me hung!"

Glaring coldly at the guard Kai sneered "She will not be hung, she did a noble thing; she saved my sister!"

The guard narrowed his eyes sneering "I'll take it up with my commander and see what can be done."

With one last glare at Zai, he stormed away. Zai sighed and angrily muttered "Great."

Kai sighed, staying silent as the guard and his commander came towards them. The guard was grinning evilly wile saying "That's the one that did it."

The commander rolled his eyes saying "I can tell Jim." He then turned to Kai saying "Young Kai we have a problem. Normally when some one commits murder they are hung."

"Yeah only if they don't have money." Zai muttered darkly.

Kai shot a glare at her before saying "Yes I know this. But she did save my sister's life and mine as well. So you should let her live as well."

"Yes well…she still committed a crime. So something must be done and after much thought I think that fifteen lashes will be a fair punishment."

Kai's eyes widened and Zai snapped "Lashes! I just saved two peoples lives and you're giving me lashes!"

The men nodded; the commander saying "Yes so if you come with us now we can get this over with now."

The guard grabbed Zai's arm, pulling her towards him. But before Zai could react, Kai grabbed her and pulled her towards him saying "No she will not be going with you."

Zai looked up at him with a mixture of shock, annoyance and gratitude. Normally no one tried to defend her; she usually took care of her self. So it was kind of nice having some one stick up for her…even if he was a noble man.

The commander glared at Kai and coldly said "Listen boy it's the law and you should be grateful that she isn't going to die. So jest let her go."

"No." Kai said coldly, pushing Zai behind her. 'How ironic the noble is protecting the assassin.' She thought to her self.

The commanding guard narrowed his eyes saying "Listen kid; don't make me talk to your father."

Kai continued to glare at the man when his father saw him arguing with the guard. Curious, Aidan walked over and said to the guard "What's going on."

The commanding guard explained the situation, not once taking his angry glare away from her. When he finished Aidan sighed and the look of regret filled his face. In a dreary voice he said "Kai as much as I hate to say it…they're right. She did break the law…she's lucky she's not going to die."

Kai's face paled and Zai just looked pissed. Grinning the commander said "Right, as I was saying, grab her."

The next thing Zai new two large guards grabbed her, dragging her towards the fence that housed the wild horse. As the two guards dragged her struggling form away she said to Kai "Don't let Kala watch."

Kai watched helplessly as they dragged Zai to the fence, forced her to her knees and bound her hands around the pole. Zai growled as they walked away bitterly thinking 'If there weren't so many god damn witnesses…'

But her train of thought was cut off when there was a crack of a whip and a numbing pain in her back. Zai gritted her teeth knowing that her body now naturally numbed pain from years of training and every day life. But eventually it would where off and she would feel every single lick.

The numbing died a little when the whip lashed across her back a second time. She bit her lip and Kai winced as the whip licked across her back a third, fourth, fifth, sixth time. All numbed by her body's natural defences to pain.

But by the seventh lash, there was a slight sting, like a bee sting type of feeling. Then there was an eighth, ninth and by the tenth lash Zai had to bit her lip even harder to prevent her self from screaming.

'Five more…' Zai thought to her self as the eleventh lash licked across her back. Then the twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth and at long last the fifteenth. When the guards were done they untied the injured assassin and allowed her to fall painfully to the ground.

One of them snickered as they walked away; Zai looked up to see that Kala had been brought into the house but was watching from her bed room window, and Kai watched with a pained expression.

"Would some one go pick her up please." One guard said cruelly.

As the same two guards went to pick her up, Zai quickly stood on her own, her back now fully numb. She glared at them both and with out warning punched one in the face wile sneering "Don't touch me." Then walked away, her head held high.

She looked at Kai out of the corner of her eye, who smirked at her, but kept on walking. Kai looked back only once at the fallen guard before following the injured girl. He followed close to her in case her legs gave out...they didn't once. Not even when she was inside the house, and after a little protest Kai gladly cleaned and wrapped her injured back…

Mean wile up in her room little Kala watched the slave proudly walk back into there home, even after being lashed fifteen times and having a really bad night. Grinning Kala knew right then and there, there was something special about Kai's slave. Something that shouldn't have been toyed with…

**TBC…**

**AN: I did it! Faints from lack of sleep …**

**Oh and please re-view!**


	10. Chapter 10: Home coming party

**Toy Soldiers **

**Chapter 10: Home coming party **

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, but you know, Italy is so cool! But any ways here's the next chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mai smiled happily as she leaned against the rail on the boat, letting the breeze play in her hair. Her ribs have long since healed and for the past year she had been enjoying a year of pure relaxation.

But now it was time to go home, back to her dark and morbid reality…not that she really minded. The past year had been fun, every thing from steamy make out sessions with Ray to annoying his personal stalker Mariah; Mai had truly enjoyed her year off.

But her friends needed her; she needed to get back, even if it meant saying good-bye to Ray.

Ray walked up to the thinking assassin and asked "Well are you ready to go home?"

Mai nodded whispering "Yup…back home."

Ray grinned saying "Yup. You probably want to get back to your friends right away…but would you mind coming to one last party with me?"

Mai turned to face the young neko, who was blushing a little. Grinning Mai said "Ray I would love to come with you to this…party. And just so you know I'll come and visit when ever I can."

Ray brightened up a little saying "Really? I mean…ok." trying to sound casual.

"So what kind of party is this any way?"

Ray sighed before saying "A welcome home party."

Mai nodded, figuring as much. But there was something wrong with Ray; he was shifting one foot to the next and lightly chewing his bottom lip. Mai knew instantly that Ray was lying or not telling her something; Ray only chewed his lip when he was lying or nervous. Grinning a little Mai asked "Ray what are you not telling me?"

Ray grinned a little, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could before saying "Well…a couple of my friends have new female slaves that are around our age…"

Mai rolled her eyes, pulling her hip flask out saying "So you want me to what? Entertain them?"

"Kind of."

Mai rolled her eyes again asking "So what are there names?" before taking a drink.

Ray hummed for a moment; trying to recall the girl's names from the last letter Tala had sent him. "Umm… let's see. Zai, Kelly…and Jay"

A pone hearing her best friends names Mai spit her drink out all over the deck of the ship, nearly chocking on it. Ray pattered her back asking "Are you ok?"

Mai grinned a little saying "I'm perfectly fine! Really…" but she was thinking to herself 'What the fuck have those three gotten into? Do I even really want to know? Probably not…but some how I know I'm going to get my answers…'she sighed once before thinking 'Idiots…'

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean while at the Hiwatari estate, Kai was bring a glass of water up to Zai; his young slave had been in bed for about two days laying on her stomach sleeping. Kai was worried that something may have been wrong with her and her lashes may have gotten infected, but the doctor had assured him that she was quiet all right and that she just needed some rest.

Kai slipped into her room and set the glass on the nightstand and sat on the bed beside her. For the past two days Zai lay in her room refusing to speak to any one, and the look in her eye made Kai nervous. Like she was about to go on a rampage and kill something, but every time she looked at him, the look in her eye was one of betrayal.

Kai knew this for a fact, the night he had followed her back to her room and cleaned her wounds, she looked in the eye saying "And I thought you were different then the rest. But you're just like rest of them."

After that she hadn't spoken another word to him, and Kai knew she blamed him. She had risked her own life to save him and his little sister and he just stood there, watching as they whipped her. He couldn't help it, when the guard had grabbed her he just froze up.

Sighing a little Kai said "Zai there's a party going on in a few days, and we will be going. So I want you up in an hour to go be fitted for a dress understand?"

Zai had her back to him and made a small noise, which Kai guessed was a yes. He stood and headed for the door; Zai glared at the wall thinking 'Like hell I'm going to go to some fucking party. Kai can go fuck him self.'

But Kai stopped for a moment saying "Oh and by the way, Ray is bringing a friend with him. She's a girl about your age and I want you to help Kelly and Jay entertain her. Understand?"

Zai rolled her eyes thinking 'Oh yeah right.'

Just before Kai left the room he said "Her name is Mai and I want you to be nice to her understand?"

Kai left the room, closing the door behind him. Zai's eyes widened at the sound of her friends name, and a grin spread over her face. She jumped out of the bed and tore out of the room, ignoring the pain her back.

Who had time for pain? She had some planning to do…and a dress to try on…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Three days later all of the friends and family of the Kong family had gathered at the old Kong estate in a large welcome home party. Every one attending was dressed to kill; long elegant evening gowns of every colour clung to the ladies that attended the party and the men wore elegant suits made of the finest material that they could afford.

Kelly was no exception; she was dressed in a long, frilly pale green dress, beside her Bryan wore an all black outfit looking miserable; ever since his mother had died, Bryan had been vary depressed and had only come to the party on account that his friend Ray throwing it.

Kelly sighed and nudged him a little whispering "Cheer up Master, we're at a party."

Bryan shrugged and Kelly let out a depressed sigh; tonight would be there last night together (Kelly had found out from her 'master' that she and the others would be entertaining Ray's new friend Mai. Which is really her friend Mai…) and it would be nice to leave with him not being so depressed.

But it looked as though that would not happen, and with an annoyed sigh Kelly followed Bryan into the large mansion that belonged to the Kong family.

Kelly looked around the huge house and frowned; this would more then likely be the last time any of them would be in side a house with such great riches and not on some sort of mission. After this it would be back to there lives of hunting and killing; although Kelly had decided that she would keep an eye on Bryan, him being alone in that huge mansion with only servants and all. She figured she'd visit him every few weeks just to make sure that he was all right.

But it wouldn't be the same Kelly had thought to her self as she walked into the large hall that was crowed with people. She instantly spotted Zai, who was standing beside Kai looking very grim. Kelly knew something was wrong instantly; Zai only looked like that when she was extremely upset or ready to kill someone or thing.

Bryan picked his way through the crowd, heading for his friend, Kelly right behind him. They headed over to there friends and the two boys happily greeted each other, although Bryan wore a fake smile.

Wile the two boys spoke (Kai was asking Bryan how he was doing and if he wanted to come and stay with him for a while) the girls silently slipped away to speak in a corner, trying to look innocent.

"**_Ok what's wrong with you?_**" Kelly asked her friend.

Zai glared at the wall before saying "**_Nothing. I just want to find Jay and Mai and get the fuck out of here._**"

Kelly gave her an odd look saying "**_Right. So tell me again why you look so…murderous?_**"

"**_It's…nothing don't worry about it._**"

"**_Right and I'm a happy little leprecon! So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you? _**"

Zai rolled her eyes before saying "**_Ok, ok I'll tell you! All right it all started when a couple of Cardinals men came to the Hiwatari estate. They tried to kidnap Kai and Kala…so I defended them." _**

****"**_Meaning you killed the men?_**" Kelly asked. Zai nodded mutely and she Kelly continued. "**_Then what's the problem? You saved them didn't you?_**"

Zai sighed and nodded. "**_Yeah…but I had to go into the forest to get Kala. While I was gone Kai's parents summoned the guards. And when I got back the guards insisted that I be whipped for the murder of all those men I killed._**"

Kelly blinked at her before saying "**_You're kidding?_**" Zai shook her head from side to side, her long hair falling into her eyes. Kelly was flabbergasted, and could barley say "**_But…you saved them…and Kai just stood there!_**"

Zai shrugged saying "**_He did try to talk them out of it. But he didn't try very hard._**"

Kelly snorted saying "**_Bitter much?_**"

"**_Wouldn't you be?_**"

Kelly thought for a moment before saying "**_Defiantly. But I find it kind of ironic._**"

"**_Oh really how?_**" Zai asked sounding irritated.

Kelly grinned saying "**_Well think of every time you went on some kind of mission and how many times you escaped with little more then a scratch? All those times you were on a hunt…to murder some one for god knows what reasons, but the fact always remand that you did it intentionally and messily. But we always do it for someone else's cause…and usually only if the underdog is benefited. Vary rarely do we kill for our self's, it's always for those who don't have the guts or the know how to do it, then get paid for it in the end. And we never, never ever get caught. But the one time you actually try to help someone else…to kill for your self and to save two kids you get punished for it. I just find it very… ironic._**"

Zai blinked at her friend saying "**_That is quit possibility the smartest thing you have ever said._**"

Kelly shrugged before saying "**_And it's true._**"

Zai shook her head with an annoyed sigh. All she wanted to do was get out of there, she'd had enough of playing the good little slave and it was time to get back to her real life.

She eyes skimmed the room and saw Jay coming towards them. "Hey." She said quietly as Zai's eyes fell on a Neko-jin boy with long black hair who she had never seen before.

She nodded to Jay and quietly said "That must be Ray."

The other two girls nodded and a soft voice said "Cute isn't he."

Kelly shrugged saying "Not bad looking. Nice but though."

The voice chuckled saying "I know it is. I had the pleasure to watch it for a year."

Kelly grinned saying "Mmmm lucky you." Kelly paused for a moment before gasping and whirling around. Standing behind them at only 4'10 was Mai in all her glory. The girls all grinned and quietly hissed "Mai!"

The smallest assassin grinned at her friends, saying in a singsong voice "That would be me."

The other three grinned a little and Jay said "Thank god you're alive. We've been so worried about you!"

Mai chuckled before saying "You always were a worry wart Jay. But yes I'm fine and in one piece. But I should be asking you the same thing. I heard about you three playing as slaves. I want to know all about this, 'cause I'm curious to know how you three faired."

Kelly grinned saying "Alright. You know just having to deal with bitchy servants but you know."

Mai grinned wile shacking her head. "I can't believe you three actually did this."

Jay and Kelly just shrugged and Zai looked over at Kai and the others. They were all talking to the Neko; Zai glared at Kai as he talked with his friend. In a cold voice Zai said "What ever come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

She then stared to walk to an empty room down the hall. Frowning both Mai and Jay asked "What was that all about?"

Kelly sighed saying "Later. Come on we have to go." She said following Zai only looking back once at Bryan. Once the girls were safely in the room and the door was closed, they began to remove their long puffy dresses. Beneath there long gowns were their tight fitting clothing they wore when they were on a mission…

Kai looked over his shoulder, looking for Zai. He saw her just as she and the others disappeared in to an empty room. Curious, Kai headed toward the room.

"Kai what the hell are you doing?" Tala asked as he looked at his friend.

Kai held his finger to his lips and motioned for them to follow. He turned back around and headed back towards the door. Tala, Ray and Bryan all gave each other an odd look before following their blue haired friend.

He inched towards the doors his friends close behind. Kai slowly twisted the cold doorknob and slowly opened the door with out making a sound. What the four boys saw shocked them; their slaves (and in Ray's case a friend) were now wearing all black, their dresses lay discarded on the floor. Each of them was also equipped with a dagger at each of their hips.

Frowning Kai pushed open the door hissing "What the hell is going on here?"

Zai turned to face her old master and frowned; anger flickered in her oddly color eyes. She drew her up to her full height before coldly saying "Nothing that concerns you."

"Come again? In case you haven't forgotten Zai, you're my slave."

Zai chuckled and walked up to Kai. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making him stiffen, and whispered in his ear "I'm an assassin."

Kai gasped and paled a little; Zai just laughed and back away unafraid from him. "What's wrong Kai? Suddenly afraid of me?"

"You're an assassin?" Kai said, trying not to let his voice to shake.

She grinned and said "Duh. How do you think I was able to get rid of all those men who tried to kidnap your sister?"

Bryan softly asked "It was you who killed my father wasn't Kelly?"

Kelly licked her lips and nodded. Bryan blinked at her before saying "Why?"

Kelly shrugged, going red a little. Mai grinned when she saw her friend flush a little. "**_You like him!_**" Mai said with her little sing song voice.

Kelly glared at her making Mai laugh a little. She then saw the look on Ray's face and in the same voice said "Yes Ray, I'm an assassin to. We all are in fact."

The boys paled a little when Zai coldly said "You know that we shouldn't be telling them this. It could cause problems for all of us. And according to our…code I suppose you could call it, we should kill them to protect our identities."

Jay rolled her eyes saying "**_Oh please you're just saying that because you're pissed at Kai!_**"

Zai glared at her and Kai gasped suddenly. "That horse is trained by an assassin wasn't it?" Zai didn't answer him; she just glared at him from the corner of her eye. Kai continued, "It is. That was the same language that you always spoke to him."

Zai raised an eyebrow sarcastically saying "No really?"

Zai sighed and started to the door; the boys all took a breath, taking a step back. Zai chuckled saying "Lucky for you there are too many people here to kill you. So count your selves lucky."

With out another word Zai left the room leaving her friends behind. Mai sighed and followed her with a quick "Good bye Ray. And thank you." Jay nodded her good bye to Tala quickly following her two friends. Kelly was the last one in the room. She sighed and said "Zai's just mad Kai, she wouldn't kill you. She did save you after all and she could have killed you at any time."

She then headed for the door, only stopping long enough to say "Good bye Bryan." Before disappearing into the crowed party room leaving four shocked boys behind.

The last thing they heard of their assassin's gone slave and back to assassins was Enrique yelping in pain as one of them no doubtable hit him for grabbing them again. Then they were gone…

**TBC…**

**AN: Ok yeah it was a shitty chapter I know. But promise the next (and last) three will be much better! Any ways I hope you liked the chappy, and re-view! **


	11. Chapter 11:Always there

**Toy Soldiers **

**Chapter 11: Always there **

**AN: Hey hey, sorry for the lack of updates, I got back from Italy two weeks ago and then went camping for a week. But here it is at last, the next chapter and one of my favourite ones to! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's! **

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The moon hung high in the sky; the inky dark sky behind it made it seem brighter then it actually was. The pale moon beams floated over the land including a small pub on the out skirts of Veara.

Sitting on a stool after a long days work, Zai was nursing a cup of moon shine debating if she really wanted to drink it of not. She sighed and took a swig of moon shine, enjoying the sweet tangy taste, burning her throat on the way down.

She put her cup down with a soft clank and sighed with satisfaction. She dug a gold coin from her pocket, placing it on the table before turning to leave.

But as she passed a table with two men talking quietly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her skin paled as she eavesdropped on there conversation.

"Hey did you hear about those four boys that Cardinals boys captured last week?"

"Yeah, the Hiwatari, Kuznetsov, Kong, and the Ivanov boy's." The other said.

"That's the ones. Three of there parents have decided to pay but the Kuznetsov boy's are both dead and there's no one to pay for his freedom."

"Well I guess Cardinal has a new play thing?"

"I suppose but apparently the other three boys families aren't taking this seriously and haven't paid yet. So Cardinal is going to start sending home _pieces _of them." He said lazily.

The other laughed saying "Nice. So what about the Hiwatari girl?"

"There going to send a second team to get her."

"Who's leading it?"

"I am." The large man said with a stretch. "Four hours. So I better get the guys and get going."

He then dropped two gold pieces onto the table and left with a quick good bye to his friend. He passed Zai on his way out and she made sure to get a good look of his large face; grey eyes, double chin, mousy brown hair…she'd find him easily tonight.

She turned and glared at his friend, muttering "First things first."

Zai then slipped behind the man drinking deeply from his glass. She wrapped her arms around his head before whispering "You should never hurt a friend of the Night Stalkers."

The man froze before carefully putting the large cup down saying "What are you talking about?"

"The four boys, we happen to be quiet fond of them." Zai said coldly before twisting his head; there was a loud snap that was drowned out by the noise of the crowd. She gently lay him down making it look like that he passed out and silently left the pub…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Four Hours Later

Kala sighed as she sat on the porch of there home; inside Ray's, Tala's and her patents were all talking about how they were going to handle this situation. Kala lay her head on her knees sighing; she missed her brother and was worried about his well being. But little Kala was also worried about the others to, especially Bryan considering that there was no one that was going to pay for his safety.

Kala's head snapped up when she heard something move in the dark. She slowly stood and started to back her way to the door, keeping her eyes open for any sign of movement.

But the little girl back right into a large figure; she gasped and froze. She inhaled deeply getting ready to scream her head off, but was stopped when a large hand covered her mouth preventing her to do so.

Little Kala tried to scream again and struggled against her captives tight grip. A soft voice whispered into her ear "Shh it's Ok I'm a friend of Zai's. My names Decoda and I'm here to help you. Ok."

Kala stopped struggling and looked up at the large boy; through the darkness she could see two softened brown eyes looking down at her. "I'm not going to hurt you ok? Now I'm going to let go of your mouth ok, but you can't scream or you could alert the bad guys. Now you won't scream will you?" Kala shook her head no and Decoda let her go.

"What's going on? How do you know Zai?" Kala asked.

Decoda pulled the small girl behind the railings of the porch, forcing her to sit down. As he crouched beside her, he said "I'll explain later. Right now you have to be quiet."

Kala nodded and looked around the large boy who was staring out into the darkness. At first she saw nothing; but in the distance four shadowy figures emerged from the forest. Decoda scowled before whispering "Here they come."

Kala looked at him and asked "Isn't that Zai?"

Decoda shock his head no saying "No, those would be the people trying to kidnap you."

Kala gasped a little and grabbed onto Decoda, whishing her brother was there. Decoda, sensing her fear, said "Don't worry; the others will be here any second now…here they come."

No sooner had Decoda spoken those word, four more shadows emerged from the forest. They were moving faster and quieter then the first four; stalking there prey like true professionals.

"Little Kala you should close your eyes. This won't be nice at all." Decoda said quietly.

Kala shook her head softly saying "I want to know what Kai knows."

Decoda sighed saying "You're only seven, you shouldn't be seeing this."

Kala sneered at him, looking very much like her brother as she did. But she ignored Decoda's warning and watched the four shadows creep up on the ones in front. Swiftly and silently the shadows behind pounced on the ones in front, knocking them to the ground.

They didn't get back up…

Kala gasped and slunk behind Decoda in a slight shock. The large teen said "I told you not to look."

Kala shrugged before saying "You're assassins aren't you?"

Decoda nodded as he slowly stood and whistled once. The four shadows silently approached them and Kala recognized the three girls as Zai, Kelly and Jay. Another girl was with them that the little one knew as Ray's friend Mai.

Zai moved in front of Kala saying "Listen Kala I want you to go back inside and not come out until morning. Your brother will be back by then. But for now I want you to stay here."

Kala nodded and turned to go inside, but Zai grabbed her shoulder to stop her. The little blue-net turned to look at her and Zai handed her a silver necklace with a black gem attached to it with a bird etched into the gem. Kala gave Zai an odd look so the young assassin said "It's a protection gem. Any one who sees this will know that you're protected by an assassin from the Night Stalkers and if they have any brain they'll leave you alone. So never take it off, it'll warn any kidnappers away."

Kala smiled and quickly slipped it on. Zai nodded saying "Good, now go into the house and go to bed."

Kala nodded and hugged Zai before running into the safety of the house. "Well it seems she likes you." Decoda grinned.

Zai shrugged saying "I didn't let any body pick on her." Decoda rolled his eyes and Zai said "Right then. Now that Kala's safe lets go get the boys."

The other girls nodded before disappearing into the darkness. But before Zai did she whispered "Decoda take care of Kala." The large teen nodded saying "I'll make sure no one hurts her."

Zai nodded before disappearing into the night…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Past the castle that held the royal family of Veara, past the beautiful homes of the nobles, past the small towns and even past the farms, is the dark said of Veara. The underworld… the other side; where assassins and thief's take refuge from a long nights work. Where whores did there best work and made the most money. This is where the dark ruled; not even the king him self could rule over the dark side of Veara and every noble had it in there best intentions to stay away from this place.

They say that one man knew every thing that happened in the Dark side of Veara, the one man who had his hand in every dirty little thing that happened there and even in main Veara it self. His name is Cardinal, and some say that he is the most dangerous man in all of Veara, be it the main side or the dark.

The only people who had the guts or even the knowledge to stop or do any thing against Cardinal was the Night Stalkers. Not even Cardinal wanted to deal with there wrath. So, long ago he made a deal with them; you leave me alone I'll leave you alone. Those were Cardinal's exact words to the then much younger leader.

But that was then, this is now, and Cardinal has something the Night Stalkers want back…

Zai walked into the dimly lit pup and looked around. The place was huge and it would take them virtually hours to search every room; this was the main room where they had a public bar; which was where most dark deals were done. The upper three levels were rooms for guests; the more money you paid the higher and more lavish the room would be.

But beneath the building were the dungeons…four under ground floors of them. Zai sighed, there would be no way they would be able to search the whole place with out being found out, and she would much rather be far away from here when Cardinal found out that the truce was over.

She sighed again as Jay, Kelly and Mai entered the building. Kelly frowned saying "**_We'll never find them in here, it's just too big._**"

Zai nodded in agreement before saying "**_Jay go find out what you can from the bar tender._**"

Jay blinked at her friends madness and asked "**_Why the bar tender?_**"

"**_Because Cardinal is very suspicious of whom he hires. So he'll know who every one is and will trust them. So one of them has got to know what's going on…talk to the older one. He's likely to know more._**"

Jay looked at the two bar tenders; one was large and had short blond hair wile the other was a small cruel looking little man who was already loosing his grey white hair. Jay sighed and glared at her leader before swaggering over to the two men.

She leaned against the bar table, showing much more cleavage than she was comfortable with. She smiled sweetly at the younger one wile batting her long eyelashes. "Say" she said sweetly "You wouldn't be able to help me now would you?"

The man smiled at her, and watching from the shadows Kelly scowled. "Why isn't she talking to the younger one?"****

Zai grinned before saying "Don't worry Owl; Fox knows what she's doing."

Kelly scowled again and went back to watching Jay work. Jay mean wile was still batting her long eye lashes at him. "Well what can I help you with?"

"Well I'm here to pick up some prisoners, Cardinal sent me. I just don't know where to go looking for them."

The older man looked up when he heard Jay say she was picking up some prisoners. He quickly walked over to the two younger people before barking "Go back to work Joe!"

Joe mumbled under his breath and went back to working the bar, wile the older man spoke to Jay. He leaned forward so that only Jay could hear him. "So yer here to take the prisoners are you?"

Jay nodded and the old man looked suspicious. "How come Cardinal didn't tell me 'bout it?"

Jay frowned, dropping her voice to sound low and mysterious. "He just got word about a traitor in his forces. He doesn't want to take any chances so he's having the four boys moved to a…more secure location."

The man frowned saying "There's no place more secure then here!"

"This is true but no place is more secure then Cardinal's own safe house."

The old man's eyes widened, saying "It's that bad?" Jay nodded and the man said "Damn. Never thought that someone would have the guts to betray Cardinal!"

Jay made a face of deep regret wile nodding. The man sighed and reached under the table, for a moment Jay tensed wile gripping her dagger's handle tightly. But she relaxed when the man placed a ring with a dark green stone in it. "Just show the guards this ring and they'll let you pass with out any trouble." Jay nodded and picked up the ring; she turned to leave but stopped when the man said "Pity you're taking the boys with you. It would have been fun to have a roll in the hay with them, no? All the others were."

Jay froze and her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the floor. Her hand slipped into her hip pouch and her hand closed around a tinny vile filled with clear, cool liquid. She turned suddenly smiling happily at the man; she strutted back to him and sat at the table.

"Hey how 'bout you pour me a drink. And get your self one too. On me…for being so helpful." Jay said happily wile secretly pulling the small vile from her pouch.

The man shrugged saying "Sure why not. What d'ya want?"

Jay shrugged saying "Surprise me."

He nodded and disappeared under the table again; from the shadows the other three girls waited patiently. Well almost…

"What the hell is she doing!" Kelly hissed angrily.

Mai hushed her quickly saying "Give her a minute, she's up to something."

Kelly rolled her eyes saying "Yeah and if we get caught, we'll all be in shit's vill!"

Zai rolled her eyes saying "Hang on a minute. Let Jay do her thing. She'll be fine she always is."

Kelly huffed but stayed silent as the man reappeared with two closed bottles of alcohol. He opened them both and handed one to Jay; they both clinked bottles and each took a swig.

He placed his bottle on the table and turned away for a moment to help another customer; but as his back was turned, Jay quickly opened the vile, poured its content into his bottle, re-capped it and put the empty vile back into her pouch before the man had time to turn back around.

Jay smiled at him as he took another swig of his drink and she placed three gold pieces on the table before saying good bye. She stood and disappeared back into the crowed room and slipped into the shadows.

She slipped back beside Zai with an evil smirk on her face. Zai looked from Jay to the bar tender and back to Jay. She frowned before saying "What did you do?"

Jay shrugged saying "Nothing…much."

The other three girls eyed her suspiciously as she walked towards the only door that was being guarded by two large, heavily armed men. They shrugged and turned to walk away when some one screamed.

The three of them whipped around to see the older bartender was slumped on the table coughing up blood. Mai raised an eye brow saying "She poisoned him."

"Yes I know that. Now come on there'll be less people to see us go in now!" Jay snapped from be hind them.

They quickly turned and headed for the guards. As they did Zai muttered "What was that all about?"

Jay, her usually warm eyes were cold as ice, said "Later. We have work to do."

Zai smirked a little as they came up to the two guards. They were both trying to see what was going on at the bar. Jay cleared her throat, getting there attention. They looked down at her, frowning.

"What the hell is going on over there?" The one on the left asked.

Jay looked back at the man before looking at the guard. "Heart attack I guess." She said with out any thought, remorse or guilt.

The guard shrugged and the second one said "So what do you want?"

Jay held out the ring; the two guards examined it before looking at each other. They both nodded and stepped aside to let the four girls passed. Jay took a step forward but stopped when the guard on the right grabbed her shoulder.

She looked up at him; her grip was tight on her dagger. He cleared his throat saying "So who are you looking for?"

In a cold voice she said "We're moving four prisoners to a more secure location."

The guard looked down at her with a frown but let her go. Once they were inside the hall, Mai said "Wow nice one Jay. You sounded very professional, even after a year off."

Jay smirked saying "Thank you."

The four girls walked along the empty dark corridor until they came to a heavy wooden door. Zai stepped forward saying "You ready?"

The other three nodded and slowly Zai opened the door. The small group of assassins slowly came into an even longer hall; the hall was very cold and dark, with a set of stairs heading down and the hall curved into a new hall.

Zai inwardly shuttered from the cold; she quickly shrugged it off whispering "**_Split up and find them._**"

The others nodded Jay started peeking into the rooms that lined the first hall, Mai quickly disappeared around the other hall while Zai and Kelly disappeared down stairs…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Jay sighed as she reached the end of the hall; there was no sign of Tala or any of the boys in that matter. Sighing she went down the hall Mai had, only to discover the doors were all closed, locked and no Mai. Surly Mai would have released any of the boys if she had found them, but there was nothing.

Sighing Jay slowly walked down the hall, only glancing into the other cells, confident that Mai had checked them thoroughly. She walked all the way to the end of the hall to find another door. Slowly opening the door, she peeked through to find another set of stairs.

Frowning Jay slowly slipped down the stairs with silence that only a highly trained assassin could possess. As Jay went down the stairs she found that it was slowly getting darker and darker as well as colder. 'This must be where they keep the more heavily guarded prisoners.' Jay thought to her self.

She came to another door and pushed it open. She found her self facing down two hall ways. Biting her lip, she had the choice of left or right. She looked left then right and left again. In the end Jay decided to head left.

She tip toed down the hall, peeking through the peek whole in every cell. But still no Tala. Sighing Jay headed for yet another set of stairs and was about to head down them when some one grabbed her from behind.

Jay, with out hesitation, gabbed her dagger and whipped around coming into a defensive position. But Jay sighed with relief when she saw it was Mai holding her arm. "Mai what is it? Did you find anything?"

Mai held her finger to her lip before saying "Yeah. Listen carefully; Tala is in a cell around the corner. But he's heavily guarded. Four large guards inside, two on the out side. So you'll either have to fight or fool. There on the very end. I'm sure you can look after your self, I'm going to go look for Ray."

Jay grinned and put her dagger back into her belt saying "Thanks Mai. I owe you one. Where do you want to meet if we live through this?"

Mai smirked saying "Upstairs in the bar. Try to look innocent and don't draw attention to your self."

Jay nodded and turned to head back towards where the hall way split to head down the right side. As she did she called to Mai "Watch you're self."

Mai nodded saying "You too." Be fore disappearing down another set of stairs…

Jay mean while backtracked to the divided hall and headed down the right, towards Tala's cell. She walked with her back straight and head held high; she walked like she owned the place.

Jay strutted down the hall and almost instantly saw the two large guards that guarded Tala's cell. Jay took a deep breath and confidently walked towards them. As she approached them, they puffed out there chests and re-gripped there axe's in case she decided to attack.

But Jay merely put her head up high coldly saying "I'm here to pick up the prisoner."

The two guards looked at each other then glared down at her. "And why should we let you take him?"

Jay narrowed her green eyes before saying "Because if you don't Cardinal is going to be very angry."

"And how do we know that your not one of the bad guys?"

Jay chuckled coldly saying "First of all we are the bad guys. Second of all who in there right mind would try to steal from Cardinal, so why don't you just stop fucking around and give me the boy."

They started at Jay, trying to stare her down; she stared right back praying that wouldn't see through her lie. But then again this was what she did best…

The larger guard finely sighed and nodded. "I'll get 'em."

Jay suppressed a grin but smiled inwardly as the guard disappeared into the cell. 'This is way too easy.' She thought to her self but mentally kicked herself for jinxing her self and then did it again for being superstitious.

The other guard glared at her, but Jay could tell the larger man was studying her face in case he had to pick her out from a crowd. Jay's eyes narrowed knowing that, that could be a bad thing. But if she killed him, then that would raise suspension, so she went with an alternative approach.

She reached for her trusty pouch that held all the poisons, antidotes, pain killers and her _special _mixtures. Jay, having been the one to bottle and make every single one, was able to tell the difference between each vile by touch; she had long ago scraped symbols into the thick glass that would allow her to tell the difference between one vile to another and what was inside that vile.

Reaching into the pouch Jay pulled out a vile that had two thick vertical lines carved into if. She slowly pulled it our, realizing what it was and reached for one of her two her hip flasks. She uncorked it before taking a mouthful of water. She sighed when she pulled the flask away from her lips saying "Damn good." As she did she poured the contains of the vile into the flask with out the guard noticing.

The guard looked at her with extreme thirst and with a smile Jay said "Like some?"

The guard looked at her suspiciously but thought 'Hey she drank from it her self so it can't be poisoned!' so with little hesitation the guard took the water from her and drank the little bit left in two large gulps.

Jay watched with a calm face, but on the inside she was ginning madly; the guard went to hand back the flask when the other guards came out. The one who had gone inside was carrying a heavy rope that was attached to Tala's wrists and neck. His eyes were on the floor and there were dark bruises along the side of his face. His cloths were torn and tattered and long painful gashes could be seen through the ripped clothing. Some were with out a doubt infected as they were dirty and full of puss.

The guard pushed him foreword hard enough that Tala fell to the ground to his knees and it took Jay every ounce of self restraint not to help him up and hurt the guards in every way possible. Tala kept his head down in submission as the four guards that had been inside the cell with him walked passed and down the hall. One even giving him a longing look; Jay scowled at that particular one wishing that she could do more at that time. But it would not be wise to do such right then; Tala needed her help first.

Jay's attention was snapped back to the two guards left as the one she had given the poised water to said "Well his in your care now. You deal with him." He rubbed at his eyes as if they were in pain. Jay smirked knowing that the liquid was already taking effect.

She took the rope from the second and bigger guard saying "'Bout time. I've got better things to do other then drag half dead kids around!"

The two guards nodded and she gave Tala a sharp tug, wincing when he refused to move. She bit her lip as Tala ignored her; she was surprised that he didn't recognize her voice. But then again he was use to her being the soft spoken submissive one, not the harsh one in charge.

The guard who had been holding the rope frowned saying "He's stubborn. All he needs is a good kick to the ribs." He raised his foot to kick Tala. But Jay was quicker and wouldn't let them kick the boy when he was already down. She stepped in front of Tala allowing her self to get hit in the shin.

Jay didn't even wince and the guards looked appalled. In a cold voice she said "Cardinal wont like it if he's hurt." She then grabbed Tala by the upper arm and practically dragged him down the hall and up the stairs. Not once did he look at her.

Jay reached the bar and quickly sat Tala down at the nearest table that still aloud her to watch the door for her friends. Sighing Jay looked at Tala, who was still ignoring her, before cutting the ropes from his wrists and neck. Jay lowered her self so that she would be eye level with the red head softly saying "Tala look at me."

Tala recognized her voice that time and his head snapped up to see her. For a brief moment he was happy to see her, but the smile faded and he glared at the floor. "How'd you know I was here?" he mumbled.

Jay sat beside him with a shrug saying "Word in the under world travels."

There was a moment of silence before Tala asked "Why are you here?"

Jay blinked at him saying "Come again?"

"Why the hell did you even bother saving me? You're an assassin, one of them!" Tala said angrily.

Jay's eyes narrowed saying "First of all keep your voice down; we're trying not to get noticed here. Second of all I am _not _part of Cardinal's forces. That's an insult really. And as to why I saved you…well I couldn't leave you. What kind of friend would I be then?"

Tala looked at her surprised saying "Then why did you pretend to be a slave?"

"Mai went missing and we needed to find her. Posing as slaves seemed like the best idea at the time." Jay shrugged as she dug out a thicker bottle. She poured some of the green glop into her had and carefully rubbed it into Tala's wounds.

"Oh…what are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'm just putting this stuff to help clean out and close your wounds. Here have some water." Jay said wile hading him the second flask. "Don't worry there's nothing in there but water."

Tala took a mouthful before saying "What was in the last one?"

"I gave it to the second guard and it'll make him go blind with in a week." Jay said with a shrug.

Tala looked down saying "Oh."

Jay finished with his wounds saying "It really bothers you that I'm an assassin… doesn't?"

Tala shrugged saying "It's just…I was always taught that killing was wrong."

"Some people deserve it."

"Then let the courts deal with them." Tala said softly.

"Some times people can pay there way out of getting in trouble. We take care of the guilty that get off."

Tala looked at her, quietly saying "You could have killed me."

Jay sighed, wrapping her cloak around him. "I could have but I have no reason to. And I'm not going to let them hurt you either. You're a good person Tala and you shouldn't have gone through all this." He looked down and Jay handed him a necklace with a black gem attached to it.

Tala looked at it confused before saying "What's this?"

"It's a protection necklace. Any one wearing one is under the protection of the Night Stalkers and no one in there right mind would mess with us."

"What about Cardinal?" Tala asked, carefully putting on the necklace.

Jay wrapped her arms around the red head saying "We'll deal with him. You should rest now, we have to wait for the others and it may be a while."

Tala nodded and with a yawn, rested his head on her shoulder falling into a light sleep. Jay smiled at her former master, happy that he was finely safe. She looked across the room to see the guard she had given the water to rubbing his eyes in pain…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai slipped past yet another set of guards unnoticed; the further in she got with out any one noticing her, the better. If she walked out of this place with Kai it would look as though she was _suppose _to be there and not breaking in to the place.

She quietly slipped down another hall in hopes to find the boy she had just weeks ago abandoned. Zai sighed, feeling guilty. She had left him alone at the mansion with Hilary and the Tarmans and to top to all off she left angry with him. Zai snorted thinking 'He'll probable not want to see me now any ways."

She turned another corner; Zai was becoming over confident and stopped being cautious…and that could get one killed. As she turned the corner, Zai nearly had a heart attack when she saw two guards standing by a door half way down the hall. She gasped a little, jumping back. She pressed her back against the wall on the other side of the corner, praying that they didn't see her.

She heard nothing from either of them; not a sword being drawn, not a rustle of clothing, not even some one talking. Zai sighed hoping that they had not heard her; she then cursed herself for being so careless. Another slip up like that could get her killed or even one of her friends.

She took a deep breath calming her wired nerves. Taking a deep breath she regained her composer and walked out to the large guards who only now saw her. They straightened a little saying "Can we help you?"

Straightening her self a little more, Zai said "Yes I'm here to collect the prisoner." Even if it wasn't Kai she would take them out of there as quickly as she could.

The guard raised an eye brow saying "Come again."

"Cardinal sent me. He wants the boys."

The guard submissively nodded saying "Fine but your going to help him out of here. He's pretty beaten up."

Zai twitched a little before saying "Open the door."

The guards nodded, being used to the rude kind of people that Cardinal sent. One opened the door, letting Zai through and she gasped at what she saw. Kai lay on the ground his blue hair matted with dirt and blood. His once milky white skin was tainted red and covered in bruises and gashes. His wrist was twisted in an odd way and Zai was sure that it was broken.

Zai's eyes narrowed and became cold as she started at the battered boy. She slowly walked towards the fallen boy, crouching beside him; pressing two fingers against his neck. She smiled when she found a pulse.

She went down onto one knee, gently brushing his blood stained bangs out of his closed eyes. She leaned forward so that her lips hovered over his ear. "Kai." She whispered taking his hand. "Kai if you can hear me gently squeeze my hand. Don't let the guards see."

At fists nothing happened; Kai just continued to breath. Then, ever so gently, his fingers curled around hers squeezing her hand. Zai smiled a little before whispering "Good. Now I'm going to help you up."

Kai murmured something as Zai pulled one of his arms around her neck and wrapped an arm around his waist. She was about to hoist him to his feet when both men gasped. Zai had Kai leaning heavily on her as she turned her head to look at them before, cursing under her breath; her pants had slid down revealing the crow tattoo on her hip. The sign that she was a Night Stalker and not one of Cardinal's men.

Turning back around she eased Kai back onto the ground saying "Keep your eyes closed."

Kai weakly opened his eyes before asking "Why?" from behind Zai he saw the two guards pulling out there swords; the metal reflecting the little light in the room. Kai gasped and Zai said "Just do it." Kai closed his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip hard; he put his hands tightly around his ears to try to block out the sounds that were to come.

Zai nodded and could hear the two men coming up from behind her. She sighed reaching for her sword; she sprung up, swinging the sword around as she did, catching one of the guards in the stomach. He cried out in surprise and pain as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

The second guard swung his sword at Zai's head; but she easily dodged his attack with a quick duck. As she did she aimed her sword for his chest; she thrust the sword forward and into his chest. The man gasped and fell to the ground with a dull thump.

Zai sighed as she carefully put her sword back into her belt. With out making a sound she walked over to the still huddled form of Kai. Zai crouched beside him, lightly toughing his shoulder. He flinched a little before opening his eyes. "You ready to go home?"

Kai nodded mutely and allowed her to help him to his feet. Zai guided him around the dead and dieing guards and out into the hall way. She closed the door not to raise suspicion and lead Kai down the hall.

As they headed up one of the many dark stair wells Kai darkly said "Why are you doing this? I presumed you hated me."

Zai took a sharp intake of air before saying "I don't hate you I was…angry."

"You threatened to kill me."

"I was very angry. But rightfully so."

"How so?" Kai said, still leaning heavily on her.

"You did allow me to be whipped." Zai pointed out.

"Right, and you killed how many people?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Yes and I put my life on the line to save you and your little sister." Zai said with out hesitation as she led him down another hall.

Kai paused before saying "I suppose…but why did you bother to save me? Aren't I the one you're supposed to kill? You know being a noble and all?"

Zai sighed before saying "I'm not going to kill you ok? I was angry and…I apologise"

Kai snorted saying "You still haven't told me why."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because… I couldn't leave you here to rot that's why." Zai said between gritted teeth.

"I see. And you care why…" Kai asked sarcastically.

"Listen after a year after being a fucking slave and I've become attached ok, and I wasn't going to let you stay here when I found out." Zai said her teeth were again gritted.

Kai paused again, suddenly feeling very tired, he said "So your attached to me are you?"

"Don't push it." Zai growled.

"It's a simple question. So is it yes or no?" Kai asked ginning looking a little evil.

Zai bit her lip hard and thought about strangling Kai but just quietly growled "Yes."

"Hn." Was all Kai said as he leaned on Zai. Zai inwardly sighed, happy that he wasn't making a big deal about it.

"I knew it." Kai told her with a grin, making Zai sigh in annoyance.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Jay sighed as she watched the door that lead down stairs carefully. Tala was still leaning on her, sound asleep; his soft breath tickling her neck. She subconsciously rubbed his back in smoothing circles wondering were the others were.

She tensed slightly as the door opened and Zai, half dragging Kai, came out. Her eyes slid around the room until she spotted Jay. Sighing a little Zai led Kai to the table, sitting him down. Kai sighed in relief, nodding to Jay.

Zai sat beside him before whispering "Any sign of the others?"

Jay shock her head saying "Nothing yet. You're the first."

Zai nodded saying "They'll be here soon. Just give them-"she stopped dead suddenly, her eyes widened and her face paled.

Jay cocked her head to the side a little saying "What's wrong?"

Gulping a little Zai said "Cardinal's here."

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12: Not out of the fire

Toy Soldiers

Chapter 12: Not out of the fire

AN: Holy crap…I haven't updated in so long…my god! But any ways here is the next installment of Toy Soldiers!  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's!  
(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mai slipped down another dark hall wondering where the hell every one was; she was on the last floor with no sign of any of the boys or any guards for that matter. She peeked around a corner and nearly had a minor heart attack.

Three heavily armed guards were coming down the hall talking loudly. Mai slipped into the shadows and listened to what they were saying hoping it would give her a clue to where Ray or one of the other boys were.

"You think it's ok that we go have a drink and leave the Kong boy unguarded?" one said with a heavy accent.

Mai ginned to her self; Ray was some were in that hall and was unguarded. She frowned to her self thinking 'But what's the catch?'

Mai's thoughts were interrupted when another guard laughed saying "Nah that boy's beaten so badly he can't even stand on his own! How the hell is he going to get out of his cell never mind walking out of here. For get about him, he'll be fine for a few hours."

"But what if he dies?" The same guard asked.

In the dim light Mai saw the first shrug saying "We'll just tell Cardinal that we tried to save him but there was nothing we could do."

The other guard that spoke slumped his shoulder saying "I guess…"

The only guard that hadn't spoke suddenly said "Oh don't get your knickers in a knot! The boy will be fine. We'll just go up stairs have a few drinks and be back down before any one knows."

The youngest guard sighed muttering "Sure." As he followed the older two down the hall, passing Mai with out noticing her. Mai glared after them but decided that finding Ray was more important then getting revenge at that point.  
She slipped down the hall, peeking into every cell that she passed hoping to find some sigh of Ray. She came to the last cell, which had the biggest and heaviest door, and peeking inside Mai saw a huddled form on the ground.  
Mai bit her bottom lip, pulling a few pins from her hair; she placed the pins into the lock, carefully twisting them around. There was soft click as the door unlocked; Mai grinned a little, congratulating her self on a job well done.  
But her grin faded when she softly opened the door and saw Ray; he was curled in a small ball and quietly sobbing into his legs. His hair that was usually pulled into a pony tail was lose, knotted and sticky with blood; there were gashed and bruises that covered his body. His cloths were ripped and bloody; his shirt was barley staying on his torso.  
Mai silently walked over to her injured friend, sitting beside him. She lightly put a hand on his shoulder making him jump. He looked at her with teary eyes and practically flung himself at her.  
Mai, being much shorter then Ray, was pushed backwards and nearly chocked. "Ray I'm glade to see you to but I can't breath!"

Ray sat up muttering sorry while he rubbed the tears from his eyes. Mai smiled at him in hopes to calm him down a little while she got a good look at his legs; his left leg had a deep gash and his right ankle was broken. She frowned before saying "No wonder you can't walk."

Ray shrugged saying "To get out of here I can."

Mai chuckled before wrapping her cloak around him. "Well I'm glade to see you're not all freaked out about me being an assassin."

"Well I was at first." Ray said while Mai helped him to his feet. He was forced to put all his weight onto his left leg and leaded heavily on Mai.

"What changed your mind?" Mai asked as she lead Ray from the room; the trek was slow and she closed the door behind her.

Ray shrugged saying "I met Cardinal."

Mai nodded. "Yeah he has that effect on people."

"Well I have one question."

"What's that?"

"What took you so bloody long?" Mai chuckled but stopped quickly when she heard voices coming from down the hall. She cursed under her breath and dragged Ray into the safety of the shadows.  
The same three guards that had been watch Ray came down the hall looking very pissed.

"I told you not to leave the boy! But do you listen to me! NO of course not!" The youngest one seethed.

One of the older ones rolled his eyes saying "Well how were we supposed to know that intruders have gotten into the building! This is not our fault."

"Yeah and if that kid's gone Cardinal's goanna have all our asses! I mean one bartenders dead, and another guard has eye problems two more are dead! Not to mention that two prisoners are already missing!"

"Don't worry so much Robbie. It'll be fine; the kid is probably right where we left him."

Robbie rolled his eyes saying "But we should be worried. Who ever they are, they've got Cardinal worried. No ones ever broken into this place and lived to tell the tale."

The un-talkative guard sighed saying "Makes you wonder who we're dealing with or do we even want to mess with who ever it is."

The other two guards sighed and quickly made there way down the hall back to what used to be Ray's cell. Once they were gone Mai pulled Ray from the shadows and as quickly as his legs would allow, headed to the upper levels of the building.

Sensing her distress Ray asked "What's wrong Mai?"

"We have to get out of here now." She hissed. "Once they find you gone they'll raise the alarm. Besides I really don't want to deal with Cardinal at all…so let's get moving."

Ray nodded in understanding and quietly followed Mai up a set of stairs…  
(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mai poked her head out of the door; even through out the confusion of prisoners going missing and a bar tender dieing, the pub was stiff full of shady characters. She snorted thinking 'Figures that Cardinal wouldn't kick every one out. He'd lose money that way.'  
Mai shook her head before giving the room another look over before leading Ray out of the hall that lead to the dungeons. The door closed with a soft click; she led Ray out into a crowd, her eyes were slipping around the room trying to find her friends.  
She sighed a little when she saw the back of Jay's head; her black spiky hair blending into the back ground. She led Ray to the table she was sitting at and was relived to find Tala, Kai and Zai sitting with her.

Ray slid in beside Zai and Mai beside him. "We have problems." Mai said simple.

The others nodded and Jay said "I know. Cardinal's here."

Mai nodded silently, and Kai looked at the assassins grim faces with confusion. "What's so bad about Cardinal?"

The three assassins suddenly shushed him and Zai said in a quiet voice "Shh! We don't want to be drawing attention to our self's. Hell we shouldn't even be here now but we have to make sure that Kelly and Bryan make it out ok." Zai stopped for a moment and nervously licked her lips. "Cardinal's men are every where here. We can't let him know we're here."

Ray gasped a little and looked to Kai and Tala to see what they were thinking; there faces were unreadable but the look in there eyes told Ray they knew something else. "What will happen in Cardinal finds you here."

Mai sighed and readjusted her legs. "The truce will end and then we'll all end up dead. And it will be a slow painful death. So lets not draw too much attention shall we?"

Ray paled a tinny bit and he nodded. "So we've got big problems?"

Zai chuckled saying "Yes…but Cardinal's got bigger problems."

"How so?" Tala asked quietly, his voice raspy.

Zai grinned with malice before saying "Kelly's still down there. And she's worst then the rest of us."

Ray blinked at her saying "Meaning…"

"Meaning that Cardinal's got bigger problems then the rest of us." Zai repeated the grin still on her face…  
(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile in the deepest, darkest part of the dungeon Kelly crept out of the shadows. Behind her blood was spreading out onto the dark carpet, making it look darker then it already was.  
Her face was blank and utterly unreadable; her hand was wrapped tightly around the handle of the dagger; the blade dripping with blood. She slipped around the corner of the dark hall, still looking for Bryan.  
She silently walked down the carpeted hall, her boots not making a sound on the floor. She moved with out making a sound, it didn't even look like she was breathing; her breaths were short in order to restrict clothing movement, didn't want guards hearing clothing moment...

Kelly slinked down a hall when she heard angry voices coming down the same hall. She froze, straining her ears to hear what they were saying. Kelly unwillingly gasped when she heard Cardinal's angry voice carry down the hall.

"This is unacceptable! Three prisoners missing and you lot are afraid to bring him up stairs! This is unbelievable!" She heard him take a shaky breath. "I want him brought up to my chambers in five minutes! If he's not there it'll be your heads!"

A scared, timid voice said "But sir who ever has been taking these boys is very well trained. I mean they got passed every guard, with out being seen or killing the guard if they got in the way. May be it would be best to leave him here…" his voice trailed off.

Cardinal growled and there was a loud smack followed by a loud thump. Kelly then heard Cardinal's voice say "Then you had better get your nerve back and bring him to my room. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The scared guard said.

"Good." Cardinal said coldly. Kelly then heard fast foot steps coming towards her. Kelly took a sharp breath before falling into the shadows, not making a sound. Cardinal stormed by and Kelly got a good look at him. He hadn't changed much from the last time she had seen him; same cold green eyes, graying hair that had a lot more grey then black, and the same arrogant walk he always had. But there were now deep wrinkles in his skin that made him look older then he really was.  
He passed Kelly with out noticing her and Kelly could only grin. She then slipped down the hall with the same grin plastered on her face.

As she tip toed down the hall and could hear the guards talking. "What do we do?" the one asked that had stood up to Cardinal.

Another sighed saying "We have to bring him to Cardinal. We have no other choice."

"We could leave him here and get out of here." Another suggested.

"And Cardinal will hunt us down." The first said.

The trio sighed and the second said "Well maybe if we get him out of here and up to Cardinal's room before who ever is here finds him, maybe we won't get killed."

Kelly grinned before coming out of the shadows, looking menacing with her dagger still dripping with blood. "Or you could hand him over to me." She said coldly.

The three guards took a step back, walking away from the door they were supposed to be guarding. Kelly glanced at the door, she wasn't sure if Bryan was in there or not but they said that three prisoners were missing. So even if it wasn't Bryan she would get them out of there.

The guard shuttered saying "And why the hell should we? I figure since that we're on opposing sides we should fight back."

Kelly chuckled saying "Your bold I'll give you that." She paused be for coldly saying "But if you get in my way I will kill you."

The guards all tensed as she slowly walked a little closer, coming into the light of the hall. There was a tense moment of silence as the guards tried to stare her down; but Kelly never backed down.

One broke the strained silence by saying "Cardinal will kill us if we let you have him."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Kelly said coldly, pulling her dagger from her belt.

The guards fell silent, all not sure of what to do. They shared nervous glances and Kelly held her ground with an icy glare. Finely one sighed saying "I don't get paid enough to deal with this." He then slowly walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and took a step back.

"Bill what are you doing!" one hissed.

Bill shrugged saying "I figure if these people can make Cardinal scared, how the hell are we going to stand up to them?"

The other guard's shoulders slumped in defeat and Bill said "Right. Go get your crap and let's get out of here before Cardinal find out what's going on."

The guards looked at Kelly fearfully, and she moved aside to let them through. They walked passed her with out a sound; and Kelly couldn't help but be wary of them. How could she be sure if this was a trap or not? 'Speed will be my greatest power now.' Kelly thought to her self as the last guard disappeared around the corner, giving her one last glance as he did so.  
Once they were gone, Kelly cautiously walked into the cell; it was cold and dark and there was no light. Kelly shivered when an icy cold gust of air brushed passed her and she tip toed into the cell. In the center of the cell was a body that was curled into itself; it was so dark, Kelly couldn't see who it was. But the smell of blood and sweat was thick in the air, nearly making Kelly gag. But she managed to force it back down and she walked towards the broken body of who ever way laying there.  
She crouched beside the body, carefully rolling it over; Bryan's pale face looked back up at her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, ragged and forced. Kelly sighed and lightly brushed his light colored bangs from his closed eyes; just looking at her injured friend and knowing that it would have been much worst for him because no one was going to pay for his freedom, made Kelly melt; usually harsh hands turned gentle as she lightly stroked his blood soaked hair. She sighed muttering "You're making me soft."

A weak voice said "Good."

Surprised, Kelly looked down and saw that Bryan's eyes were half open but he looked like he was having a hard time keeping them open. Kelly forced a smile, knowing that if she had stayed at the mansion she could have protected him. "Well I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your scene of humor."

Bryan closed his eyes and hummed. Kelly lightly touched his check saying "Bryan. Can you open your eyes?" Bryan did as he was told; he was much to tired to argue with her.

"Can you walk?"

Bryan gave a little nodded, and allowed her to help him to his feet. He swayed from side to side a little, unable to stand on his own. Kelly pulled his arm around her shoulders, and wrapped an arm around his waist to help steady him.  
He gave her a small smile in thanks and they walked out into the hall; Kelly was finally able to get a good look at the damages done to Bryan's body.She could see his legs through his ripped pants; his legs had been beaten badly, so badly that they were dark purple and barley able to support his body.  
Kelly sighed and allowed him to lean heavily on her as they walked up the stairs to another level. Kelly was so concerned with Bryan's well being that she didn't hear foot steps coming from in front of them. That was until a closed fist was thrown into her face, breaking her nose and throwing the pair of them to the ground. Kelly tried to pull Bryan on to her, to soften the blow, but he still grunted in pain as he landed on top of her.  
Kelly moaned as she sat up, pulling Bryan up with her. He rubbed his head in pain as little stars danced across his eyes. Both there heads snapped up when a cold voice sneered "Well I never thought I'd see the day when a Night Stalker would betray me!"

Kelly looked up at Cardinal; little black spots were dancing in her line of sight. But she knew that voice well…it was Cardinal. Her vision cleared a few seconds later and she looked up to see a very angry Cardinal staring down at her.  
Kelly scowled and quickly stood up, putting her self between Cardinal and Bryan. Cardinal grinned saying "Why Owl it's you. I thought you would have been smarter then that, getting caught stealing from me."

Kelly grinned saying "Well I could say the same thing to you, considering you were the one to kidnapped my friend."

Cardinal laughed. "Oh Owl… I always thought you were smarter then that. Getting emotionally attached to any one. Especially a noble boy. I thought it was your duty to kill people like him."

Kelly laughed dryly saying "It is. But what can I say certain people just rub me the right way. Bryan happens to be one of those very few people."

"Fist name biases now are we?" Cardinal said smugly.

Kelly chuckled, saying "Of course. But you should know that people who I'm on a first name biases are very good friends of mine and I don't want them hurt."

Cardinal frowned saying "So this is how the truce ends is it?"

"I suppose." Kelly said looking at the dagger that was tucked away in her belt.

Cardinal scowled, suddenly going for his sword, but Kelly was faster; there was a clang of steal hitting steal and the pair stood dead locked. Cardinal held his much longer, (but heavier) doubled edged sword wile Kelly prevented him from decapitating her with her much smaller dagger.

Cardinal grinned saying "You're going to die Owl. There's no way a tiny dagger like that will kill me while I have a double edged sword."

"You think so do you?" Kelly mocked, but he could hear her voice strained under the pressure of his sword.

Cardinal grinned, trying to think up some witty comment to say when Kelly suddenly dropped to her knees, swinging her left leg out; her leg caught him by the ankle, making him topple over. Before Cardinal knew what was happening he found himself laying on his back looking up at angry blue eyes. He could feel the icy cold steal of her dagger against his throat.

"Still think my daggers useless?" Kelly mocked.

Cardinal growled but wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. She probably would have done it to when suddenly the boy shouted "Look out!"

Before Kelly could even look up to see what was going on, a heavy black boot slammed into her side. Kelly grunted as she was kicked from Cardinals body, slamming into the wall in an odd angle. There was a loud pop as her arm came out of its joint.  
Kelly winced when she slowly got to her feet and saw another guard had come to Cardinal's aid. 'Damn how many guards dose this guy have?' Kelly thought to her self as the guard helped Cardinal to his feet.

Cardinal grinned, looking like a mad bull as he did. "Why Rick, my captain of the guards and best fighter, I'm glad you're here." He looked over at Kelly and Bryan. "I want you to kill the girl and bring the boy to me understand?" Rick nodded and Cardinal disappeared from the hall, laughing like a maniac the whole way up.

Kelly held onto her dislocated arm with a sigh; Rick was three times her size and probably weighed as much as well. He had jet black hair and was made of pure muscle.

'I'm so dead.' Kelly thought to herself grimly.

She let go of her useless arm and tried to take a defensive pose, trying to ready her self for the coming fight; before she could even move, Rick grabbed her by the throat lifting her from the ground. He laughed and said something that Kelly couldn't hear; from behind her she could here Bryan yelling something but all was blocked out from Kelly's mind as she tried to breath.  
Little black spots danced across her eyes and she kicked and clawed at the much larger man with all her might. Kelly landed a kick hard to his chest with the last of her energy and she said a small prayer thinking that she would never see the light of day again; when Rick threw her suddenly.

Kelly slammed into the wall again, but at such an angle that her arm was forced back into place. She slummed on the ground trying to catch her breath, ignoring the dull throbbing of her shoulder. She forced her self to her knees, glaring up at the huge man in front of her.

He was grinning just like Cardinal when he said "You're still not dead? But then what would you expect from a Night Stalker?"

Kelly stole a glance at Bryan; the teen was doing his best to stand, but his injured legs refused to work and kept collapsing under his weight. He looked up and for a brief moment there eyes lock. Kelly smiled at him muttering "Fuck it."

Rick frowned, disappointed to why she wasn't afraid of him; deciding that he had enough of her, he raised his hand to grab her again to break her neck. But Kelly lunged out of the way, going into a shoulder roll before placing a well placed kick to the side of his left knee. His knee gave out and he fell to the ground on all fours; Kelly then put her leg higher, kicking him in the side of the head; he fell again landing on his side.  
It all happened so fast that Bryan didn't know what had just happened; a second ago Kelly was on her knees about to die; now she was leaning on her side with Rick down.  
Rick moaned and Kelly jumped to her feet, her head and shoulder were pounding but she ignored the pain. Rick slowly climbed to his feet and glared at her. "I was going to kill you quickly but now I think I'll do it slowly."

Kelly snorted saying "Promise?"

Rick growled at the mocking tone she used and tried to lung at her; Kelly being much smaller and faster, nimbly got out of the way; as he ran by she brought her heal to his stomach, winding him.  
Rick grunted in pain, falling to his knees. While he was down for those few seconds, Kelly whirled around bringing her foot to the base of his skull. There was a sickening crack as her boot cut into his head. He fell forward with a dull thump and all Kelly could do was slouch against the wall, before collapsing to the ground.  
Her breathing was oddly calm as she watched a little bit of blood run down the back of his head, from where the tough leather of her boot had cut the skin. Bryan managed to pull him self to Kelly, collapsing on her lap.

Kelly sighed and in an eerily calm voice said "We should leave before Cardinal comes back."

Bryan nodded muttering "Is he dead?"

Kelly looked at Rick, he was still not moving. But then again she had a very hard kick and could knock any one out for quite sometime. She sighed softly before quietly saying "I don't know. It is a possibility but I really don't care at the moment."

Bryan nodded against her shoulder. There was a moment of strained silence before he said "Can we get out of here now?"

In the little light in the hall Bryan could see Kelly grin, but her eyes were dulled with pain. 'Her shoulder must be killing her.' Bryan thought to him self as Kelly said "Oh hell yeah."

Even though her shoulder and head were still killing her, Kelly kept her voice strong, and clear. Which even Bryan had to admire. They struggled to there feet and the pair limped to the upper levels of the building and many hours later several guards found Rick's body in the dungeons with a welt on the back of his head…  
(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly ungracefully walked out of the hall and into the main pub; Bryan was still leaning heavily on her. She looked around the still crowed room and couldn't find any sign of her friends.  
She sighed wondering where they were, when someone from behind grabbed her and Bryan. There were two of them, Kelly was sure of that, and they pulled Bryan from her grip.  
Kelly growled deep in her throat as she lost her grip on Bryan and he was dragged some where behind her. Kelly, acting on instinct, elbowed her attacker in the stomach. The person grunted in pain and the black haired assassin whirled around and kneed the person in the face as they were bent over holding there stomach.  
Kelly ignored the person as they fell to the floor and went after Bryan. Kelly stormed to the quiet room that her attacker had been trying to bring her and most likely brought Bryan.  
She kicked open the door, ready to fight, when she saw Bryan sitting on a table with Jay looking at his wounds. Blinking she slowly asked "What's going on?"

With out looking up Jay said "We had to move in here 'cause Cardinal's watching the place like a bloody hawk. We pulled you two in here before he saw you."

Kelly felt the blood drain from her face and it felt like her stomach dropped down to her feet. She glanced around the small room to find that Zai wasn't there. Kelly cleared her throat saying "That's good…erm. Where's Zai?"

Jay looked up in surprise, "Didn't she come in with you?"

Kelly scratched the back of her head saying "Well…"

A very irritated, but stuffy voice came into the room. "NO! Instead I got hit in the stomach and my face smacked." Zai came into the room, glaring at Kelly with all her might; she was holding her nose as blood poured down from it. "I think you broke my nose." She added bitterly.

Kelly laughed a little, wiping the drying blood off of her own face. "Well now we can match." She said trying to make light of the situation.

Zai glared at her then said "I hate you. I hate you so much right now."

Kelly sighed saying "Well then…maybe next time you won't sneak up behind me."

Zai, still holding her nose, said "Right. Remind me to smack you later. But in the mean time we've got to get out of here."

Mai nodded saying "Yeah…but we can't go out through the front door. Cardinal's got it guarded."

"Then how about a window?" Ray suggested quickly.

They all looked at Ray with narrowed eyes. "Out the window? Where's the skill in that?" Kelly asked with her arms crossed.

Zai, who was stilling holding her nose, said "Oh fuck skill right now. I want to get the hell out of here."

"That great but there's no window in here." Jay pointed out, looking around the small room.

Tala scratched his shoulder before quietly saying "I though I saw one in the bathroom." They all looked at him with bewildered faces so Tala went on. "They took me in there once when I had to pee. And there's this little window that we might be able to fit out of."

Zai wiped away the last of the blood that dripped from her nose saying "Sounds like a plan to me."

They all looked to Zai to lead, but she was still holding her nose in pain. She looked at them with a sigh saying "I can barley see." She threw a glare at Kelly. "Jay you lead."

Jay chuckled with a nod. She playfully ruffled Tala's hair before going back into assassin mode. Her face became serious as soon as she came near the door. She peeked out into the main room, instantly spotting Cardinal at the top of the stairs looking down on every one like a king.  
Jay scowled, knowing that he was nothing but a dirty bastard. Sighing she looked around the room, spotting the male's bathroom across the room. Looking over her shoulder she said in a low voice "Stay in the shadows…and watch your backs."  
They all nodded, and Zai added "Go in single file, we'll be less noticeable that way." She continued to wipe blood from her nose; it was finely starting to slow down considerably. Sighing a little, Jay was the fist to leave the safety of the little room; Tala was right behind her. One by one the assassins led a noble boy from the room and into the dangers of the pub. If Cardinal saw even one of them, they would all be royally screwed.  
From the back of the line, Mai saw that Jay made it into the bathroom with out being seen. Tala was right behind her, practically running into the room at his top speed.  
Kelly and Bryan closely followed them; Kai and Zai were right behind. Zai's nose started bleeding again when she had to dive onto the floor to avoid being seen. Still, she managed to make it to the bathroom.  
At the moment Mai was crouched behind a pillar and Ray was hiding under a table; Cardinal was glaring down on the main floor of the pub, looking for the assassins who dared to betray him.  
Mai took a sharp breath; she had to find a way to get Ray to the bathroom with out being caught. But Cardinal's sharp eyes were glaring in Ray's general direction. Taking a deep breath she darted out from her hiding place, dashing to the bar. She kneeled behind the bar; she peeked over the top, glaring.  
Cardinal still had not seen her. She had to find a way to get him to look the other way. Mai looked along the bar, spotting an unattended drink, she grinned as a plot formed in her twisted little mind; she glanced up at Cardinal, who was now frowning in Ray's direction. Mai thought her heart stopped. If he was frowning, that could mean that he could have spotted Ray.  
Biting her lip in frustration, Mai shot forward grabbing the drink as she ran by it. She once again darted to the pillar, pressing her back against the wall. She slipped off her boot and pulled off her shock. As she slipped her boot back on, she stuffed her sock into the bottle. She darted for the wall silently walking along it; standing just beneath a torch. She carefully lit her old sock on fire; the material burnt quickly, that only increased her need to throw it. And throw it she did.  
Mai hurled the bottle towards the bar and it exploded on in packed. Fire licked across the bar, making people jump away with a scream. Cardinal's head snapped away from Ray's direction when he saw the orange flames jumping up. Mai darted from her hiding spot, pausing only long enough for Ray to catch up. The pair then darted into the bathroom, neither sure if they had been seen.

TBC…  
AN: Well that's it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Re-View!


	13. Chapter 13

Toy Soldiers  
Chapter 13: Home sweat home

AN: wow, I didn't think any one actually still read this story, and this chappy has been done for like ever but I never bothered putting it up. But either way here it is, the final chapter in Toy Soldier, hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's!  
(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray darted into the bathroom, Mai right be hind him; she practically pushed him through the heavy wooden door. Ray collapsed from exhaustion and Mai leaned against the wall.

Giving them both an odd look, Jay asked "What took you so long…and what was that bang?"

Mai pushed her self away from the wall saying "Nothing. I'll tell you later, we've got to go…now!"

The others nodded; Zai's nose had once again stopped bleeding, so she was able to lead the others out the bath room window and out into the cold night. Her boots went squish as she jumped from the window, landing gracefully on the wet ground; keeping low she glanced around, making sure no one was coming.  
She lightly whistled and Kai pulled him self through the window, dropping beside her. He grinned at her through the pain; he had to have help getting through the window, Zai though.  
She grinned at him before whistling again. Kelly nimbly crawled out of the window, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Bryan, Ray and Tala were right behind her; the trio of assassins right behind them.  
Tala took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He smiled happily saying "It's good to be free."

As the others were limping towards the barn, Jay walked up beside Tala with a soft smile. "Yeah…maybe now you won't take it for granted."

Tala smiled. "Hmm…maybe not." He paused for a moment before saying "You weren't attacked by a ravage pack of goats where you?"

Jay laughed saying "Tal, there's no such thing as ravage goats."

"Right…so is there really a little Timmy?" Tala asked with a grin as they quietly followed the others to the barn.

"My cat." Jay said simply, but had an impish grin on her face.

Tala snickered as he followed her into the dark and smelly barn. He looked around the dark room, quietly asking "What are we doing here?"

He looked around the dark, he could barley see his hand in front of his face. Jay chuckled saying "It's the barn where the people from the pub can put there horses up for the night."

Tala tried to look around, and in the extremely dim light; he could make out the out line of what looked like horses. He turned to talk to Jay again but when he did, she was gone. He whipped around trying to find her…or any one for that matter.

Frowning Tala quietly called out "Jay…you there?"

Nothing. Not a sound was heard as Tala became more frightened of his dark surroundings. It was like that night when he was dragged from his warm bed and into the cold night air; a bag was forced over his head and it was hard to breathe. When it was removed he was in the cell in the pub. Tala refused to go through all that again.

"Jay." He called out a little louder. Still nothing… "Jay." He called again. He licked his lips in worry. Deciding that he should find Jay, Tala took a hesitant step forward.  
Suddenly some one grabbed his shoulder, making him scream out load. A gloved hand clamp around his mouth, muffling his cry. "Tala shut up you fool it's me!" Jay hissed into his ear.

Tala instantly calmed down and Jay dragged him out side of the barn. Jay let go of Tala, and in the pale light of the moon he could see her glaring at him. He felt his face burn with a blush as he realized his mistake. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well sorry won't help us if we get caught!" Kelly hissed at him, her hands were tightly holding the rains of a large black horse.

Jay glared at her friend, but said nothing. She sighed and softly said "What ever, let's just get out of here."

Tala nodded, his face still red with embarrassment; he turned to see Jay and saw that she too was holding the rains of a large black horse. "Why do you all have black horses?" he asked quietly, making sure that he kept his voice down.

"To blend in with the night. Nine times out of ten our job is done at night and having a horse that blends in with the back ground, makes it less likely to get caught." Jay said as she led the horse to where Tala was standing.

"Get on." Jay said softly, but the tone of her voice told him that there was no room for argument.

Tala pulled him self up onto the large horse, Jay right behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping the rains tightly. She whispered something that Tala couldn't understand, but the horse seemed to, and the next thing he knew they were galloping away from the pub and back to there home.  
Mean while from the pub Cardinal had discovered that his prisoners were gone…  
(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The sun was coming over the horizon; its golden rays, that colored the sky a bright pink, shone brightly in the cloudless sky. All over the country side farmers were just waking, preparing to do there days work in the hot, sunny day.  
In the thick forest, where the Night Stalkers lived, and that separated the underworld of Vera to the upper side, the four assassins rode on horse back, determined to get the injured boys home.  
They had slowed down from an all out gallop to a slower trot, and Bryan was sound asleep, leaning on Kelly. His legs looked worst in the sun light and Kelly was surprised that he had made it as far as he had. 'And he had no one to take care of him back home…'Kelly thought to herself.  
She pulled back on the rains and her horse trotted to a stop. It snorted in annoyance, but was ignored by Kelly as she looked down at the injured boy in her arms; no one would care about him back home…if you could even call it a home. She looked at his pale face that was still coated in dry blood, and was surprised to find a peaceful look on his face; a small curve in his chapped lips was all that he did for a smile.  
Kelly sighed and she kissed the top of his head, and the need to protect him once again swelled in her chest.

"Kelly what are you doing?" Zai called to her; Kai was asleep as well, having been worn out by the last few days' events.

She looked down at the injured boy and sighed. "I'm not taking him back."

"What?" Jay asked, confused as she trotted up beside Zai.

"Think about it, no one cares about him back home. He'll be better off with us any how…and if I take the next left in the road I can be home in five minutes." Kelly said simply, but she didn't take her eyes off the injured boy.

"You want him to stay?" Jay asked surprised.

"Yes."

"With us?"

"I said yes." Kelly said irritated.

"My god…he's made you soft." Jay said a small smile played across her face.

"Oh piss off Jay!" Kelly snapped.

Jay chuckled at her friend as Mai trotted up to them. "What the hell is going on?" she snapped.

Still grinning Jay said "Kell is keeping him."

Kelly growled in her throat saying "I'm not keeping him. He can leave when ever he wants. I'm merely talking care of him."

Mai blinked at her, before grinning. "You're going soft." She finely said.

"Oh fuck you all!" she snapped at the other three girls.

But Zai was frowning a little. "He really can't stay with us. He's a noble man. We're assassins. It will not work." She said simply.

Kelly frowned saying "I'll take care of him! Hell I'll even train him! He could help us with his connections as a noble man." Zai continued to frown, not thinking it to be a good idea to bring him home. "Zai…he's got no body else. Just let him stay."

The assassin looked at the injured boy in her friend's arms; he really did look rather vulnerable, hurt and bleeding in Kelly's arms. The young leader sighed saying "Ok fine. But he's your responsibility."

Kelly grinned and nodded; with out another word the assassins were on there way once again. But when the next left came in the dirt road, Kelly went down it, heading home. Bringing the noble man with her.  
(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kala sat with a sigh, looking out of the window of her bedroom with a sigh. The young girl had not gotten an ounce of sleep since Zai has left. She dropped her little head into her forearm, wiling her self not to cry.  
She watched as the sun slowly came over the horizon, spreading golden rays of light over the grounds. Sighing a little, she opened the window and leaned against the frame. She closed her crimson eyes and she clung to her little yellow blanket.  
A single tear trickled down her face and she wished that her brother was home and safe. "Please be safe Kai…please…" she quietly bagged an unknown force.  
In the distance she heard a soft clip clop. Her eyes snapped open and she leaned further out the window. In the distance she could see a black horse riding up the drive way. Behind it two other horses followed. A smile broke over Kala's face and she knew that Zai and her friends had succeeded; her brother was home at long last.  
She raced from her room, out into the hall and was down the stairs yelling out "KAI'S HOME!!!!"  
She tore out of the house, running bare foot out on the porch, just in time to see the three horses coming to a stop. The large horses snorted and pawed at the ground, as there riders jumped from there backs.  
Kala smiled when she recognized Zai, Mai and Jay. The three assassins then helped the boys from the horses. Dirt and dust flew up as they hit the ground, and Ray sighed in relief as he looked at Kai's home. They were finely safe.  
Kala smile widened and she ran up to Kai, throwing her arms around his waist. "Kai!" she sobbed as she clung to her older brother. She didn't notice the ripped clothing or blood that stained his skin and clothing. All she cared about was that her big brother was home and now safe.  
Kai winced in pain, but still picked up his little sister, allowing her to cling to his neck, sobbing in relief.

"I was so worried!" the little girl sobbed into her older brother.

Kai sighed a little saying "Its ok Ka…we're safe now."

The little girl sniffed a little, nodding. She pulled back a little so she could look her brother in the face and asked "Where's Bryan?"

"He's safe. Don't worry about him, Kelly will take care of him." Kai told her, hopping that he'd have a better life with the assassins then he would with his own family.

Zai smiled at the scene and softly said "Well…you guys are safe now. We should leave before your parents come out here."

Kai looked back at her with a sad smile. "Yeah…you should." Zai nodded and turned to leave, but turned when Kai said "Zai…thank you. Thank you so much."

Zai gave a short nod saying "Any time."

Mai and Jay smirked at the other two boys and turned to get on there horses when a fist was suddenly thrown in each of there faces. The two girls fell to the dusty ground with a thump; Zai turned to see what was going on when she saw a flash of light aimed for her head. She instinctively ducked, but was kicked hard in the side, making her fall to the ground.  
Holding her side in pain, she looked up to see Cardianl standing over her with six guards behind him; Jay and Mai were both getting to there feet, both glaring at the guards.  
Zai got to her own feet, doing her best to ignore the pain in her side; Kai had put Kala down, pushing her behind him.

Grinning evilly, Cardinal said "Well, well, well it looks like I've found our traitor."

"Well it was bound to happen sometime." Zai said with a shrug. Cardinal frowned at her and suddenly back handed her. Zai's head snapped back, but she refused to let herself fall. She spat blood onto the ground along with a tooth that had been knocked lose.  
She glared at Cardinal, coldly saying "You'll pay for that."

"I doubt it Wildcat. You may be able to take me and my guards on in your top condition. But you're hurt and haven't slept since last night is my guess. You don't stand a chance against me and my guards." Cardinal said coldly, just as the adults from the house came out side. They froze on the porch, knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"Give up ladies. It's over." He said coldly, motioning for his guards to get there weapons; the six guards pulled there swords out, all prepared to attack. Cardinal took a step back saying "It's your lives on the line. Surrender or die. It's your call."

The three assassins took a step back as the guards took a step forward. "Great…now what?" Mai asked fear was only on the edge of her voice.

Jay looked back at Tala; fear painted his face. But that's when she noticed a small glint of light in the roof. She quickly turned back to face the guards, who were slowly advancing on the injured assassins. Zai was about to pull her sword from her belt, but Jay whispered "Hold!"  
Zai looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye, and Jay nodded slowly as she took another step back. Zai sighed, knowing that what ever Jay had planed, she would have to trust her friend.

The guard closest to Jay made a move to attack, but then suddenly there was a 'ping' of a bow being plucked and an arrow flew by Jay's head. Her hair moved because of the arrow, before it in beaded it self into the forehead of the guard. He fell backwards, landing on the ground with a dull, empty thud.

Every one watched, in an almost stunned state as the guard hit the ground. "What the hell?" Mai asked, still in obvious shock.

Jay grinned as another arrow was launched, hitting another guard with perfect precision; hitting him between the eyes. "Decoda's still here." Jay said simply.

The other two girls smirked and as if time slowed down, they attacked. The remaining four guards attacked the girls, but the assassins were faster. Zai easily blocked the high attack, before bringing her sword down low, hitting him hard in the stomach. Blood oozing from the wound; Kelly blocked a low attack, then a high and easily dodged a head shot. She then thrust her sword into the chest of the man trying to kill her.  
Mai, known for her speed, easily dodged the guard's attacks. She quickly found a pattern in his attacks; dodge left, jump right, down, down, jump. Over and over the man tried to kill her, following he same movements like a robot.  
Frowning, when she jumped the last time she grabbed her dagger, hitting him in the neck. The man fell to the ground and Mai sighed, knowing she was safe. Or at least she thought she was; the last guard ran up behind her, raising his sword above her head, ready to strike.  
Mai froze as she looked up at the guard; there was another ping of a bow and the man froze. He fell to the ground face down in the dirt. An arrow was in his back.  
Mai sighed in relief as she saw Decoda standing from his position on the roof, and Mai knew he was grinning at her.

She grinned back, but stopped when she turned to look at Cardinal; there was a look of pure horror on his face. He froze there for only a moment before turning and running away into the forest. Decoda rose his bow in order to hit him, but he saw Zai raise her hand, telling him to hold his fire.

She sighed and said "You'll guys will be safe now."

Kai nodded and gave her a light hug. "Thank you."

Zai nodded and pulled out of the hug. She looked over at Mia and Jay, who were both doing the same thing. Kala hugged Zai around the legs saying "Thank you for bring my brother home."

Zai grinned saying "Don't worry about it squirt. Just leave that necklace on…ok?"

Kala nodded and Zai pulled herself up onto her horse. Jay gave Tala a small kiss and Mai hugged Ray. "Bye Ray." She said quietly to him.

He nodded to her and Mai pulled her self up onto her own horse. Jay whispered something into Tala's ear that made him grin. She then kissed him and climbed onto her own horse.  
Decoda climbed down from the roof and nodded to the boys and Kala as he passed, climbing onto Jay's horse, sitting behind her.

"Well boys…we'll see you around." Mai said.

"Yeah…I guess." Ray said sadly.

And with one last good bye the assassins rode down the road, disappearing from site just as Kai's, Ray's and Tala's parents came running up to them; they would be forever grateful to the assassins that saved there sons…

Two weeks later Cardinal's body was found in a lake near the forest where the Night Stalkers are said to live. No one knows what happen to him…not that any one really wants to…  
(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai sat with a sigh at some royal costume party; it had been little over four months since his run in with Cardinal and the assassins that had saved his life. And that was the last he ever heard from any of them. Not even Bryan was heard from and the blue haired boy was worried about them all, even if he wouldn't admit it. To make matter worst, Tala and Ray had both disappeared. Kai had a feeing they were fine, this was only because the maids found some clothing missing and a black feather on there beds; the sign of the Night Stalkers. So he had a sinking feeling they were with Jay and Mai, leaving him there all alone.

Kala walked up to her big brother, a small golden mask on her face. The necklace Zai had given her still around her neck. "Are you still sad Kai?" she asked innocently.

Kai sighed saying "No Kala. Why don't you go off and play?"

Kala blinked at her brother from behind the mask. She smiled at her big brother saying "You can go to…if you wanted to."

Kai looked at his sister saying "What…"

Kala shrugged saying "Well that's how the others left. The assassins took them. To train I think. And I'm just saying…if you wanted to do I wouldn't be sad. I mean…I can take care of my self now." The little girl puffed out her chest, trying to look braver then she felt.

But Kai looked at his sister in confusion and with a sigh said "I'm not going any where."

Kala shrugged, playing with her necklace. "I know…but I'm just saying."

Kai shook his head and shooed his sister away; she left with a huff and went off to find Ian. Kai sighed and scratched the back of his neck, slightly tugging at the string that held on his mask.  
He closed his eyes; whishing that his friends where there…that Zai was there. It would make things so much more bearable, being so board. And in truth he did miss Zai; once he got past her being an assassin he was fine. And he really did miss her company.  
He felt something brush by him, but Kai ignored the feeling of silk brush by his arm. Who ever was wearing the silk out fit, sat down beside him. Kai tried to ignore the new comer, but the silk kept brushing by his hand, annoying him to no end.  
Kai opened his eyes to glare at the women beside him; she was about his age and was dressed like a belly dancer, and Kai couldn't help but notice she had the body for it to. She wore an outfit that covered very little of her; it looked like a gold bra and underwear with see through silk lining on her arms and legs. A golden silk mask covered the lower part of her face and her eyes were heavily made up with make-up. There was a jewel on her forehead and her reddish blond hair was pulled back and curled.  
Kai rolled his eyes at her and looked away in time to see Hilary glaring at her from behind her blue feathered mask. Kai sighed looking away form the young servant to look back at the women sitting beside him. But when he did, she was gone.  
Thinking that to be odd he looked back at Hilary and nearly had a heart attack and fell back wards off the bench he was sitting on; the women was now sitting on his other side and Kai was sure she was smirking.  
Kai quickly jumped up, sitting back on the bench beside her. He glared at her saying "Listen…I don't know what you're up to…but go away."

The women laughed, her voice was like silk. "Always such an ass Hiwatari?" she asked.

Kai glared at her; he knew that voice, it sounded so similar yet different at the same time. "Do…I know…you?" he asked slowly.

"What's wrong Kai, you don't remember me? I'm hurt." She said her voice a purr.

Kai inhaled deeply, she was wearing a sweat perfume that made Kai's mouth water slightly. He was about to tell her to go away when he caught sight of her eyes. More pacifically the color. One was a crimson red the other a pacific blue, and all Kai could do was gasp.

"Zai…" he asked in a shocked voice.

Zai laughed and in her normal voice said "About time you recognized me."

"How'd you get your voice to go like that?" Kai asked, still in shock.

Zai shrugged saying "I'm an assassin. Throwing my voice is all part of the job."

Kai smirked at her, asking "What are you doing here?"

Zai sighed saying "To offer you a chance to come with me."

"You mean…become an assassin?"

"If you want to."

Kai paused for a moment. "I don't think I can…become an assassin. I…I don't think I could…"

"You don't have to kill…but if you don't want to come I completely understand." She said quickly.

Kai sighed, looking down. "How are Bryan, Ray and Tala doing?"

"Fine." She paused for a moment before saying "There going to make amazing thieves when there done."

Kai grinned. "I'm glad to hear there ok."

Zai nodded before saying "I can't stay long Kai. In fact I have to go now before some notices I'm here."

She stood to leave, but stopped briefly to pull back her mask to give Kai a small kiss on the chin, where his mask didn't cover his face. "Good bye Kai." She said softly and turned to leave.  
But Kai grabbed her by the elbow and said "Wait…"

At the end of the party Kala smiled when she found her brothers mask on the bench he was sitting on with a long, black feather beside it. "Enjoy your next adventure big brother." She said quietly, knowing that one day she too would join her brother not as a noble woman, but as a Night Stalker…

The End

AN: W00T, W00T, I finely finished it! Yes! I'm so proud! I would like to thank you all for reading and re-viewing! THANK YOU ALL!!!! It is the reader who gives the reason to keep on writing! So I thank you all for reading Toy Soldiers and I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you read some of my other fic's when I get around to writing them! Again I thank you all!

AcidGreenFlames (AGF )


End file.
